Âme soeur
by AngelScythe
Summary: Dans les rues de Londres, on découvre pas un mais plusieurs cadavres dont les lèvres sont ornées d'un sourire. Une drogue ? Un meurtrier particulièrement doué ? Pour une fois, Lord Randall n'aura pas le Chien de la Reine dans les pattes et fera cavalier seul... [L'histoire se situe après la 2ième saison de l'anime]
1. Prologue

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso et je l'en remercie du fond du cœur.

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

Lord Arthur Randall marchait dans les rues de Londres. Il ne manqua pas de voir une femme un peu enrobée lui faire signe. Oui, oui… Il savait que c'était là qu'on l'attendait. On l'avait surtout dérangé pour rien. Il en avait l'intime conviction. Ce n'était pas devenu rare ces derniers temps…

\- Bonjour. Lord Arthur Randall, Commissaire de Police pour Scotland Yard. Se présenta-t-il avec formalité.

\- Bonjour…

Elle désigna la maison, le doigt tremblant. Elle cachait son visage dans son mouchoir trop grand et déjà imbibé de mucus en tout genre. Il se détourna et entra dans l'habitation. La première chose qui l'agressa fut l'odeur de pourriture qui prenait au nez. Il s'empressa d'attraper un mouchoir pour se boucher les narines. Si la femme était seulement bouleversée, lui était au bord de la nausée.

Il était pourtant habitué. On lui avait pourtant enseigné d'aspirer de grandes goulées d'air vicié pour le supporter. Mais même avec ses années d'expériences, il n'éprouvait aucune envie de respirer _ça_.

\- Peut-on m'emmener près du corps ? Questionna-t-il vers un policier.

Celui-ci, suffoquant à moitié, opina légèrement, les yeux écarquillés. Il grimpa des escaliers grimpant et le guida vers la source de cette pourriture. Il poussa une porte mais s'enfuit rapidement, écœuré. Randall entendit des bruits très caractéristiques. Lui aussi avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il s'approcha du cadavre.

Déjà pourri, déjà dévoré par les vers voire par quelques créatures cachées dans les murs. La puanteur qu'il déployait était sans pareille mais il avait cette expression si particulière. Celle-là même qu'il avait vue sur tant d'autres dépouilles. Sur des femmes, des hommes, des enfants, des vieillards…

Un sourire indescriptible que les bêtes laissaient tranquille alors qu'ils dévoraient les yeux, les joues et les doigts. Des personnes sans problèmes notables, sans histoire aucune qui succombaient avec cette joie palpable. Une mort que certains pourraient presque désirer mais que Randall exécrait.

Le voilà perdu. Une nouvelle drogue ? Mais pourquoi des enfants en auraient pris ? On les forçait ?

Randall sortit de la pièce, écœuré. Celui-ci avait été oublié. Un voisin dont personne ne se souciait. Une personne que ni le marchand de légume, ni le boulanger n'avait regrettée lorsqu'il avait cessé de venir. Au moins, il était mort en l'ignorant. En continuant de rester la joie lorsque la vie l'avait abandonné. Lorsqu'il n'était plus que devenu un maillon de la chaîne alimentaire.

Il s'éloigna pour fuir cette infection. Ce n'est qu'à l'extérieur, se régalant de l'air frais, qu'il prit ses notes. Il leva les yeux lorsqu'il eut la désagréable impression qu'on l'espionnait. Il devinait un sourire démoniaque sur des lèvres tortueuses.

L'assassin ?

\- Cherchez qui a pu commettre ce crime crapuleux ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Mais… Cet homme doit être mort depuis une ou deux semaines, au bas mot ! Protesta un policier.

Randall lui asséna un regard glacial.

\- Parce que ça fait deux semaines nous devrions laisser cette crapule s'en sortir ? Ne soyez pas idiot ! Faites votre travail !

\- O… Oui, Commissaire.

Les jeunes recrues s'excusèrent d'une petite voix et se déployèrent telles des nuées d'insectes.

Randall dressa à nouveau le visage vers les colombages, nerveux.

Cette impression…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bon retour parmi nous

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Jane et sa mère (et tous les personnages caméos qui n'appartiennent pas à Yana Toboso… Oui bon c'est pas clair mais j'espère que vous aurez compris).

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Bon retour parmi nous_**

Il arracha un brin de blé qui s'effrita immédiatement entre ses doigts, rongé par le mal. Asséché comme au cœur d'une fournaise et ce malgré les rigoles creusées dans la terre. De l'eau y coulait abondamment, transformant ce champ en une mélasse infâme.

Un bruit de succion lui parvint.

\- Ah…

Il tourna immédiatement la tête et soupira.

\- Vous avez encore réussi à vous salir. Mais si ce n'était que cela. On dirait que tout ceci est votre œuvre. Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué.

D'une démarche fluide et ample, il rejoignit le jeune garçon dont le visage était tordu par le dégoût.

\- J'ai voulu irrigué. Avança-t-il.

\- Une idée ingénieuse qui s'est soldée par un échec effroyable.

Il sortit un mouchoir propre de sa poche et lui essuya le visage, ôtant les quelques gouttes de boues qui avaient giclés sur son visage. Bien sûr, c'était son pantalon qui avait été le plus maculé puisque ses bottes n'avaient pu le protéger.

Il fut soudainement soulevé du sol et écarquilla le regard avant de retrouver sa quiétude. Quoi de plus naturel. Il aurait dû s'y préparer.

\- Arrange tout ça.

\- À vos ordres. Répondit-il.

Il l'amena jusqu'au petit chemin de gravier qui se pavanait aux abords du champ et l'y posa avec prudence. Il s'agenouilla et prit toutefois les mains dans les siennes, les effleurant de ses doigts gantés.

\- Tant de calles pour un travail…

\- J'espère que cette phrase se termine par un compliment ou je ne veux pas l'entendre. Annonça-t-il.

\- Oui, jeune Maître.

Il lui décocha son sourire le plus mutin et le plus démoniaque à la fois. L'homme se redressa et se tourna vers les champs dévastés.

\- Et dépêche-toi, Sebastian.

\- Je rattraperai vos bêtises aussi vite que je le peux. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Ciel observa ses mains ornées de rougeurs et de quelques blessures. Il remarquait même certaines échardes qui se détachaient dans sa chair. Il tourna légèrement les doigts, s'enfonçant une esquille plus profondément dans l'annulaire, et observa ses ongles noirs.

Lorsqu'il redressa la tête, le champ avait déjà changé du tout au tout. Les sillons irréguliers qu'il avait tentés de faire au prix de milles souffrances étaient rebouchés, les plantations défrichées, laissant une terre meuble et prête à accepter des semis. Le blé qui avait pu être sauvé était entreposé dans un cabas. Il y en avait si peu.

Pas assez pour nourrir un homme bien-portant même une journée.

Sebastian ne tarda à revenir vers lui. Son costume était toujours impeccable, si ce n'était une marque un peu plus douteuse remémorant qu'il s'était agenouillé, alors que lui était couvert de boue. Il eut un soubresaut, presqu'un tic et lui tendit ses mains.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Il s'approcha et glissa ses doigts sous les siens.

\- Ah. Les échardes.

De ses doigts experts, il les retira sans provoquer plus qu'un tout petit tiraillement.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec ce champ ?

\- Avez-vous remarqué, lorsque vous avez déversé de l'eau l'odeur qui s'est dégagée ? Et vous avez probablement essuyé votre front. Ajouta-t-il en bougeant des mèches nuit.

Sa peau montrait quelques traces de boues qui avaient échappés à son mouchoir. Mais, jetant une dernière écharde, il régla la question.

\- C'était salé.

Un détail qu'il n'avait pas relevé à cause de la sueur. Mais si Sebastian l'avait remarqué et pointait cela d'un doigt observateur, c'est qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

\- C'était donc la preuve que ce champ n'est pas infertile à cause d'un mauvais entretien. Dit-il.

Il regarda le travail de Sebastian. Est-ce que la terre était toujours salée ? Il s'accroupit et attrapa quelques fragments.

\- Faites attention tout de même. Ce n'est pas parce que vous ne risquez rien que vous devez mettre vos mains blessée dans de la boue.

\- Je ne suis pas idiot, Sebastian. Grogna-t-il.

Il porta la substance à son nez.

\- Toujours salé ? Questionna le majordome.

\- Toujours salé… Tu as semé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si on vous le demande : carotte, courgette et quelques potirons. Dit-il avec un sourire. Le sel qui reste est minime, peu dangereux. Vos essais catastrophiques en irrigation ont permis de laver le sel et j'ai ôté le maximum possible.

Ciel porta son doigt à sa tempe.

\- Ciel ! Cria une voix.

Il pinça les lèvres et se tourna vers la voix, conservant son visage impassible.

Une jeune fille arriva en courant vers eux, ses cheveux bruns mi-long flottant délicatement autour d'elle. Elle contourna la mélasse et s'arrêta devant les deux démons. Elle observa le corps couvert de boue de Ciel puis le champ maintenant radieux.

\- Quel magnifique travail. Vous savez vraiment tout faire ! Sourit-elle en prenant les mains de Ciel.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais ?

\- Oui ! Mais…

Elle porta ses doigts au lobe de son oreille gauche.

\- Ce n'est pas mon but final. Qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle. Comment ?

\- Eh bien… Dit Sebastian en posant sa main sur son cœur. Une forte quantité de sel a été déversée sur le champ, tuant toute les plantations.

\- Nous supposons que c'est une personne qui travaille près de la mer pour se procurer cette eau saline. Expliqua Ciel. Sebastian…

\- Je vais faire la liste des suspects potentiels dans les environs.

Il disparut soudainement alors que le garçon levait la main, l'œil écarquillé. Il était parti… Et lui était dans un état épouvantable. Il se passa la main sur le visage et porta ses doigts à ses tempes qu'il massa lentement.

\- Qu'as-tu planté ?

\- Ce qui est planté sont des carottes, courgettes et potirons. Mais, ce ne sera pas prêt avant quelques temps.

\- Oui… Nous achèterons. Murmura-t-elle.

Son regard se teinta d'amertume. Elle remarqua l'œil bleu de Ciel sur elle et éclata d'un rire horriblement forcé.

\- Viens ! Il reste un peu de légume ! On va faire de la soupe !

Elle partit vers la maison en trottinant. Arrivée devant sa petite maison, elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit signe. Comme elle portait ses doigts à son oreille, le garçon se hâta de la suivre, ravalant son irritation.

Il se glissa dans la chaumière derrière elle. Dès qu'on franchissait la porte, on débouchait dans une salle à manger qui servait de pièce à vivre et de cuisine. Heureusement, il savait que deux pièces servaient de chambres et que les commodités étaient ailleurs. Enfin… les toilettes se résumaient à un cabanon au fond du jardin et la salle de bain était un baquet d'eau, généralement gelée, derrière la maison.

Il détestait tout cela.

La demoiselle partit chercher de l'eau claire dans le fameux baquet à l'extérieur et la mit à chauffer au-dessus du foyer.

Elle revint avec trois oignons, une vingtaine de cosse de petit pois, un reste de céleri et deux pommes de terre.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il reste. Chuchota-t-elle. Mais on va faire une bonne soupe !

Elle lui décocha un sourire et attrapa son couteau pour préparer l'oignon d'une main experte.

\- Occupe-toi des petits pois.

\- À… vos ordres.

Il attrapa une cosse et essaya de l'ouvrir. Le pourtour céda et s'ouvrit, volant à travers la pièce et projetant des pois sur le sol.

\- Je m'en charge.

Il se retrouva à quatre pattes, partant à la recherche des légumes alors que la demoiselle préparait une petite coupelle d'eau.

\- Ciel…

\- Oui ?

Il se redressa avec deux petits pois en main et se tapa la tête contre une chaise. Il grogna de douleur et tâcha de ne pas trop serrer la main. La jeune fille possédait trop peu de nourriture pour gâcher si bêtement une pitance si précieuse.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, merci.

Il se releva et porta les graines dans le pot d'eau.

\- Si je te donnais l'ordre de voler… Est-ce que tu le ferais ?

\- Tant que nous sommes liés par le pacte, Jane Ferrars, et jusqu'à ce que votre demande soit effectuée, vous serez protégée et chacun de vos ordres sera accompli.

\- Tu as toujours tendance à me vouvoyer quand tu énonces le pacte.

Ciel opina bêtement. Probablement l'habitude d'entendre un vouvoiement lorsqu'on énonçait les closes du pacte.

\- Alors… J'y songerai.

Le garçon opina. Il se rapprocha de la demoiselle et essaya de libérer une deuxième série de petit pois. Ses doigts tremblaient. Il n'était pas doué pour ça…

Sebastian était parti. Mais c'était pour accomplir la mission. Il devait donc prendre sur lui alors qu'il n'attendait que son retour. Lui aurait déjà pelé et découpé tous les légumes, la soupe cuirait et il aurait trouvé une idée ingénieuse pour donner de la consistance à ce qui s'annonçait un brouet infâme mais qui aurait été délicieux sous ses doigts agiles.

\- Va plus vite, Ciel. Incita-t-elle.

\- Oui…

Il accéléra la cadence, s'évertuant à ne pas expulser des petits pois de toute part mais jeta de fréquent regard vers la fenêtre.

Le moment tant redouté arriva enfin. Il se retrouva avec les pommes de terre et un couteau en main. Il plaça la lame contre la peau et écarquilla l'œil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

Il entreprit de couper la patate en quatre et essaya de retirer la peau. Jane lui lança un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas une façon de faire orthodoxe mais pourquoi pas. Tant que tout était fait, au final.

Après une dizaine de minutes de labeur supplémentaire, et des entailles sur les mains de Ciel, la soupe fut sur le feu. Le garçon remarquait qu'il s'agissait davantage d'eau avec quelques légumes.

Il s'y était attendu.

Une odeur s'élevait dans la pièce. Loin du fumet joyeux dont il avait jadis eu l'habitude. C'était morne, triste.

La porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit sur une femme âgée d'environ trente ans. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, abattue.

\- Ah, tu es encore là, Ciel.

\- Il m'a aidé à faire le repas ! Il a arrangé le champ aussi ! Viens le voir !

Jane attrapa la femme par le poignet et courut avec elle pour l'emmener à l'extérieur. Le Comte soupira et chercha un chiffon pour essuyer ses mains encore souillée. Il se tourna toutefois vers cette chambre d'où venait la dame et s'y glissa furtivement. À travers les vitres crasseuses, la lumière dansait et offrait quelques trésors : le lit défait avec des draps de piètre qualité la tasse sale sur la table de chevet et la tache de sang qui n'avait pas été absorbée par le sol trop sec.

Il s'en approcha et s'accroupit. C'était en partie à cause d'elle qu'il était là…

Il se redressa et s'approcha de la penderie pour l'ouvrir et jeter un œil à l'intérieur. Aucune robe de paysanne. Uniquement des tenues pimpantes qu'il avait déjà vues en de quelques rares occasions. Des tenues qui lui rappelaient l'affaire obscure de Jack l'Éventreur.

\- Je dois rapidement manger. Annonça une voix mûre.

La femme.

\- Le repas est presque prêt ! Je vais couper du pain et tu pourras manger. Tu pars encore ce soir ?

\- Oui.

\- Et si on avait bien plus à manger ? Si tu n'avais pas besoin de ramener de l'argent cette fois-ci ? Ciel va ramener à manger !

Le garçon tourna la tête vers la porte.

\- Il a de l'argent, ton ami pique-assiette ?

Les poings du Noble tressautèrent. Pique-assiette ? Lui ?

\- Il ramènera à manger par tous les moyens.

\- Je demande à voir. S'il n'est pas là d'ici une heure, il sera temps… Commença la femme.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je sais qu'il se donnera au maximum ! Puisque… c'est un ordre.

L'œil de Ciel tressauta mais il porta sa main à son cœur, comme il avait vu Sebastian le faire si souvent.

\- _Yes, my Lady._

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et se glissa à l'extérieur. Il referma derrière lui et s'éloigna en trottinant. Ce n'est que lorsque la maison ne parut plus qu'avoir la taille d'une grosse caisse qu'il posa ses doigts contre son cache-œil.

\- Sebastian, viens à moi !

Il se recula lentement.

Il n'avait fait qu'une quinzaine de pas lorsqu'un certain démon surgit devant lui, un genou au sol, incliné, la main sur la poitrine.

\- Jeune Maître.

\- Sebastian… J'ai pour ordre de ramener de la nourriture par tous les moyens… Jane parlait même de voler si elle me le demandait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle vous a demandé à _vous_ de voler ? Demanda le valet en se levant.

Affublé de son sourire moqueur, il s'approcha, dressant un doigt mesquin vers lui.

\- Non. Elle a dit « Par tous les moyens » et « Il se donnera à son maximum » et a dit « puisque c'est un ordre ». Elle s'adressait à sa mère. Plus tôt, alors que nous faisions le repas, elle m'a demandé si je pouvais voler pour elle.

\- Vous avez fait le repas avec des mains aussi sales ? Demanda Sebastian. Et vous êtes dans un état déplorable…

\- Nous n'avons qu'une heure.

\- Nous ? Il s'agit de votre pacte, jeune Maître.

\- Et tu dois écouter mes ordres. Répliqua-t-il en repoussant son doigt trop proche de son nez.

Sebastian lui offrit un simple sourire.

\- Je les attends.

\- Mène-moi en ville et aide-moi à rassembler de la nourriture en moins de trois-quarts d'heure. C'est un ordre.

\- _Yes, my Lord._ Souffla son valet en se courbant. Si vous le permettez.

Il prit Ciel dans ses bras et attendit que le garçon passe ses bras autour de son cou pour filer vers la ville. Il courrait plus qu'autre chose, serrant son précieux colis contre son corps pour éviter que le vent ne le malmène ou qu'il ne risque de tomber.

Il survint finalement dans Londres, noyé de monde comme d'habitude. Sebastian posa Ciel et ils se rapprochèrent des allées marchandes, là où se confondaient encore des étals de commerçant qui vendaient tout ce qu'ils leur restaient dans l'espoir de se faire quelques sous. Certaines odeurs s'élevaient, peu appétissantes. Des légumes qui avaient trop pris le Soleil, des poissons qui ne supportaient plus les torrides coups de semonces.

Quelques-uns avaient la peau sur les os et ne devaient pas compter sur les restes misérables de leurs étals.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers son valet.

\- Nous n'avons plus d'argent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, jeune Maître.

\- Je n'aime pas ça. Mais un ordre est un ordre, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous comprenez enfin ma douleur après ces nombreuses années. Sourit Sebastian en se penchant.

\- Tais-toi et fais ce qui doit être fait.

\- À vos ordres. Quant à vous… Un garçon innocent et sale comme vous, je suis sûr que vous pouvez en apitoyez plus d'un. S'amusa le valet.

Il disparut avant que Ciel ne puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit. Il serra les mâchoires et observa les passants qui allaient et venaient.

Il se constitua un air de chien battu et déambula à travers les allées. Un ordre c'était un ordre. Il volerait s'il le fallait mais tant que ça pouvait être son dernier atout. L'ordre n'était pas direct, sinon, il s'y serait plié. Surtout que perdre une main n'était pas un problème, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il s'approcha d'un étal.

\- Monsieur… Excusez-moi… Je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours et…

\- Tu as l'air bien portant. Répliqua l'homme. Tu n'essaierais pas de te faire de l'argent sur le dos des honnêtes gens ?

Ciel secoua la tête.

\- Tu as envie de nourriture ?

Le commerçant attrapa une tomate qui avait un peu trop subi la lumière et lui écrasa dans le visage. Le Noble cracha la pulpe âcre et le tua du regard.

\- Disparais sale gosse !

Le démon maugréa en s'éloignant, se retenant d'appeler Sebastian pour apprendre à cet idiot. Pourtant, sa gorge lui démangeait. Lui, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à le voler.

Il avança en quête d'une personne plus charitable, ce qui ne serait pas forcément compliqué, lorsqu'il se figea. Là, dans la boutique…

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et observa la peluche qui se pavanait sous un grand écriteau.

 _« Nouveau Peter Rabbit de la Société Funtom »_

Mais il trouvait là une version lapinette. Un poil rose qui avait l'air doux, un petit chapeau fleuri, un collier de perle.

\- Quelle bonne idée… Mais qui a fait ça ?

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et observa le travail minutieux. C'était une idée qu'il aurait dû lui-même avoir. Il loua l'intelligence de la personne qui avait repris tout cela.

Ciel se dirigea vers une poubelle et y plongea les mains sous le regard moqueur de l'autre malotru. Il l'ignora consciencieusement et extirpa un journal, bien qu'il était écœuré de faire ceci. S'il avait aperçu des feuillets ailleurs, il aurait de loin préféré cela. Il regarda la date et vit « 1896 ».

\- Déjà…

\- Jeune Maître.

Ciel sursauta et se tourna vers l'homme qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il tenait une caisse remplie de victuailles portant des coups ou à moitié coupé.

\- Tu en as Sebastian ?

\- Oui. Ce sont des produits qu'ils ne pourraient vendre. Demandés courtoisement et en leur offrant des menus services, les commerçants se sont montrés affables. Quant à vous, jeune Maître, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Le Noble désigna le marchand qui ricanait d'autant plus en voyant l'impeccable tenue de Sebastian. Il n'avait visiblement plus aucun intérêt de savoir si le « pauvre petit » lui mentait ou pas mais il s'amusait de toute cette situation.

\- Il m'a manqué de respect.

\- Je vois. Dit le majordome en retirant un peu de pulpe de la chevelure nuit. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de tendre les bras ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es encore mis en tête, Sebastian ?

Il s'exécuta tout de même et failli tomber lorsque le poids soudain de la caisse pesa sur lui. Il tint bon, les genoux fléchis, et lança un regard hagard vers son majordome. Celui-ci lui sourit.

\- Avec votre autorisation…

\- Euh… Oui. Dit-il, sans douter.

Le valet se tourna et partit vers le commerçant. Il se pencha vers lui et discuta, les lèvres étirées. Mais Ciel savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il le connaissait depuis le temps. Il sourit et détourna le regard, s'attardant sur le Peter Rabbit. Qui avait eu cette idée ingénieuse ? Il ne cessait d'y penser.

Sept ans…

\- Vous continuez de me tenir cela ?

\- Ah ? Sebastian… Je suppose. Répondit-il en levant l'œil vers lui.

Il se sentit soulever et resserra la caisse en portant un regard en direction de l'étal. Personne n'avait vu cet homme s'effondrer ? Quelqu'un avait-il remarqué ?

\- Attention, j'y vais.

Sebastian bondit et atterrit sur le bord d'un toit.

Un cri résonna.

Ah… Quelqu'un avait remarqué. L'enfant entendit un rire moqueur et sentit le torse qui le soutenait tressauter puis Londres fut abandonnée derrière eux.

Dans les ruelles, les gens se poussaient pour voir. Des inquiets, d'autres avides. Mais tous remarquaient une même chose.

Ce sourire.

Avait-il vu le paradis ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Deux épines dans une botte

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Jane et sa mère.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Deux épines dans une botte de foin_**

Jane se précipita vers sa mère qui venait de revêtir ses plus beaux atours. Grâce à son bustier, elle paraissait même dotée d'une somptueuse poitrine, elle qui n'avait que la peau sur les os.

\- Maman ! Ciel va revenir !

\- Ça fait déjà une demi-heure.

\- Il en reste donc une autre ! Il va revenir.

\- Ton ami est pique-assiette te dis-je.

Sa mère s'approcha des fourneaux et pinça les lèvres.

\- Regarda ce qu'il m'a aidé à préparer ! Sourit-elle.

\- Ça ?

\- Et le champ… Tu te souviens du champ ? Gémit-elle.

\- Je ne crois pas en lui. Ce garçon n'a pas l'air fiable !

La porte s'ouvrit, offrant un sourire d'ange et un regard pétillant.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir l'air fiable.

Sur ces mots dits d'un ton doux et chantant, il s'approcha de la table où il posa sa caisse. La demoiselle écarquilla les yeux et se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci !

La mère s'approcha et observa les provisions avec un renfoncement du nez.

\- Il n'y a que des demi-pains. Et ici, il manque des branches à ce chou.

Jane câlina Ciel avant de revenir en courant vers la caisse. Elle sortit des victuailles, les yeux écarquillés de joie. Oui, il manquait des bouts de ce poireau, oui le chou-fleur était un peu noir, bien sûr il y avait des coups sur les carottes et des germes sur les pommes de terre mais c'était plus qu'il en fallait pour la semaine à venir !

\- C'est fantastique, hein, maman ?

Jane se précipita vers la casserole et découpa quelques poireaux, une nouvelle pomme de terre et y ajouta quelques épinards qui n'auraient pas durés bien longtemps de toute façon.

L'odeur devint très vite bien plus alléchante alors que le potage prenait de la consistance. Alors que la demoiselle préparait quelques tranches de pain qu'elle beurra puis s'affaire à mettre la table, Ciel continuait de sourire à la maîtresse de maison.

\- Je suppose que tu veux une compensation pour ça. Dit-elle froidement.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers Jane sans se dépeindre de ce faux sourire qui commençait à lui faire mal aux zygomatiques.

Il aurait sa compensation, il n'y avait pas de problème pour cela.

\- Non. Dit-il. Je ne vous ramène sans doute pas la nourriture espérée mais c'est tout de même mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est sublime, Ciel !

La femme maugréa en dévisageant l'enfant. Elle se tourna et partit vers sa chambre. Le comte en profita pour perdre ce rictus, l'air bien plus cynique. Elle était presque déçue de ne pas pouvoir offrir son corps, non ?

\- Comment as-tu fait ? Est-ce que tu as…

\- Les invendus et quelques services.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Mais…

Elle le désigna.

\- On dirait qu'ils ont voulus trop t'en donner.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose.

\- Tu peux aller te laver. Tu ne manges pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'en apprécie pas moins de bonnes odeurs. Répondit-il à voix basse. On ne pourra pas me traiter de pique-assiette. Ajouta-t-il plus haut.

Il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Au fait… Où est ton ami ? J'oublie toujours son nom…

\- Sebastian… Il sera bientôt là.

\- Il ne mange pas ? S'assura Jane.

\- En effet. Il a… déjà bien mangé tout à l'heure.

Il lui lança un coup d'œil narquois et sortit.

\- Je l'espère…

Il s'avança vers le baquet d'eau froide et croisa les bras, un sourcil haussé. Il avait bien besoin de se laver mais avec quelque chose d'aussi frais et de sale ? Il leva les yeux vers le champ qui se dressait plus loin. Si la terre était labourée, il se révélait nu à la différence des autres plantations qu'ils avaient vues en allant et revenant de Londres. Il supposait que le petit jeu auxquels ils s'étaient adonné tout à l'heure se reproduirait.

Il puisa un seau d'eau et fit rouler l'eau dans le récipient, gardant l'œil vers le champ, réfléchissant déjà à toutes les options qui s'offraient à eux. Il eut une pensée pour Sebastian. Ça ne faisait que deux jours qu'il était dans cette famille et il en avait déjà plus qu'assez alors son majordome qui avait passé trois ans en tant que domestique, qui était lié à lui pour l'éternité…

Il posa la seille et retira son cache-œil qu'il fourra dans la poche de sa tenue crasseuse. La boue avait séché ce qui rendait l'habit lourd mais désagréablement raide. Pareillement pour sa chemise qu'il n'arrivait pas à ôter. Ses doigts ripaient sur les boutons poisseux. Que pouvait-il faire à part essuyer ses mains souillées sur son bas ? Il répétait sans cesse les mêmes actions.

Heureusement, Jane, elle, s'en sortait très bien sans lui à entendre son ton guilleret alors qu'elle entretenait une discussion qui paraissait horriblement fausse à l'oreille du Comte.

\- Eh bien…

Ciel sursauta puis serra les mâchoires. Il tourna un œil assassin vers son valet qui l'observait.

Depuis quand ? Avait-il vu toutes ses tentatives humiliantes ? Ses essais effrénés pour se débarrasser de ses couches inutiles ? À le voir poser un genou dans cette crasse ambiante pour entreprendre lui-même de libérer son frêle corps, Ciel supposa que oui.

\- Alors ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Dans les environs il y a trois personnes qui travaillent en zone côtière. La famille Pike, la maison que vous pouvez voir au loin, constituée d'un Albert qui travaille dans le bâtiment à l'embouchure de la tamise, d'une femme et de trois enfants de quinze à huit ans.

Donnant ces explications, Sebastian lui retira sa chemise qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur un tas de paille. Il déboutonna le pantalon et entreprit de le retirer en poursuivant :

\- Anne Gatling, veuve, travaille près de la mer. Elle a l'air d'avoir des occupations aussi crapuleuses que la mère de votre Maîtresse. Il semblerait que ce soit elle qui lui ait désigné les lieux les plus adaptés pour s'adonner à la profession.

Il soutint la douce taille de Ciel quand il prit appuie sur lui au moment où il lui retirait de l'autre main les derniers vêtements.

\- Pour finir Peter Rothschild qui est poissonnier. Il est presque toujours absent, il vit avec sa fille Martha qui est mariée à un Smith et avec qui ils ont deux enfants déjà sorti de la maison.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'informations.

\- Si vous les oubliez, je n'ai pas manqué de tout noté et vous pourrez le consulter comme il vous plaît. Sourit le valet, en désignant les rouleaux qu'il avait posé près des vêtements de l'enfant.

Les lèvres du garçon se tordirent mais il acquiesça. Il ferma les yeux lorsque l'eau froide mouilla son corps. Être lavé lui faisait beaucoup de bien après avoir supporté la crasse. Bien sûr, il aurait préféré un bain chaud et parfumé.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir ici.

Le Noble ouvrit un œil pour voir une vieille caisse et prit place. Sebastian avait certainement retiré la moindre esquille, toute petite bête intrusive. Il lui faisait confiance.

\- Je m'arrangerai auprès de Jane pour savoir si nous devons aller investiguer. Quelqu'un t'a-t-il semblé le coupable ?

Il vit un sourire tranquille.

\- Et vous ?

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, Sebastian. Soupira le garçon.

\- Ils sont tous les trois des coupables parfaits. J'ai écarté ceux qui n'avaient aucune raison. Les Pike sont leurs voisins directs et une dispute avec éclatés parce que le père de Jane avait retrouvé les animaux des Pike dans son champ. Anne Gatling pouvait simplement chercher une collègue. Les rues sont plus sûres lorsqu'on a quelqu'un pour nous accompagner et elles partent toujours ensemble. Quant à Rothschild, il ne supportait pas la famille.

Il continuait de tremper son linge dans l'eau et à laver le corps chétif de son maître, passant sur les jambes, sur le torse frêle ou dans son dos noué. Il n'omit pas non plus son visage, ses épaules ou même des zones plus intimes en l'attirant sur ses cuisses pour qu'il ne demeure pas sur la caisse un brin sale néanmoins.

Ciel se laissait faire comme une poupée de chiffon, confiant dans chacun des gestes qui étaient son quotidien. Ses yeux le scrutaient alors que celui teinté de mauve miroitait au fil de ses pensées.

\- C'est la première fois que nous revenons ici. Ça fait sept ans.

\- Je l'ai remarqué. Les choses n'ont pas tellement changées.

\- Vraiment ?

Sebastian entendit des accents particuliers dans sa voix et le dévisagea avec stupeur, s'interrompant, serviette en main.

\- Une chose à pourtant changé. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. Évidemment. Vous êtes un démon à présent. Ce qui veut dire que vous n'avez absolument pas changé. Vous êtes toujours le même enfant capricieux. J'espère que vous ne prévoyez pas de me faire courir d'un bout à l'autre de Londres. Ne vous faites pas kidnapper.

\- Tu resteras toujours à mon service, tu écouteras chacun de mes ordres… Mais tu n'as aucune vie à préserver. On pourrait m'arracher le cœur que tu laisserais faire.

Ciel le fixa sans sourciller.

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a fallu sept ans pour que vous vous posiez cette question ?

\- C'est la première fois qu'elle a un intérêt. Réponds, Sebastian.

\- Je vous sers. Et la moindre des choses, lorsqu'on sert quelqu'un, c'est de lui éviter des douleurs inutiles.

Il lui enfila des dessous propres puis un pantalon et il sourit en se penchant vers lui.

\- Je suis _attaché_ à vous, jeune Maître.

L'enfant le dévisagea et opina à peine. Il ne dit mot tout du long et ce jusqu'à ce que son cache-œil fut replacé. Il épousseta ses vêtements lorsqu'il fut enfin rhabillé.

\- Bien. Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et retourna à l'intérieur. Jane et sa mère étaient déjà attablées. La jeune fille agita la main en direction de l'enfant alors que la femme levait les yeux vers Sebastian, souriante.

\- Quel plaisir de vous voir. Venez donc partager notre repas.

Ciel afficha un rictus. Dire qu'il était traité de pique-assiette alors que Jane le présentait continuellement comme leur sauveur. Bien sûr, elles devaient tout au valet et il méritait des remerciements, mais tout de même. Il se rapprocha de son majordome et lui prit le bras.

L'homme lui jeta un regard amusé puis s'inclina.

\- Je vous remercie, gente dame, mais j'ai mangé peu avant de rentrer. Je vous suis reconnaissant pour cette attention.

\- C'est normal. Et n'hésitez pas si vous avez faim ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Maman… Murmura Jane.

\- Quoi ? Sebastian est une personne très agréable. Je le lui reconnais simplement.

\- Mais papa n'est mort qu'il n'y a que deux semaines…

Ciel leva la tête vers son majordome qui lui porta un regard discret. Le garçon secoua fermement le menton.

\- Ma chère Dame Mary, ma Demoiselle Jane, ne vous disputez pas de la sorte.

Sebastian bougea la chaise de Ciel pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Il la poussa doucement dès qu'il fut installé et se tint à son côté. Geste qui ne manqua pas d'interloquer la femme. Même Jane qui semblait troublée.

\- Excusez-moi.

Le majordome s'inclina puis retourna dehors quelques secondes. Juste le temps de revenir avec les trois parchemins.

\- Pas maintenant. Souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Mary.

\- Juste un peu de lecture. Répondit Ciel.

\- Nous ne sommes pas lettrés ! Assena la mère.

\- Il n'a jamais été dit que je la ferais lire. Rétorqua le Noble.

Cette femme l'agaçait. Il fallait que ce soit la mère de la personne à qui il était lié, bien sûr…

Il se permit encore un regard vers Sebastian qui lui sourit tranquillement. Avait-il vraiment pensé ça toutes ses années ? Devait-il le prendre en pitié aujourd'hui ?

Il décida simplement que non. Pour aucune raison.

Sebastian se fera une joie de le détromper au moment le plus inopportun de toute façon.

\- En allant en ville, j'ai vu un nouveau Peter Rabbit… Commença Ciel.

\- Personne n'a d'argent pour ça. Rétorqua la femme. C'est un odieux produit de luxe inventé par un être peu soucieux de la basse classe.

\- En effet. Dit Sebastian.

L'enfant lui jeta un regard venimeux.

\- C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle ses jouets et confiseries se retrouvent dans toutes les mains. Bien sûr, certains produits sont plus luxueux et c'est là la preuve d'un homme d'affaire fourbe et intelligent.

Le Comte dissimula un sourire en coin, ravi de ce soutien presqu'inespéré. Il vit le coup d'œil jeté par son valet à sa personne. Il inclina la tête vers lui.

\- Qui est à la tête de la Funtom Company ? Questionna Ciel.

\- On ne sait pas. Pourquoi on le saurait ? Demanda Mary avec agressivité.

\- Oubliez… Soupira le Noble.

Il n'allait pas leur parler de l'avoir lu dans les journaux. C'était forcément un coup à être invectivé. Mais il ne voyait pas qui avait repris l'entreprise. Lui qui ne l'avait léguée à personne lors de sa « mort ». Il ne pouvait pas espérer des idées aussi brillantes de la part de Soma ou Lau. Tout du contraire, l'affaire aurait couru à sa perte.

Il retint un second soupir et attendit tranquillement qu'elles aient tous deux fini de manger. Il jetait néanmoins des regards vers Mary qui s'intéressait constamment à Sebastian. Celui-ci se contentait de lui offrir un sourire courtois.

Finalement, une longue demi-heure se découla avant que la femme ne se lève. Elle posa sa main sur le bras du majordome.

\- Je vais me fatiguée, je suis éreintée. Sourit-elle d'un ton goulu.

Ciel fixa son valet. Celui-ci le regarda à son tour, les lèvres retroussées en une expression aussi mutine que diabolique.

Mary partit, permettant au jeune démon de se pencher vers Jane.

\- Sebastian a découvert trois familles susceptibles de t'en vouloir. Albert Pike pour cause de dispute, Anne Gatling pour prostituer ta mère et Peter Rothschild par haine. Chacun d'entre eux est potentiellement la personne que tu cherches.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- Que désires-tu ?

\- Je veux que la personne qui a détruit ma vie meure.

Jane regarda ses mains.

\- Même si ça veut dire que tu prendras mon âme. Mais ai-je le droit de prendre ces trois vies juste pour être sûre ? … Enquêtez ! S'il vous plaît… Ne tuez que celui qui a vraiment ruiné ma vie. Je ne veux pas que celles d'autrui soient détruites.

\- Pourtant, à moins que ce soit Anne Gatling, tu retireras un proche à quelqu'un. Et encore. Se rectifia-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière. J'assume. Dit-elle en souriant. Et je veux vraiment savoir qui a fait ça. Merci de m'y aider.

Elle se leva et alla puiser un peu d'eau pour faire la vaisselle.

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher. Et vous, qu'allez-vous faire ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de dormir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet. Mais mon jeune Maître appréciera de se reposer.

\- On n'a pas de second lit.

\- Si je peux vous emprunter quelques draps, je m'en arrangerai.

\- Oui ! Bonne nuit. Sourit-elle.

Ciel observa le dos de la jeune fille quelques secondes. Serait-ce sa dernière nuit ? Il avait foi dans les compétences de Sebastian et savait qu'il pouvait régler cette affaire extrêmement vite. Il le lui avait régulièrement prouvé.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son valet sortir avec les couvertures et le suivit juste à temps pour le voir aménager des tas de paille en une couche agréable. Le garçon s'approcha de lui et se laissa déshabiller sans dire un mot. Il préféra de loin attendre d'être installé sur son lit de fortune. Bien sûr, il était un peu dur mais il ne pouvait pas trop en demander. Il le souhaitait tellement néanmoins.

\- Sebastian…

L'homme se pencha vers lui.

\- Je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez ?

\- Ne soit pas stupide. J'aimerais que tu avances dans les recherches mais que tu découvres aussi ce qu'il en est dans la compagnie Funtom. Nous ne sommes pas venu pour ça mais je ne peux cesser d'y penser.

\- À vos ordres.

\- Et…

Ciel roula sur le flanc, se tournant vers le côté de la maison. Il retira son cache-œil qu'il tendit à son valet.

\- Reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

\- _Yes, my Lord._


	4. Chapitre 3 : Investigation

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Jane et Mary Ferrars (et les Pike, et Rothschild et Anne Gatling mais bon ^^)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Investigation_**

\- Commissaire !

Arthur Randall leva les yeux vers une jeune recrue qui courrait vers lui. Il en profita alors pour s'éloigner de ce corps béat. Au moins, celui-ci ne puait pas malgré la chaleur étouffante. Ils auraient tôt fait de le faire disparaître.

\- Il y a un assassin à Londres et nous devons nous méfier de lui. Annonça le Lord.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Mais que devons-nous faire ? Ces meurtres… Cette joie que l'on trouve sur le visage des cadavres. Est-ce que c'est mal si les gens sont si heureux de mourir ?

Le bruit de claque résonna dans le Soleil déclinant.

\- Est-ce que… c'est mal ? Répéta le Commissaire. Bien sûr que oui ! Un meurtrier reste un meurtrier même s'il a utilisé de ravisant atouts ! Et nous devons l'arrêter à tout prix. Surveillez l'arrivée des ports, vérifiez toute nouvelle tête dans les rues de Londres !

Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit une fraction de seconde. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

C'était le genre d'enquête que la Reine voulait voir corrigée et réglée. Le genre d'enquête où on faisait toujours appel à ce garçon qui avait disparu de la surface de l'Île, un jour, et qu'on avait défini comme mort.

C'était sept ans plus tôt. Pourquoi penser à lui ? Il ne l'avait jamais apprécié… Le fin limier de la Reine. Si arrogant, si secret… si intelligent.

Devait-il y voir un indice dû à son intuition ? Était-ce le signe qu'il surgirait du néant avec son expression implacable, lui jetant au visage des solutions et des indices que personnes à part lui ne pourrait débusquer ?

Il le pressentait.

Alors il observait les environs, le moindre recoin de la rue, s'attendant à ce qu'il apparaisse au détour d'une maison tel un chat.

Il se faisait des idées.

\- Que pouvez-vous me dire au sujet de ce cadavre ?

\- Celui-ci est vrai et ça s'est déroulé devant témoin. Dit un officier. Il se serait… simplement écroulé. Personne n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit… Les médecins pensent que son cœur s'est arrêté. C'est ce qu'ils avaient dit pour les autres victimes. C'est le cinquième en deux semaines.

\- Notez la position de toutes les victimes. Je veux savoir leur âge, leurs familles, tout. Je veux ces rapports au plus tôt. Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre !

\- Oui, Commissaire.

L'homme fit un garde à vous puis partit en courant.

µµµ

Une main se perdit dans la chevelure de Ciel et il remua, tiré de ses songes aussi inutile que factice. Se réveiller était tellement facile, un éclat de Soleil, des cris d'animaux, une odeur anormale, un bruit de pas… Être démon avait autant d'avantages que de désavantages. Il devait s'en accommoder.

Les nuits étaient longues quelquefois. Les journées s'étiraient. Les plaisirs de la vie étaient absent mais d'autres se révélaient. L'un demeurerait. Il continuait d'exceller dans les jeux et s'y perdait. Il se distrayait avec des découvertes, un apprentissage.

\- Arrête de m'embêter.

\- Il est l'heure de vous réveiller, jeune Maître.

\- Je suis réveillé.

\- Alors il est l'heure de sortir de votre lit. Je sais que vous appréciez ce conf…

Sebastian retira le brin de paille qui avait atterrit dans sa bouche.

\- Votre réflexe, votre rapidité et votre précision a prodigieusement augmenté. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour cela.

Ciel se redressa et lui jeta un regard acide qui provoqua une courbette exagérée chez son majordome.

Le garçon sortit de sa couche et se laissa préparer.

\- Je me suis occupé du champ ce matin. La salinité a l'air toujours forte mais Jane n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Les effets de la dévastation, si elle survient, devraient avoir lieu dans le courant du mois et j'ai confiance en vos talents pour lui avoir arraché son âme d'ici-là. Expliqua l'homme.

\- Tu crois en tes propres talents. Rectifia-t-il.

\- Jane, par ailleurs, est déjà réveillée et s'occupe du petit déjeuner.

\- Ce qui explique tes murmures.

Un sourire lui répondit alors que le valet boutonnait sa chemise.

\- Tout son travail ayant été fait durant la nuit, elle sera libre de nous accompagner, comme elle l'a demandé, pour des investigations.

\- T'ennuyais-tu durant la nuit ?

\- Puisque vous dormiez comme un bébé et qu'il n'y a rien à faire ici : oui. Cette maison est trop petite.

L'enfant le regarda sans un mot. Le majordome termina de l'habiller et se redressa enfin.

\- Nous voilà fin prêt.

\- Libre à toi de t'occuper durant la nuit.

\- Merci de votre sollicitude. Je n'avais pas attendu cet ordre.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi.

Il laissa Sebastian arranger ses cheveux puis il se dirigea vers la maison qu'il ouvrit. Il laissa au soin de son majordome de refermer derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, Jane.

\- Ciel !

La demoiselle posa une poêle sur la table et courut vers le garçon. D'un mouvement habile, le valet se glissa jusqu'à ladite table pour soulever le plat brûlant et éviter d'endommager le bois. Il se permit même de placer la nourriture dans l'assiette et d'en arranger l'aspect. L'omelette, baveuse, avait cessé de paraître régurgitée pour être roulée d'une façon élégante. Surtout qu'il avait ajouté deux feuilles de salade pour harmoniser le tout et camoufler les imperfections.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Bien. Et toi ?

\- Très bien. Sebastian m'a déjà dit que tu avais certainement prévu un plan pour aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il dit ça ?

\- Je m'ennuyais et nous avons parlé. Dit-elle. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non. J'ai confiance en lui. En effet, enchaîna-t-il, si cela ton convient, nous pourrions aller voir les suspects potentiels. Nous les interrogerons et décèlerons des comportements. Grâce à ta présence, ça sera probablement plus aisé.

Elle acquiesça légèrement.

\- Même si je n'étais pas utile, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir.

Elle porta ses doigts à son oreille gauche.

\- C'est vraiment ce qui compte le plus. Comprendre.

Ciel haussa un sourcil sous le couvert de ses cheveux. Il avait donné son âme à un démon pour se venger. Elle l'avait sacrifiée plus pour savoir que pour voir des têtes tomber. Mais, de toute façon, au final, les résultats seraient les mêmes.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sebastian. Enfin presque.

Il comptait bien dévorer son âme.

\- Waouh ! Sebastian, c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur ! Tu as beaucoup de chance Ciel ! S'écria jovialement Jane en s'asseyant.

L'enfant observa le majordome.

\- Oui. Il fait de l'excellent travail. C'est bien normal… Puisque c'est un diable de majordome.

\- Merci, jeune Maître.

\- J'ai presque fini. Dit Jane. Maman ne se lèvera pas avant l'après-midi, on pourra être absent suffisamment longtemps. Tant que je suis là pour le repas.

\- Pas d'inquiétude. Sebastian s'assurera qu'il soit prêt et que tu n'aies aucun problème.

\- Merci. C'est trop gentil sans que je ne le demande !

Ciel répondit par une ébauche de sourire fictif. Il ne mentait plus depuis qu'il était démon mais il avait appris de Sebastian comment berner et séduire pour que la victime s'abandonne à soi. Le fait de devoir se montrer sous son meilleur jour en société avait également aidé à cela. Il savait comment charmer avec son visage enfantin et son œil qui semblait rempli d'innocence.

La demoiselle termina son repas et fit la vaisselle, repoussant l'homme lorsqu'il s'avança pour l'aider.

Le jeune Comte s'approcha de son majordome et lui offrit un regard goguenard. Il voyait bien qu'il s'ennuyait mais il savait aussi que ce n'était que temporaire.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Comment veux-tu y aller ? Questionna Ciel. Vite ou lentement ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est « vite » ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

L'enfant leva le regard vers son majordome qui s'inclina en souriant.

\- Si ça ne vous indispose pas, je vous porterai tous deux.

\- Tous deux. Répéta-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Le garçon donna un coup sur le torse de son domestique.

\- Il a connu pire.

\- Je… veux bien tenter ! Sourit-elle.

L'homme ouvrit la porte puis souleva Ciel d'un seul bras, le soutenant avec aisance puis attrapa la jeune fille de la même façon. Elle s'accrocha à lui, épatée.

\- Tu es vraiment fort, Sebastian !

\- Merci, ma Demoiselle.

Le majordome disparu à toute vitesse. Jane s'accrocha plus fort au haut du grand démon, ne remarquant pas le coup d'œil de celui à qui elle était liée.

Ils arrivèrent en un temps effroyablement record à la propriété des Pike. Son magnifique champ s'étendait devant eux et des enclos contenaient des poulaillers, des vaches, moutons et quelques cochons. La jeune fille leur jeta un regard jaloux alors qu'on la posait au sol. Ciel fut déposé à son tour et Sebastian agita les mèches nuit qui s'étaient éparpillées au gré du vent. Il détourna le visage en voyant le grand sourire fourbe de son majordome.

\- Merci de nous avoir emmenés.

\- C'est tout naturel.

Jane courut vers la chaumière et frappa à la porte. Ciel se tourna vers son valet.

\- Nous la rejoignons ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Sur qui pariez-vous, finalement ?

\- Et toi ?

Il porta un doigt devant ses lèvres.

\- J'hésite entre Gatling et Rothschild… L'Humain est tellement imbu de soi. L'Humain peut détruire les autres pour atteindre son but.

\- Vous l'étiez il n'y a pas si longtemps.

\- C'est pour ça que je le sais. Dit-il froidement.

Il s'avança vers la maison où Jane discutait déjà.

\- Mais j'ai envie d'écarter Gatling… Comment aurait-elle pu deviner que le père de Jane se suiciderait et que la mère serait condamner à se prostituer, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger, soit dit en passant. Il y avait tant d'autres dénouements possibles.

\- Voulez-vous directement vous tourner vers Rothschild ?

\- Laissons faire Jane.

Il ajusta une mèche de cheveux et rejoignit la demoiselle.

Elle tourna la tête en les voyant arriver.

\- Madame Pike, voici Ciel et Sebastian.

\- Bonjour. Salua la femme au tablier couvert de farine.

\- Bonjour. Répondit le garçon.

\- Bonjour. Ajouta le majordome en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Ciel est mon ami et…

\- Je suis son tuteur. Sourit Sebastian.

\- Je vois… Pour en revenir à notre discussion, Jane, je suis sincèrement navrée de l'état de ton champ. Toute cette histoire est si triste. Venez prendre un verre.

Elle rentra dans la maison et les invita dans sa salle à manger qui servait de cuisine. Elle leur servit de l'eau qui reposait dans un coin de la pièce pour cet usage, probablement.

\- Est-ce que vous avez qui a fait ça ? Demanda Jane.

\- Une semaine que tu demandes cela sans cesse. Si nous le savions, nous te l'aurions déjà dit.

\- Mais c'est tout de même étrange. Intervint Ciel.

\- Asseyez-vous, Monsieur. Dit-il à l'adresse de Sebastian qui demeurait debout au côté de son Maître.

\- Vous n'avez vu personne ? Poursuivit l'enfant.

\- Ils disent qu'on a déversé de l'eau de mer ! Si ce n'est pas votre mari…

\- Il en aura fallu de l'eau de mer pour noyer votre champ. Vous pensez que nous aurions fait cela ? Tant de temps dépensé pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous n'aviez pas apprécié la plainte de papa à propos de vos animaux qui venait toujours mangé chez nous et pas chez vous. Nous savions que c'était anormal !

Un bruit de claquement résonna dans la pièce. Ciel regarda la main tremblante de la maîtresse de maison alors que Jane tournait sa tête vers lui.

\- Penses-tu que nous aurions pris le risque de rendre malade nos bêtes ? Idiote ! Nous préférons les laisser brouter vos pâturages que les nôtres ! De toute façon, vous vous êtes installé si proche de nous ! Les bêtes avaient l'habitude d'aller manger là ! Mais de là à penser que nous pourrions noyer vos champ alors que nous vous avons toujours aidé ! Quelle ingrate ! Comment oses-tu, Jane ?

\- Je pensais que le pacte… Murmura la demoiselle.

\- Protège ta vie. Pas ton corps. Répondit Ciel.

Les lèvres de la fille se tordirent.

\- Je vois ce que tu brûles de me demander. Fais-le si tu le désires mais prends garde. C'est un pouvoir intéressant mais dangereux. Il pourrait consumer ton âme.

\- Et alors ? Grimaça-t-elle. Ne l'est-elle pas déjà ? Ne t'est-elle pas promise ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda la femme.

\- Il n'y a peut-être rien à comprendre. On se moque de nous, voilà tout. Des étrangers, des gens sans le sou, qui cherchent à s'en sortir en venant corrompre des terres appartenant aux autres…

\- Pourquoi ne pas les réduire plus bas que terre. Exterminer leur champ, voir le père de famille se suicider de désespoir, de faiblesse voir la mère donner son corps et s'abaisser dans la luxure la plus immonde pour retrouver des joies fugaces voir la fille faire bonne figure alors que le mal la ronge depuis qu'elle s'est offerte à un démon. Reprit Ciel.

\- Ce spectacle leur plaît. Murmura-t-elle en serrant les poings.

La femme se recula, les yeux écarquillés.

\- De quoi parlez-vous comme ça ?

\- Avez-vous trouvé plaisant de voir la ferme perdre sa valeur et ses membres, Madame Pike ? Vous êtes-vous dit : « Fantastique, ils s'en vont. Cette maison ne bougera plus ma vue. Ne sera plus dans mon petit coin de paradis. » ?

\- Les enfants devaient prendre garde. Pesta la femme. Nous devions entretenir notre maison pour faire bonne figure. Lorsqu'ils avaient un bouc, mon fils Timothy a été blessé.

\- Juste percuté ! S'écria Jane. Il en riait deux minutes après !

\- Et alors ? J'aurais tout voulu déversé l'eau salée dans vos champs ! Mais je me contenterai des miettes de désespoir. Ta mère est une catin et souille la réputation de l'endroit ! Puisque je lui parle, on me voit aussi comme une catin !

Les lèvres de Sebastian s'étirèrent. Elles se déchiraient. Une seule supposition erronée avait fait jaillir la vérité. Que ces esprits étaient faibles. Il vit d'un coup d'œil que son Maître l'interrogeait du regard. Un regard clair et franc. Il opina pour toute réponse.

Pourquoi pas ?

\- Ciel !

\- Bien… Lorsque ça aura commencé, plus moyen de revenir en arrière. Même en suppliant. Aucun médecin ne pourra rien contre cela.

La jeune fille, le regard fou, tourna le visage vers elle. L'homme se pencha à son oreille.

\- Ordonnez-le, que nous n'ayons aucune méprise.

Jane serra les points.

\- Ciel, je veux la voir morte. C'est un ordre !

La femme se recula et buta dans une casserole qui s'effondra avec fracas. L'enfant s'inclina, singeant son majordome au sourire amusé.

\- _Yes, my Lady_. Sebastian.

\- _Yes, my Lord_.

Ciel poussa Jane dans le dos pour qu'elle se dirige vers la sorte.

\- Inutile de voir cela. Sebastian préfère éviter les spectateurs lorsque son côté démon ressort de trop.

La demoiselle consentit à sortir, les yeux hagards.

Un gémissement flotta dans l'air. La porte claqua.

\- Voici la première mort qui pèsera sur ta conscience, Jane Ferrars.

µµµ

Un employé s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte et s'inclina bien bas. Il reçut un sourire qui lui mit du baume au cœur. Le claquement des talons se répercuta sur le carrelage et dans les couloirs tel un signe qui poussa des salariés à se précipiter vers d'autres battants pour les pousser. Ils s'efforçaient d'avoir l'air le plus jovial possible alors qu'on leur offrait ce même sourire doux et discret.

Des dentelles, du taffetas et de la soierie dans des tons chauds virevoltaient à chacun de ses pas. Certains regards étaient dégoûtés voire révoltés mais l'apparence faussement euphorique s'éclipsait généralement lorsqu'ils découvraient les traits fins, lorsque les boucles dorées voletaient.

\- Puis-je savoir le chiffre d'affaire de la semaine ?

\- Dix mille huit cent quarante-deux Livres Sterling Madame FitzEmperesse. Comme vous l'aviez imaginé, les Peter Rabbit pour filles se vendent merveilleusement bien. Toutes les petites filles se l'arrachent. Ils sont de nouveau en vendent.

\- Cette fois, j'aimerais que vous assortissiez les Peter Rabbit avec des sucettes en forme de lapin. Un paquet acheté avec un Peter Rabbit serait moins cher de cinquante pence.

\- Bien, Madame.

Elle rentra dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son bureau où elle s'assit en soupirant doucement. Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et observa tous les papiers qui s'étendaient devant elle.

Elle savait bien qu'on jasait dans les rues de Londres et même dans toute l'Angleterre car la Compagnie Funtom était sous la tutelle d'une femme. Personne n'avait réalisé qu'elle était dans l'ombre depuis tout ce temps. On prenait mal sa remontée et le fait qu'elle affirmait ses idées maintenant.

Elle tendit la main pour saisir un cadre où une photographie trônait. Un cliché qui semblait si effroyablement vieux, l'époque bénie où elle n'était qu'une enfant. L'époque où elle était avec celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle pressa le cadre contre son cœur en sachant pertinemment que son mari désapprouverait.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Lady FitzEmperesse !

\- Tu es venu ! Mais quelle façon de me parler. Rit-elle.

Elle lui tendit les mains et il se précipita auprès d'elle pour l'aider à se lever.

\- Ils m'ont dit de vous appeler comme ça.

\- Mais c'est encore moi qui décide, non ?

Elle tira la langue quand bien même ce n'était pas très distingué.

\- Non, Finny ?

\- Ah ! Oui ! Lizzy !

La Lady rit et resserra doucement ses mains.

\- Tu veux bien déplacer toutes ses caisses alors ?

\- Oui !

Elle garda sa main dans la sienne et l'invita à la suivre dans les couloirs de l'entreprise et ce jusqu'à la cave où ils entreposaient tout. On parlait souvent des araignées et autres petites bêtes mais elle n'avait rien à redouter puisque c'était Finny qui l'accompagnait.

\- Je suis désolée, la main d'œuvre n'a pas pu se déplacer.

\- Mais ça me fait plaisir de vous faire plaisir ! N'en faites pas trop, s'il vous plaît.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Restez-la, s'il vous plaît. Insista-t-il doucement.

\- D'accord !

Finny sourit et s'empressa de faire les nombreux voyages demandés. Ça ne lui prit pas plus de dix minutes et il revint devant la jeune femme qui conservait son sourire d'enfant.

\- J'ai prévu quelque chose pour toi. Pour te remercier.

\- Ah ? C'est trop ! C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ?

Lizzy rit et lui donna le pied de biche en s'éloignant prudemment comme il le lui aurait de toute façon demandé.

\- Ouvre une boîte !

\- D'accord !

Il ne se le fit pas redire et la caisse craqua sous l'impulsion. Il poussa le haut de la boîte et découvrit tous les Peter Rabbit féminin qui se succédaient.

\- Il y en a un pour toi !

\- Vraiment ? Merci !

Finny attrapa une des peluches et revint vers Lizzy pour la prendre dans ses bras, riant avec elle de cette enfance retrouvée et tenue secrète puisque personne ne risquait de les surprendre.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les morts bienheureux

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Jane et Mary Ferrars (et les Pike, et Rothschild et Anne Gatling mais bon ^^)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4 : Les Morts Bienheureux_**

Appuyé contre un mur, Ciel lisait un journal ramassé sur le sol. Aujourd'hui, il n'aurait pas à se salir les mains tant que cela. Il fouilla les gros titres jusqu'à débusquer un qui parlait de la Funtom Company.

\- Lady FitzEmperesse… FitzEmperesse…

Il pencha la tête légèrement. Est-ce que ce n'était pas le nom d'un Noble qu'il avait rencontré à l'un ou l'autre dîné ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. C'était sans importance jusqu'à présent mais, maintenant, cette famille s'était approprié sa compagnie et il appréciait très peu.

Surtout pour y mettre une femme à sa tête.

Quelle idée folle ! Il pouvait reconnaître ses compétences mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi un tel choix ? Il jeta le quotidien en grimaçant.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiétez. J'ai fait quelques recherches et il semblerait que la compagnie prend trop d'ampleur. Vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Je ne donne pas cher de la vie de la personne qui est à sa tête.

\- Oui. J'avais avec moi de très bons pions.

Ciel leva l'œil sur la caisse que portait Sebastian. Remplie de vivres comme deux jours auparavant.

\- Le meilleur des pions.

\- Qui vous reste à jamais _attaché_.

Ciel tendit les bras. Son majordome lui donna la boîte et le bras dans ses bras pour bondir sur une maison. Ils étaient plus loin de la demeure de Jane, s'étant concentré sur un autre point de Londres. Ça faisait partie du savoir-faire de Sebastian : savoir qu'il ne fallait pas revenir trop souvent auprès des mêmes personnes.

Mieux valait les diversifier.

Une leçon que Ciel retiendrait mais que Jane n'aurait pas le luxe de pouvoir savourer bien longtemps.

\- Dois-je m'occuper d'elle ? Lui faire à manger ?

\- Tu es mon majordome.

\- Je comprends que vous désirez que nous attendions un ordre.

Il bondit sur un autre toit et se laissa glisser le long des tuiles. Il observa le visage de son Maître, la pupille vipérine, l'œil rouge. Un démon dans toute sa splendeur, avec tous ses vices assumés qui dégoulinait de tous ses pores.

\- Je suis navré que votre premier repas soit une âme aussi avariée.

\- Je devine au contraire que tu y vois une douce vengeance.

\- Vous me connaissez bien.

\- C'est normal. Répondit Ciel. Puisque tu m'es tellement _attaché_ , puisque tu es mon pion.

L'œil était encore plus pétillant.

Il se pencha sur lui pour éviter une bourrasque à son Maître et lui décocha ce même sourire de démon qu'il lui offrait toujours. Il sentit la main se raffermir sur son épaule.

µµµ

Arrivé à la demeure de Jane, le valet posa Ciel sur le sol et récupéra la caisse de vivre. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa le garçon rentrer dans la pièce avant de faire de même. Assise à la table, Jane regardait son verre d'eau, servit plus tôt par Sebastian.

\- Nous avons ramené de la nourriture comme tu l'as demandé. Dit le garçon.

\- Hm.

\- Veux-tu que nous allions voir Anne Gatling ? Questionna le Comte.

\- Hm…

L'enfant se tourna vers l'homme qui posait la caisse sur la table. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe de se pencher pour murmurer à son oreille :

\- Que dois-je faire ? Elle s'en veut pour le meurtre que tu as commis en son nom…

\- Sa personnalité était faible. Murmura-t-il sous le couvert de sa main. Elle pense au père laissé seul, aux enfants sans mère. Pourquoi ne pas lui rappeler ses motivations ?

Ciel s'approcha de la jeune fille et s'assit à son côté.

\- Tu te sens mal pour la mort de… Madame Pike. Rappelle-toi qu'elle s'amusait de ta situation. Elle ne l'a pas provoquée avec son mari parce que c'était trop fatiguant mais elle s'y serait prêté si ça l'avait moins été. Et pour la seule raison que vous existiez. Les Humains sont immondes… Ces vies ravies. Ce n'est qu'une bonne revanche pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, t'auraient fait…

\- Tais-toi, démon… Dit-elle en pressant ses mains sur son oreille.

Le garçon se tut et lança un coup d'œil à son majordome qui s'approcha.

\- Vous parlez au Comte Ciel Phanthomive, héritier de la _Funtom Company_. Il était Humain et il sait de quoi il parle. Et moi qui ai tant vécu, qui ai tant vu, je sais qu'il ne ment pas. Vous avez donné votre âme pour que ces choses arrivent. Vous mourrez de toute façon. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jour. Pourquoi ne pas vous venger ? Offrir une vie merveilleuse à votre mère. Un champ viable, des terres, des fréquentations décentes…

Jane leva ses yeux écarquillés vers lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent lentement.

\- Puis-je vous demander d'autoriser à mon jeune Maître de parler à nouveau ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton velouté.

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent un peu plus alors qu'elle les observait l'un et l'autre avec effarement.

\- Tu peux de nouveau parler, Ciel.

\- Merci.

Il regarda pourtant vers son domestique en disant cela.

\- Nous irons voir Anne ! Dit-elle en se levant.

Elle vint poser un baiser sur la joue de Ciel, qui se la frotte les lèvres pincées, et celle de Sebastian. Elle fouilla alors la caisse, l'air plus tranquille. Mais un œil avisé pouvait voir qu'elle était troublée, effarée ou même qu'elle doutait.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

\- Ciel, viens m'aider, s'il te plaît.

L'enfant n'en éprouvait pas la moindre envie mais il la rejoignit pour trier. Il prit les poissons qui étaient humide, rangea les fruits et légumes poisseux qui menaçaient d'éclater entre ses doigts graciles et s'empara des pains qui croustillaient.

\- Jeune Maître…

\- Oui ? S'étonna Ciel.

\- De la visite.

\- C'est à moi qu'il fut le dire, non ? Questionna Jane.

Le garçon leva la tête et vit un visage familier s'approcher.

\- Nous connaissons cet homme. Pouvons-nous nous retirer ?

\- Vous retirer ?

\- Juste dans ta chambre, si tu le permets. Tu pourras m'appeler au besoin mais je préfère éviter qu'il sache que nous sommes là. Nous nous sommes vu il y a sept ans alors que j'avais la même apparence.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres mais opina.

Sebastian se retira donc dans la chambre de la demoiselle avec son Maître. Ils auraient pris l'autre si Mary n'y dormait pas. D'ici, ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'ouvrir la porte pour guetter ni de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Néanmoins, le Noble ne craignait rien. Son majordome était doué et avait plusieurs atouts dissimulés dans sa manche.

Ils durent attendre encore presqu'une minute avant que leur oreille de démon ne manquent pas d'entendre des coups à la porte. Ils ne pouvaient rien voir mais ils sauraient tout de même tout. Sebastian était d'ailleurs clairement prêt à intervenir au moindre ordre de Ciel qu'il ne lâchait pas des yeux. Au moindre sourcillement inhabituel, il bondirait.

\- Bonjour ?

\- Bonjour. Lord Arthur Randall, Commissaire de Police.

\- Je suis Jane Ferrars. Répondit-elle. Je peux vous servir quelque chose ?

\- De l'eau, merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Que vous amène-t-il ?

\- Avez-vous entendu parler de la mort de Mathilde Pike ?

\- Elle s'appelle Mathilde, alors. Murmura Ciel.

Son majordome eut un air moqueur mais sourit.

\- J'en ai entendu parler. Je n'ai pas de bonnes relations avec mes voisins alors je ne les ai pas dérangés. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Nous vous le demandons. Il n'y avait personne et Monsieur Albert Pike vous désigne comme coupable potentiel. Vos champs ont été ravagés dernièrement et vous cherchez le coupable.

\- C'est exact. Je n'ai tué personne pourtant.

Ciel et Sebastian échangèrent un regard, le second bien plus amusé que le premier.

\- J'ignore même en quoi retourne sa mort.

\- Vous paraissez sincère. Vous pouvez être une bonne actrice.

Le garçon secoua la tête, narquois. Elle n'avait jamais vu le cadavre. Ils avaient bien senti que sa colère retombait et qu'elle pourrait être affectée. Le Noble ne pouvait que reconnaître, encore une fois, que les talents de son majordome étaient indéniables. Il avait peaufiné chacune de ses techniques pour être une machine de destruction massive et lui en était plus que loin.

\- Il s'agit d'une des mortes de l'affaire des Morts Bienheureux. Elle est morte, un sourire aux lèvres et rien ne tend à penser à quoi que ce soit. Que faisiez-vous hier ? Demanda Lord Randall.

\- Eh bien… J'étais ici à m'occuper du champ. Regardez !

Les deux démons pouvaient deviner qu'elle désignait l'extérieur.

\- Il y a tant de travail et ma mère ne sort jamais de sa chambre. Elle dort toute la journée.

\- Elle est malade ? Questionna le Commissaire.

\- Oui. Je dois m'occuper de tout toute seule et je peux à peine sortir. J'ai tout de même pu aller en ville pour me procurer de la nourriture.

La discussion devint presque badine mais Ciel reconnaissait qu'elle s'en sortait bien.

\- L'affaire des Morts Bienheureux… C'est comme ça qu'ils ont décidés de les appeler.

\- Je suis plus bienheureux qu'eux. Répondit Sebastian à voix basse.

Le Comte opina.

\- Une mort inexpliquée, un sourire aux lèvres… Jadis, il serait venu me voir et nous aurions arrangés ça ensemble.

\- Ça se serait déroulé à une vitesse hallucinante. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Oui. Jane n'est une coupable potentielle que parce qu'elle habite près de la dernière victime. Mais à part le marchand qui s'est moqué de moi, les autres vivent trop loin. Jane est frêle et ils découvriront vite qu'elle vient de perdre son père… Même s'ils décident qu'elle est tout de même coupable, d'ici là…

\- Elle fera partie des Morts Bienheureux. Chuchota Sebastian.

Ciel acquiesça. Il éprouvait une certaine appréhension. Ce serait sa première âme. Comment serait-ce ?

\- Bien. Nous reviendrons vous voir si nous l'estimons nécessaire. Faites attention à vous.

\- Oui ! Merci ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix souriante.

Sebastian se redressa alors que la porte claquait.

\- Si vous le permettez. Dit-il.

Il attrapa Ciel dans ses bras alors que la chambre s'ouvrait. Jane écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main de Sebastian sur la bouche de son jeune Maître mais fut plus surprise encore lorsqu'il lui fit signe de se taire puis qu'il s'enferma dans sa penderie avec son cadet.

Elle comprit toutefois en voyant un œil apparaître à la fenêtre. Elle fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et arrangea son lit avant de quitter la pièce.

Ciel foudroya son majordome d'un regard de sang, forcé d'être serré contre son cœur. L'homme oubliait souvent ce qu'était l'intimité et l'espace vital à force de devoir s'occuper de lui dans le plus simple appareil, semblait-il.

Il se déroula deux longues minutes avant qu'on n'ouvre la porte de la penderie.

\- Cette fois, il est parti. Chuchota Jane.

Sebastian tendit l'oreille. Oui, il ne percevait aucune respiration en trop.

\- En effet.

Il relâcha doucement son Maître et le posa sur le sol de la chambre. Ciel soupira et tenta d'arranger ses cheveux qui avaient été un peu ébouriffé dans l'action.

\- Randall risque vraiment de nous gêner. Soupira-t-il.

\- Vous êtes revenues trop vite vers nous, Demoiselle Jane. Surenchérit Sebastian. Mais vous avez bien agi.

\- Merci ? Fit-elle, surprise.

Elle s'empourpra néanmoins en voyant le sourire de l'homme.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que nous pouvons aller voir Anne Gatling ? Nous devrons sans doute la réveiller. Remarqua-t-elle en regardant vers la chambre de sa mère.

\- Bien sûr. Répondit Ciel.

La jeune fille s'approcha de Sebastian et lui tendit les bras. L'œil écarquillé du Comte était rivé sur sa propre Maîtresse, les lèvres tordues.

\- Que désirez-vous ?

\- C'est loin. Je pensais qu'on irait rapidement. Dit-elle.

\- Cela dépend de ce que mon Maître décide. Expliqua le majordome.

\- Il dit « oui ». Répondit Jane en portant sa main à son oreille.

La bouche du Comte s'ouvrit et se referma avant qu'il ne s'incline, la main sur le cœur. Il tremblait de rage.

\- _Yes, my Lady…_

Ses lèvres frémirent et il se tourna vers Sebastian. Il hocha la tête. Le valet s'approcha, voyant toute la colère dans le regard devenu rouge. Il le prit d'abord dans ses bras et le laissa s'accrocher à son aise avant de prendre Jane qui se pendit à son cou avec joie. Ciel la tua du regard, ce qu'elle ne vit pas car trop occupée à glousser.

L'homme disparut en vitesse et eut tôt fait de rejoindre la maison Gatling. Elle se trouvait à seulement cinq cent mètres de là, embaumée par les odeurs de mer. C'était une petite maison de bois somme toute des plus normales. Elle ne se détachait pas, elle n'avait pas même des champs autour d'elle, juste un petit poulailler sans prétention qui abritaient les quelques poules qui se baladaient ci et là en caquetant.

Sebastian posa Jane sur le sol et sentit la main de Ciel se raffermir sur son épaule.

\- Que se passe-t-il, jeune Maître ? Demanda-t-il en français.

\- Rien. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'aimes pas que je te donne des ordres. Répondit le Comte dans la même langue.

La demoiselle les regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

\- Votre orgueil est amusant.

\- Moque-t-en si ça égaie ta journée. Rétorqua l'enfant. Pose-moi. Reprit-il en anglais.

Il s'avança vers la maison et s'arrêta en regardant vers Jane. Celle-ci souffla lentement et s'approcha. Ciel sentait son âme se corrompre toujours un peu plus. Quelle âme exécrable. C'était donc son premier repas. Une personne à la base joyeuse, insouciante qui s'amochait dès que la vengeance, l'orgueil, la colère et la luxure tombaient.

\- Jeune Maître !

\- … Les sabotages redoublent et on n'est pas si bien payé, je trouve. Disait une voix depuis l'intérieure.

Sebastian porta ses doigts à ses lèvres puis désigna son oreille. Ciel fronça les sourcils puis écouta. Une discussion guillerette, anodine entre deux hommes.

\- Oui. Quelle idée de mettre une fille à la place d'un homme ! Une idiote sans aucun doute. Grogna une seconde fois de l'intérieur.

\- Quoi ? Maugréa Jane.

Ciel lui fit signe d'attendre. Avait-il entendu les mots « Funtom Company » ? Allait-il savoir qui était Lady FitzEmperesse ?

\- On peut pas la destituer, celle-la ?

\- Paraît que certains le veulent. C'est facile. Ricana le premier homme. Et puis, de toute façon, elle a récupéré les ennemis de son cousin.

\- On ne sait toujours pas où ce petit con a disparu ?

\- Non. L'entreprise a été gérée dans l'ombre si longtemps. On pense qu'il est vivant quelque part, à tirer les ficelles.

\- Arrêtez donc de parler travail ! Rit une voix vieillissante.

\- Sa cousine… Souffla Ciel.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Exigea Jane.

\- Anne Gatling offre son agréable compagnie. Expliqua Sebastian. Nous pouvons revenir plus tard.

\- Je veux y aller maintenant.

Disant cela, la jeune fille frappa à la porte. Ciel retroussa le nez puis se tourna vers Sebastian. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je comprends votre impatience, je sais ce que vous voulez. Je suis votre main lorsqu'elle exigera qu'elle s'abatte. Et lorsque ce sera fait, je serai vos yeux et le porteur de votre message.

\- Sebastian… C'est elle ?

La porte s'ouvrit sur le visage peu affable d'Anne Gatling. Ciel tourna la tête et découvrit une femme d'environ cinquante ans, déjà ridée, peu agréable à la vue. Mais dans ce monde, des services sexuels étaient des services sexuels… Et on acceptait d'acheter une vue moins jolie, des compétences piètres tant que le travail était fait et ce à bas prix.

\- Madame… je suis la fille de Mary Ferrars. Vous vous rappelez d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je travaille avec elle souvent. Que voulez-vous ? Je suis occupée.

\- Ça ne prendra qu'un instant.

Elle la poussa et rentra dans la maison, serrant sa main sur son oreille. Ciel déglutit difficilement, ses pensées étant bercées par Lizzy et l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour elle. Il suivit sa Maîtresse jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le salon, tous deux sourds aux remontrances de la femme.

L'enfant retroussa le nez en voyant les deux hommes qu'il avait entendu. Il pouvait exiger d'eux un nom. Une certitude.

\- Comment s'appelle… Commença-t-il.

\- Vous avez détruit mes champs, Madame Gatling ? Vous auriez pu offrir votre corps contre des transports d'eau salée, non ? Questionna la jeune fille, interrompant le Comte.

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Pourquoi je me serai embêtée avec cela. Soupira Anne.

\- Tu as amené de nouvelles personnes ? Sourit un des hommes.

Moustachu, il se pencha et attrapa Ciel.

\- Si adorable.

L'œil du garçon s'écarquilla alors qu'il tentait de se reculer.

\- La jeune fille est plus à mon goût. Dit l'autre, blond.

Jane jeta un coup d'œil vers son démon et s'éloigna pour fuir une autre main. Le Noble se retrouva coller à cet individu dont l'haleine empestait l'alcool bon marché et dont le sourire était tellement éloquent.

Il revit les images qu'il avait tenté d'enfuir dans un coin de son cerveau. Il tremblait alors que les doigts tâtaient sa gorge et exploraient son visage. Il n'entendait pas les mots qui décrivaient comme on le trouvait mignon.

Ou pire ?

\- Sebastian ! Appela Ciel.

Le valet apparut derrière les hommes et donna un coup sec sur la nuque de celui qui tenait l'enfant. Le descendant Phantomhive se précipita vers son domestique et se blottit contre lui. Sebastian posa un genou à terre en le serrant doucement.

\- Tout va bien.

Il frappa la nuque du second individu alors que Jane et Anne les observaient.

\- Voyez, jeune Maître. Ressaisissez-vous… Vous n'êtes pas seul.

L'enfant se rappela la présence des deux femmes et opina. Il s'éloigna d'un pas mais lança un regard à son valet. Celui-ci se redressa et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Jane…

\- Oui ! Fit-elle. Madame Gatling, je cherche encore la personne qui m'a volé ma vie. Celle qui a déversé de l'eau salée sur les champs pour les détruire. Qui ont poussés mon père au suicide puis ma mère à la prostitution.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'aider une voisine. Je suis veuve, moi aussi. J'ai dû donner mon corps, moi aussi.

Ciel attrapa le bout de la veste de Sebastian. Celui-ci eut un léger sourire et le resserra contre lui.

\- Que pensez-vous ? Questionna Jane.

\- Rothschild. Répondit le Comte. Que décides-tu, Jane ? Ajouta-t-il.

\- Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Il n'est pas utile de prendre des vies pour le plaisir de prendre des vies.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres alors qu'Anne écarquillait les yeux.

\- Je laisserai aller alors. Même si je vous en veux ! Ma mère se prostitue parce que vous lui avez mis ces idées en tête !

\- Mieux vaut elle que toi ! Répliqua-t-elle.

Jane serra les poings cette fois-ci.

\- Madame Gatling… Sauriez-vous qui est à la tête de la Funtom Company ? Demanda Ciel.

\- Oui… Ils parlaient d'une certaine Elizabeth FitzEmperesse… Elle a épousé un Baron il y a deux ans, son mariage était splendide. Tout le monde en parlait ! Elle serait la cousine de l'ancien patron… C… Ciel Phantomhive ?

\- Sebastian ! Va les prévenir. Je compte sur toi pour qu'ils puissent parer à toute éventualité.

\- À vos ordres. Faites bon retour. Sourit-il.

Il s'éloigna doucement pour extraire ses vêtements à la douce poigne de son Maître. Ciel détourna la tête, légèrement rouge et ne le regarda même pas partir en quatrième vitesse.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Première bouchée

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Jane et Mary Ferrars (et les Pike, et Rothschild et Anne Gatling mais bon ^^)

Réponse à Manon : Merci pour tous tes messages, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Merci de la remarque ! Je n'ai pas de correcteur alors c'est pas évident de voir quand y me manque des mots…

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 5 : Première bouchée_**

Paula hâta le pas pour ouvrir la porte à Lizzy lorsqu'elle grimpa les marches de la demeure. La domestique s'inclina bien bas et la laissa rentrer. Elle la suivit ensuite alors que la femme marchait à travers la somptueuse maison.

\- J'aimerais manger quelque chose. J'irai dans le boudoir sud. J'ai encore un peu de travail mais je suppose qu'Isaac m'y rejoindra ?

\- Oui, Madame. Je le lui rappellerai si je le vois.

\- Merci.

Lizzy partit vers le boudoir habituel, grimpant deux salves de marches. Elle était un peu essoufflée mais elle rentra dans la pièce et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus moelleux. Elle reprit une respiration correcte et regarda les cahiers qu'elle avait conservés.

Alors qu'elle les parcourait, Paula rentra avec du thé, des scones et du matériel pour écrire au besoin.

\- Madame, un homme souhaite vous voir.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle. Faites-le entrer.

Lizzy posa ses affaires et tourna la tête vers la porte. Paula s'y précipita et tira le battant.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la personne se tenant dans l'encadrement. Elle se leva, les yeux écarquillés et s'approcha de lui, la main devant la bouche.

\- Non…

\- Prenez garde, Lady Elizabeth… Dit le visiteur en s'avançant.

Il aida la Marquise à se rasseoir et s'inclina bien bas.

\- Sebastian…

\- Ou…

Un coup sur son crâne l'interrompit.

\- Combien de fois devrais-je te dire de m'appeler Lizzy ! J'insiste pour que les personnes que j'aime m'appellent de la sorte !

Le démon redressa la tête et sourit.

\- Lizzy, je suis venu ici sous demande d'une personne que vous appréciez beaucoup.

\- Sebastian… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux humides.

\- Laissez-moi vous expliquer la situation dans le plus grand secret. Libre à vous d'en parler à des personnes de confiance après.

\- Oui. Paula, veux-tu bien nous laisser ? Questionna Lizzy.

La domestique fut forcée d'opiner et quitta le boudoir. Sebastian s'assura qu'elle était assez loin avant de commencer :

\- Ne vous effrayez pas trop, je redouterais cela pour vous au vu de votre état.

\- Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-il advenu de Ciel ? Je t'en supplie. Dis-moi qu'il…

\- Mon jeune Maître est à Londres en ce moment… Mais pas comme vous pourriez l'espérer.

Lizzy serra d'autant plus sa main devant sa bouche.

\- Par ma faute, Ciel est devenu un démon. Tout comme j'en suis un également.

Il laissa luire ses yeux tout en surveillant l'état de la jeune femme. Elle était effarée mais attentive comme le prouvait son regard vif et déterminé en dépit de ses tremblements.

\- Des démons… Répéta-t-elle. J'aimerais dire que c'est insensé… Mais je me souviens encore de Pluton, de ce marionnettiste et de tant d'autres choses.

Elle sourit.

\- Ciel n'est pas mort, alors ?

\- Il est en vie et très inquiet pour vous. Il semblerait que le fait d'avoir repris l'entreprise vous causera de nombreux soucis. Il désire ardemment vous protéger mais il ne le peut en l'état. Nous, démons, ne venons ici que lorsqu'on nous appelle pour servir un Humain contre son âme. Et sa mission ici-bas se terminera bientôt.

\- Quels sont les dangers ?

\- S'ils sont les mêmes qu'a encourut Ciel : très grave. Nous avions embauché des personnes de haut-vol mais ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

\- Je comprends… Tu désires que j'appelle Ciel pour qu'il me serve ?

\- Il m'a envoyé vous prévenir mais tenait à ce que vous soyez protégée. Ce n'est pas avec de beaux mots que ça arrivera. Ce pourquoi je vous ai parlé de tout ceci. Toutefois, je dois vous prévenir que lorsque l'on passe un Pacte avec un démon, le démon se rassasie de l'âme humaine après que les termes du Pacte aient été conclus.

\- Et on devient un démon ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Non. J'ai été _attaché_ à Ciel par de malheureux concours de circonstances.

Il se redressa.

\- À présent, si vous le permettez, Lizzy, je dois retourner auprès de lui. Pensez au Pacte et aux termes que vous choisirez. Mais n'oubliez pas que les portes du Paradis se ferment à jamais lorsqu'on s'offre à un démon.

Il s'éloigna vers la fenêtre.

\- Sebastian !

\- Oui ? Questionna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne chose que tu restes auprès de Ciel. Sourit-elle. Nous nous reverrons bientôt.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement.

\- Vous êtes devenue encore plus resplendissante, Lizzy. Et sachez que votre travail à impressionner Ciel lui-même.

Le visage de la Marquise s'illumina alors que le démon disparaissait au vent.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Elizabeth !

\- Ah… Isaac ! Souffla-t-elle, sa bonne humeur s'entachant.

Mais un masque de joie factice demeurait alors que l'homme s'approchait et lui prenait doucement la main pour lui offrir un baisemain digne de ce nom.

\- Comment vous portez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Merveilleusement bien. Vous désirez toujours que nous engagions plus de personnel ?

\- Oui. Ça sera plus que nécessaire dans quatre mois.

\- Je le ferai sous peu. J'ai déjà une idée des personnes les plus adaptées.

\- Je me fie à vous. Répondit le dénommé Isaac d'un sourire forcé.

µµµ

Accroché au bras de Sebastian avec possession, Ciel observait Jane qui se tenait devant la maison Rothschild. Enfin prête à prendre son ultime vengeance. Enfin prête à comprendre et entacher son âme une dernière fois. L'enfant voyait à sa façon de dresser le poing en l'air qu'elle hésitait. Maintenant qu'elle était face à la mort, la peur rongeait son être. Ses jambes flageolaient.

L'homme observait son Maître d'un œil. Lui n'avait jamais faibli, n'avait jamais eu peur du pacte qu'il avait fait. Il s'était même offert lorsqu'il avait cru que l'heure fatidique survenait déjà. Une âme rare qui le torturait chaque jour qui s'écoulait puisqu'il savait que ce repas lui serait à jamais refusé.

Et il restait là, à son côté. Comme un vulgaire chien.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant les coups frappés à la porte. Porte qui ne tarda à s'ouvrir et à se refermer tout aussi vite. Jane s'empourpra et se tourna d'un coup vers les démons.

\- Il a refermé quand il m'a vu !

\- Sebastian ? Soupira Ciel.

\- Bien sûr. Voulez-vous me lâcher ?

Le Comte s'empourpra, le lâcha et détourna le regard. Le majordome s'avança et frappa à la porte à son tour.

On ouvrit à nouveau.

\- Disparaît, catin !

Sebastian glissa son pied dans l'entrebâillement alors que le battant se refermait à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne prétendrai pas au titre de catin.

\- Oh, jeune homme… J'ai cru que vous étiez quelqu'un d'autre.

Le valet lui offrit ce sourire innocent qui révélait pourtant toute sa malice.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un diable de majordome. Annonça-t-il d'un ton humble.

Il poussa la porte et la maintint ouverte.

\- Une demoiselle souhaite vous parler. Ma Demoiselle, Jane ?

Sebastian se recula vers la porte pour empêcher toute chance à cet homme de les renvoyer comme des malpropres. Jane en profita pour rentrer, lançant un regard émerveillé au valet. Elle rentra dans le salon alors que le vieillard la dévisageait avec mépris.

\- Jeune Maître ?

Ciel entra à son tour et laissa son aîné fermer derrière eux.

\- Nous sommes au courant de ce que vous avez fait au champ !

\- De quoi parles-tu ? Soupira le vieux.

\- Il a été aspergé d'eau salée, d'eau de mer !

\- Et votre maison empeste l'eau de mer. Dit Sebastian.

Le jeune Comte opina simplement, le regard se perdant sur le mobilier simple mais aussi sur les seaux que l'on apercevait dans un coin de la maison. Il s'avança et en attrapa un. Même si ça avait séché, c'était toujours poisseux d'un long travail.

\- À quoi ça sert, ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Rothschild se précipita vers lui et le repoussa.

\- N'y touchez pas !

\- Pourquoi ? Sourit Ciel. Qui cachiez-vous ? Vous semblez paniqué. Vous _êtes_ paniqué.

\- Il n'y a rien eu là-dedans !

\- Vous sentez la peur, pourtant. Intervint Sebastian.

Le garçon se rapprocha, attrapa un seau et le tendit à son valet. Lequel s'en saisit avant que l'homme n'eut pu faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Tu confirmes, Sebastian ? Demanda Jane en trottinant vers lui.

\- Tais-toi ! Cria le vieillard. Et toi ?

Il leva la main mais elle fut arrêtée avant d'effleurer la joue de l'enfant.

\- Je vous le défends. Votre immonde main n'effleurera pas un cheveu de mon Maître une nouvelle fois. Vous vous l'êtes déjà que trop permis…

\- À présent, répondez aux questions de Demoiselle Jane… Sans cela, je laisserai mon pauvre majordome se distraire. Il a une vie lassante savez-vous ?

Sebastian sourit en faisant craquer ses poings pour appuyer les dires de son cadet.

\- Que voulez-vous savoir ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous réduit à néant les champs des Ferrars ? Questionna Ciel.

\- Je…

Il regarda les mains du valet puis le gigantesque sourire qu'il lui offrait.

\- Parce que je vous hais ! Dit-il enfin. Je voulais vous voir au fond du trou !

\- La haine habite les corps humains. Ils provoquent chaque action qui ne sont pas poussées par un pêché capital.

\- Je vois cela, jeune Maître.

\- Jane…

Ciel leva le visage vers la jeune fille qui regardait Rothschild avec hargne. Presqu'autant qu'elle en avait pour Madame Pike. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'il était la source de tous ses soucis.

\- Ciel ! Je veux qu'il meure !

\- Sebastian…

Le valet s'avança.

\- Bien.

Il se pencha et attrapa Ciel qui écarquilla l'œil de surprise. Rothschild lui-même ne cachait pas sa stupeur en s'éloignant vers la fenêtre. Son regard effaré prouvait qu'il cherchait une solution et qu'il comptait même passé à travers la vitre.

La main de Sebastian passa au-dessus de celle du garçon et entremêla leurs doigts avant de lui faire plier le poing.

\- Pour accomplir le Pacte, il est préférable que vous y mettiez du vôtre. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas… Vous y mettez juste du vôtre.

Son serviteur bondit et fondit sur leur proie. Il détendit le bras de son Maître en se rapprochant au plus près. Le souffle de Ciel se coupa alors qu'il sentait une chaleur agréable, qu'un muscle palpitait contre ses doigts. Il détendit légèrement la main au rythme de celle de Sebastian et la laissa se refermer sur cet organe. Un saut en arrière de l'homme arracha le tout en même temps que des jets se jetaient sur leurs peaux.

Le souffle du garçon s'était accéléré alors qu'il regardait le vieillard s'effondrer au sol. Ses yeux cherchaient à s'accrocher quelque part mais, avant qu'il n'y arrive, son souffle cessa. L'enfant laissa retomber le membre et se leva le visage vers son valet qui souriait, le tenant toujours fermement.

\- Sebastian…

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, jeune Maître ?

\- Dévore son âme. Exigea le Noble. C'est un ordre.

\- _Yes, my Lord._

Il s'inclina et s'avança vers le corps. Ciel le regarda se rassasier sans ciller. Son souffle s'était raréfié et il se tourna vers Jane qui fixait le cadavre à son tour.

\- Te voilà vengée…

L'enfant s'avança vers elle.

\- Attends… Attends, Ciel, je ne suis plus sûre…

\- C'est trop tard. Dit-il.

Son pas était lent mais ses lèvres retroussées, laissant apparaître des dents effroyables.

\- Je te donne l'ordre de ne pas dévorer mon âme !

\- C'est triste. Je ne suis plus à tes ordres. Sourit cruellement Ciel.

Son œil s'illumina de rouge et il fondit sur Jane. Elle hurla et tenta de se débattre mais le garçon lui tomba dessus et aspira son âme malgré les coups qu'elle lui donnait. Coups qui s'arrêtèrent bientôt alors que les bras retombaient le long de son corps et que ses yeux s'écarquillaient.

L'enfant s'éloigna en portant ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Comment était ce premier repas, jeune Maître ?

\- Particulier…

Il lécha le dos de sa main encore nappée de sang.

\- Très particulier… Et toi, tu t'es permis des choses ! Reprocha le jeune Comte.

\- Pour votre bien. Dit son valet en s'inclinant. Après tout, hier, vous m'avez appelé avec effroi lorsque cet homme vous a touché. Je tenais à vous rappeler que vous étiez un démon tout comme moi. Tuer peut être aussi facile.

\- Je t'ai appelé parce que c'est ton travail de me protéger !

\- Vous êtes un démon. Vous pouvez devenir très vite puissant, jeune Maître.

\- Ne me parle pas comme si tu te détourneras de moi un jour. Tu m'es _attaché_ pour l'éternité !

\- Vous êtes toujours aussi épouvantable. Mais oui.

Il s'agenouilla et se courba en signe de soumission.

\- Je vous suis dévoué. Jusqu'à ce que le monde s'effrite et même après.

Ciel le regarda de haut, d'autant plus que comme ça, il le surplombait de quelques centimètres. Il s'avança et posa sa main sur son épaule.

\- Lève-toi, Sebastian. Porte-moi.

L'homme se redressa et se saisit de lui, le laissant nouer ses poignets autour de son cou. Le jeune Comte regarda vers Jane.

\- Il est temps de partir… Incendie tout cela avant que nous ne repartions.

\- Vous semblez inquiet.

Les bras se resserrèrent autour de lui.

\- Juste pour Lizzy, mais je te fais confiance pour l'avoir mise en garde.

Le valet sortit de la maison et y mit le feu de quelques mouvements gracieux et habiles. L'enfant se pressa contre lui et observa les flammes léchés le bois.

\- Je suis content que ce soit fini. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elles te regardaient.

Il leva le regard vers elle.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais avec ce genre de femmes.

\- Uniquement lorsque j'ai besoin d'information, vous le savez. Ce genre de plaisir n'est pas dans mes préoccupations.

Ciel hocha la tête.

\- Ni les vôtres, n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet.

\- Retournons chez nous jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

\- Bien.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui resserra le frêle corps et il disparut tel une apparition surnaturelle.

µµµ

Ciel ouvrit les yeux et se redressa dans les champs de fleurs si pures.

\- Sebastian !

\- Oui, jeune Maître ?

L'homme se rapprocha, foulant les plantes qui s'éparpillèrent en pétales douces.

\- On m'appelle. Est-ce rapide ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Après autant de temps, vous ne voyez toujours pas le temps passé.

\- Non… C'est si paisible.

Il se laissa porter par Sebastian et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentait l'appel, sa main picoter. L'âme lui était déjà très pure. Elle promettait d'être plus délicieuse que celle de Jane. Une âme qui avait déjà un goût dépassé. Une faim certaine se rappelait à lui. Son domestique subissait-il la même chose ?

Combien de temps s'était écoulé.

Comme s'il avait entendu ses questions, l'homme dit :

\- Ça fait une semaine, seulement.

Ils traversèrent les frontières et Sebastian posa son Maître avant qu'ils n'arrivent complétement. Que son apparence prenne un peu d'ampleur. Déjà qu'il était un enfant de treize ans, doté d'immenses yeux aux longs cils…

Ciel s'avança et chercha l'âme si douce. Il sentait plusieurs âmes plus ou moins entachées.

\- CIEL !

Quelqu'un se jeta au cou du garçon, manquant de le faire tomber. Il leva le visage, la tête perdue contre le ventre surchargé de tissus orange.

\- Lizzy… Souffla-t-il, effaré.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Yes, my

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6 : Yes, my…_**

Lizzy attendait nerveusement. L'air lui semblait bizarre mais ça devait seulement être parce qu'elle s'imaginait une multitude de possibilité. Comment est-ce que ça allait être ? Comment Ciel lui reviendrait exactement ? Que se passerait-il ?

Sebastian avait omis tant de points différents.

Elle découvrait ce qui se déroulait alors que son souffle se coupait.

La pièce fut chargée d'énergie, de noirceur palpable. Puis elle vit une silhouette se détacher. Puis les traits d'un enfant s'affirmèrent. Les pas résonnaient sur le sol de pierre, le souffle bordait les murs. Une peau pâle, de longues jambes enfermées dans un short, des mèches nuits qui retombaient sur un bandeau noir et qui découvrait un œil vipérin rouge.

Rouge comme le sang. Comme le feu. Comme la luxure…

Ciel.

Ciel comme elle l'avait vu sept ans plus tôt, après une valse gravée dans son cœur. Ciel comme elle l'avait vu sept ans plus tôt avant qu'il ne rentre dans une calèche et disparaisse à jamais.

Son Ciel !

\- CIEL !

Elle se jeta sur lui bien qu'elle fut plus grande et plus lourde en ce jour. Elle effaçait les années, ravie de le revoir.

Elle le pressa contre elle, oubliant qu'il avait la tête presque contre sa poitrine, qu'elle l'étouffait dans les épaisses et luxueuses étoffes.

\- Lizzy…

Elle sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Il l'avait appelé Lizzy ! Pas besoin de lui répéter. Son cher Ciel !

Elle s'éloigna légèrement, ses yeux s'embuant de larmes heureuses. Mais le visage de son cousin se tordit d'horreur et il se tourna vivement vers Sebastian.

\- Comment oses-tu, démon ! Je t'avais dit de la prévenir, de la protéger, pas de mettre ses jours en danger !

\- Ciel… Souffla Lizzy.

\- Comment annule-t-on un Pacte ?!

\- Améliorez votre perception. Ce n'est pas cette âme qui vous a appelé de toute la force de son cœur. Gardez la tête froide.

L'enfant serra les poings et regarda dans cette salle où la pierre les entourait tant sur le sol que les murs et le plafond. Une pierre laissée telle quelle car personne n'y descendait vraiment comme l'attestaient des caisses où poussières et toiles d'araignées se pavanaient.

Les flammes rouges des chandeliers jetaient quatre ombres quadruplées.

\- Vous…

L'un d'eux se détacha et s'avança.

\- C'est moi qui vous ai appelé, jeune Maître.

\- M… Monsieur Tanaka…

Le vieil homme s'inclina en souriant.

Le garçon regarda les autres silhouettes et, avant qu'il ait pu dire quelque chose, il perçut un signe de main de sa cousine et fini enserré par trois corps qui l'appelait « jeune Maître » avec émotion.

\- Vous m'étouffez !

\- Vous n'avez plus besoin de respirer ! Lança la voix guillerette de Finny.

\- Mais quand même !

\- Jeune Maître ! Vous nous avez tant manqué ! Pleura May Linn.

\- Jeune Maître ! Vous n'avez pas changé ! Surenchérit Bard.

Monsieur Tanaka s'avança vers Sebastian.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir.

\- Moi de même. Répondit le démon en s'inclinant.

\- Monsieur Tanaka ! Lança Ciel.

La main de Sebastian fendit l'air et attrapa l'enfant par le col pour l'extirper des six bras. Il le posa devant le vieil homme en souriant. Le cœur du garçon s'accéléra.

\- Monsieur Tanaka…

\- Nous savons que vous êtes un démon, jeune Maître. Et nous savons que la position de Madame Lizzy est tendue.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter de faire un Pacte avec l'un de vous, vous…

Il se tut subitement. Il laissait trop ses sentiments ressortir.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire un Pacte avec des personnes que je connais. Mon opinion pourrait être faussée. Décréta-t-il.

\- Jeune Maître, je comprends votre position. Je suis un vieil homme. Ma vie ne durera plus bien longtemps. Quelques années si j'ai de la chance. Si je peux donner ma vie pour assurer la protection de Madame Lizzy, pour voir des personnes à qui je tiens heureuse, je vous prie d'accepter ce Pacte.

\- Monsieur Tanaka… Murmura Ciel, effaré.

Il détourna la tête, calmant une nouvelle fois ses émotions. Dévoré l'âme de l'homme qui s'occupait de lui depuis tout petit, c'était si particulier. Ça n'arriverait probablement pas avant un moment mais il songeait déjà à cette éventualité tandis qu'il s'approchait de lui.

Il revêtait son apparence humaine, seuls ses yeux rouges à la pupille fendue et ses ongles noirs ainsi que sa tenue sombres détonaient. Et le pentacle bleu et complexe qui ornait le dos de sa main à présent.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous désirez de moi et je répondrai au moindre de vos attentes jusqu'à ce que j'effectue ma part du Pacte. Durant ce temps, je protégerai votre vie. En retour, les portes du Paradis vous seront à jamais fermées. Lorsque ma part du Pacte sera effectuée, je dévorerai votre âme…

\- Je désire que vous protégiez Lizzy. Soit que vous régliez cette affaire et vous assuriez qu'elle ne risque rien soit…

\- Jusqu'à votre mort naturelle. Compléta Ciel.

\- Accomplissez le Pacte, je vous prie.

Le jeune Comte s'avança vers lui et ferma les yeux. Le pentacle sur le dos de la main de Ciel s'illumina puis l'oreille de Monsieur Tanaka prit la même teinte tandis qu'un cercle identique à celui du petit démon s'y gravait.

\- Nous voilà lié… jusqu'à votre mort.

L'homme toucha son oreille.

\- Puis-je vous donner un premier ordre ?

Ciel ne cacha pas sa surprise mais opina.

\- Gardez votre libre ar…

\- NON ! Interrompit le Noble.

Lizzy écarquilla les yeux alors que le garçon lançait un regard à Sebastian. Était-il déjà trop tard ?

\- Ne donnez pas ce genre d'ordre. Dit le démon. Nous savons que vous voulez bien faire par amour et respect de notre jeune Maître mais il ne pourra jamais répondre au moindre ordre. Même pour vous sauver… Ni même à l'ordre d'écouter à nouveaux vos ordres.

\- Bien. J'utiliserai ce pouvoir avec parcimonie. Sourit-il. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois me reposer. Je vous laisse vous en référer à Madame Lizzy.

Il s'éloigna vers la porte et, lorsqu'il la traversa, il sembla avoir perdu de vitalité et de taille.

Ciel se passa la main sur le visage puis tourna le regard vers la jeune femme qui se retenait de sautiller. Il réalisa alors une chose qu'il avait jusqu'alors omis.

\- Tu es enceinte…

\- Oh ! Oui ! De cinq mois. Sourit-elle.

\- FitzEmperesse… Qui est-ce ?

\- Un ancien Baron. Le Baron, devenu Marquis, Isaac. Je te le présenterai sous peu. Je suis ravie que tu sois avec nous. Tu ne l'auras sans doute pas reconnue dans les caves mais nous sommes dans ta demeure de Londres.

Ciel jeta un coup d'œil à ses anciens serviteurs qui trépignaient d'impatience.

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'étage. Sourit-elle.

\- Volontiers.

\- J'aurais toutefois une petite demande… J'ai dit à mon époux que j'engagerai du personnel et je comptais un peu sur Sebastian.

\- Sebastian demeure mon majordome, mais tu peux en faire usage comme bon te semble, Lizzy. Il te sera d'une grande aide.

\- Merci !

Elle revint vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras et il se laissa faire. Il en profita pour l'observer. Elle avait tant changé. Elle portait toujours des anglaises raffinées et des somptueuses toilettes orange mais elle était plus mature, plus forte, plus belle et plus délicate. Pourtant, il retrouvait sa chère Lizzy…

µµµ

Lizzy grimpait les escaliers, soulevant les pans de sa jupe comme elle le pouvait tout en se tenant à la rampe. Quelquefois, elle semblait sur le point de chanceler mais se rétablissait toujours sans se dépeindre de son sourire ni de sa conversation, certes anodine, mais surtout joyeuse.

\- Lizzy, tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas de l'aide ? Demanda Ciel.

\- Tout va bien. Assura-t-elle. Où en étais-je…

\- Le bal de la semaine dernière, Madame. Dit Sebastian.

\- Ah oui ! J'y ai vu d'adorables enfants ! Et ils avaient un excellent cuisinier. Ils ont fait de ces petits fours. Si je pouvais m'en procurer pour vous les faire goûter, vous adoreriez ! J'ai failli en manger des centaines. Rit-elle. Le bébé a du goût.

\- Certainement… Souffla le garçon.

La jeune femme s'avança vers une porte précise. Elle ouvrit et rentra dans la pièce.

\- Isaac, mon cher.

\- Ah, Elizabeth. Que désiriez-vous ?

Elle s'avança et désigna les deux démons d'un geste aussi gracieux que divin.

\- Je vous présente le majordome que j'ai engagé : Sebastian Michaelis. Il est très compétant. Je l'avais déjà rencontré dans ma jeunesse. Expliqua-t-elle très honnêtement.

\- Eh bien ! Un homme ressurgit du passé de ma douce. Que sait-il faire ? Demanda Isaac en direction du valet.

Celui-ci s'inclina humblement.

\- Je sais faire tout ce que vous attendez de moi. Laver la vaisselle, récurer les sols, nettoyer les fenêtres, faire les lits, cuisiner, jardiner. Rien ne me résiste, je suis un diable de majordome. Sourit-il.

\- Un peu arrogant. Remarqua Isaac. Mais si vous l'estimez bon… Je demande toutefois à le voir en action.

\- S'il venait à ne pas vous plaire, nous en reparlerons. Mais je suis persuadée que vous n'aurez pas à vous en plaindre. Sourit Lizzy.

Le Marquis s'avança vers lui et remarqua Ciel qui attendait, debout derrière son valet.

\- Et qui est-ce ce ravissant petit garçon ?

Les dents du jeune Comte se serrèrent. La jeune femme lança un regard à Sebastian. Ils n'y avaient pas pensés. Elle ne se voyait pas traiter son cousin comme un domestique mais elle connaissait bien son époux…

\- Je m'appelle Maltezer Michaelis, je suis le petit frère de Sebastian. Il est obligé de s'occuper de moi et j'ose espérer que je ne gêne pas. J'aiderai autant que je le peux. Certifia-t-il.

\- Ah, très bien.

Isaac l'observa, s'attardant bien plus sur son bandeau. Ciel ne manqua pas de le voir et s'affubla de son sourire le plus merveilleux.

\- Dans ce cas…

L'homme alla tirer une sonnette. Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que Paula n'arrive en trottinant.

\- Monsieur, Madame ?

\- Paula, menez notre nouveau majordome et son petit frère dans leur chambre. Donnez-leur la vieille chambre de John et installez un lit pour le jeune Maltezer. Quant à vous, Monsieur Michaelis, j'attends beaucoup de vous. Je ne veux pas que ma femme s'épuise inutilement. Je compte sur vos compétences. Vous pourrez seconder Monsieur Tanaka.

\- Bien, je ne vous décevrais pas.

Il s'inclina profondément puis se redressa et tendit la main vers Ciel. Celui-ci resta inerte deux secondes puis s'accrocha à son bras en riant doucement et innocemment. Ils suivirent tous deux Paula qui les amena dans une chambre que le garçon avait déjà vue une ou deux fois du temps où il vivait là-bas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul lit, trois armoires et un bureau.

\- Je vais voir avec Finny pour vous apporter un autre lit.

\- Merci bien. En cas de soucis, ne vous embêtez pas. Dit-il.

Il pensait surtout aux dégâts que pourraient causer le blondinet dans son empressement de bien faire.

\- Je préfère dormir avec mon petit-frère.

Ciel s'obligea à sourire de toutes ses dents.

\- Bien. J'en parlerai avec Monsieur. Pour ce qui est de l'horaire : Madame se lève à huit heures et Monsieur à neuf. Ils mangent ensemble à treize heures et le souper se prend vers vingt-et-une heure sauf exception. L'après-midi, Monsieur va souvent à des galas, vous vous arrangerez avec lui pour savoir ce qui vous incombe. Je vous en dirai plus au besoin.

\- Merci beaucoup. Sourit Sebastian.

Le regard de Paula s'attarda sur l'enfant puis elle sortit.

\- Penses-tu qu'elle m'ait reconnu ? Murmura Ciel.

\- Je pense qu'elle aura vite oublié. Paula est une simple d'esprit. Au pire, Lady Elizabeth lui rappellera de faire silence.

\- Oui… À présent…

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et tira sur son bras, le contraignant à se mettre à son hauteur. Ses yeux luirent de rouge.

\- Comment as-tu osé dire que tu dormirais dans le même lit que moi !

\- Finny prendrait trop de risque à détruire le mobilier. J'ai préféré le sauver par respect pour Lady Elizabeth. De plus, bien que vous appréciiez de « dormir », je n'en ai pas besoin. Inutile de surcharger notre chambre.

Ciel serra les dents.

\- Et vous, vous avez décidé de devenir mon petit-frère. Heureusement qu'ils ont cru cela. Nous ne nous ressemblons absolument pas.

Le jeune Comte soupira en secouant la tête, l'air agacé.

\- Que penses-tu de ce « Marquis » ? Questionna Ciel en s'avançant vers le matelas.

\- Je n'ai aucun avis. Je préférerais travailler directement pour Lady Elizabeth mais je suis malheureusement forcé de m'en remettre à lui.

\- Tu me donneras tes impressions dès que tu le pourras.

L'enfant s'éloigna vers la fenêtre et s'accouda à l'appui. D'ici, il découvrait une vue différente que celle de sa chambre habituelle. De plus, les rues avaient déjà changés en sept ans.

\- Sebastian…

\- Oui, jeune Maître ?

\- Ça me fait étrange… De revenir auprès de tous ses gens. Je ne pensais plus jamais voir mes pions, je pensais qu'ils m'auraient oublié. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible, jeune Maître. Sans chercher à vous flatter… Votre épouvantable caractère est mémorable. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Silence ! Protesta Ciel.

Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'assit sur le lit. Ils étaient bloqués pour l'instant, mais il lui tardait de partir en investigation.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour combler sept années de souffrance, c'était protéger sa cousine.

µµµ

Des coups frappés à la porte tirèrent Ciel de ses réflexions. Sebastian cessa de ranger leurs affaires trop rares et s'inclina légèrement vers son Maître avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il découvrit le ravissant visage de Lizzy, souriant de toutes ses dents.

\- Lady Lizzy !

Ciel se leva d'un bond pour laisser le lit à la Marquise. Son valet comprit le geste et guida la jeune femme jusqu'au matelas moelleux. Elle rit doucement.

\- Vous êtes aux petits soins tous les deux ! Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Mais viens à côté de moi, Ciel ! Intima-t-elle en tendant sa main.

Le garçon s'en saisit et prit place à son côté.

\- C'est à moi de commencer les explications, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle.

\- J'avoue que je serai ravi de savoir tout ce qu'il s'est déroulé en notre… absence.

\- La Funtom Company a été gérée par mes soins sous une tutelle jusqu'à ce que j'aie dix-huit ans. Je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de donner mon avis comme on ne le communiquait pas. C'est pour cela que les choses n'ont pas changés pendant presque six ans. Lorsque j'ai eu dix-neuf ans, j'ai pu reprendre les rênes et commencer à faire changer les choses. Et voilà que quelques semaines plus tôt, le nouveau Peter Rabbit est sorti.

\- Une idée ingénieuse.

\- Merci. Rougit-elle. Pour ce qui en est de tes domestiques, nous étions tristes de les laisser seul et j'ai demandé à maman de les prendre à son service jusqu'à ce que j'aie besoin de mes propres domestiques. Nous avons améliorés nos relations au fil des années ! Des fois, May Linn nous accompagnaient avec Paula en ville, quelquefois, Finny venait aux bals avec moi et sans oublier Bard qui me servait de garde du corps dans les lieux trop remplis. Quant à Monsieur Tanaka, il était d'agréable compagnie.

Elle souriait en racontant tout cela alors que Ciel opinait de temps à autre. Sebastian écoutait également, les bras croisés.

\- Lau est retourné en Chine pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il était très mystérieux.

Les démons s'échangèrent un regard. Visiblement, il était reparti pour quelque affaires en rapport avec l'opium et n'en avait pas touché un seul mot à la demoiselle. Mais le jeune Comte en était ravi.

\- Soma et Agni sont retournés en Inde. Ton absence était trop douloureuse et ils ont préférés s'en aller plutôt que se remémorer de bon moments qui ne leur tirait que des larmes.

\- Je comprends. C'est bien leur genre… Et ce « Marquis » ?

\- Je l'ai rencontré à un gala deux ans plus tôt. À cause de son titre et de son entreprise, mère a organisé notre mariage. Il a fait faillite peu de temps après et nous sommes venus nous installer ici à ma demande. J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas, Ciel ?

\- Non. Je préfère que ma maison soit habitée par quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Merci !

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue en souriant.

\- As-tu une idée de qui pourrait t'en vouloir ?

\- Non. Je n'ai rien fait de mal…

\- Je ne faisais rien de mal non plus. Remarqua Ciel.

\- Je suppose que c'est pour des raisons similaires. Vous étiez un enfant, Lady Lizzy est une femme.

\- Je suppose… Répondit le jeune Comte.

\- Je vous laisserai enquêter. Je m'assurerai auprès de mon époux qu'il vous laissera travailler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Lizzy. Sebastian excelle dans le fait de s'occuper des affaires douteuses et de l'ordre de la maison. Si je peux bien lui reconnaître _une_ chose.

\- Merci, jeune Maître. Dit l'homme.

La jeune femme posa un autre baiser sur la joue de Ciel.

\- Ça fait tellement de bien de vous revoir. Je n'aurais jamais espéré tout cela. Demain, je tiens à ce que nous sortions en ville ensemble.

\- Bien. Répondit le garçon en forçant un sourire.

Elle se leva, soutenue par Sebastian qui s'était rapproché à toute vitesse, s'inclina puis quitta la pièce. Ciel observa la porte et recommença à réfléchir. Il entendit son majordome s'activer et leva le regard vers lui alors qu'il finalisait une ou deux dernière chose.

Il ressentit le même mépris pour le Marquis qu'il en avait eu pour Jane. Il accepterait presque tout de Lizzy, y compris qu'elle use de son serviteur mais ça lui plaisait bien moins de cet homme inconnu.


	8. Chapitre 7 : Vérifications et survérifs

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 7 : Vérifications et survérifications_**

Sebastian installait la table, Ciel se tenant à seulement quelques pas de lui. Il se tourna pour lui prendre des assiettes et terminer ses préparatifs. Le garçon garda un œil intéressé sur lui. Habituellement, il était dans son bureau ou dans sa chambre durant tout ce travail et il lui semblait n'avoir encore jamais vu son valet dresser une table. Aussi, il observait avec grand plaisir ce ballet qu'il s'offrait habituellement à lui-même.

Les verres furent posés et l'aîné paracheva le tableau en installant les fleurs préférées de Lizzy qu'il avait été acheté un peu plus tôt. Il espérait qu'elle aimait toujours autant ces fleurs, tout du moins. Si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il filerait chercher un autre bouquet.

Il contourna la table pour s'assurer que tout était parfait. Il ne doutait pas de ses talents mais puisqu'il avait un nouveau Maître, autant s'en assurer.

\- Eh bien… C'est magnifique Sebastian.

\- Ça me fait très plaisir d'entendre cela de vous, jeune Maî…ltezer ! Sourit-il.

Ciel fronça les sourcils et remarqua Isaac FitzEmperesse qui rentrait par la porte entrouverte. Il afficha un air ravi en observant la table. À son bras, Lizzy qui souriait de toutes ses dents. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agiter la main vers le majordome et son cousin qui devait bien avouer sa joie de la voir toujours aussi guillerette. Elle avait gardé sa douceur d'enfant tout en devenant une femme lui semblait-il.

\- Monsieur, Madame…

\- Merci, Sebastian.

\- Je vous ai pris le journal comme vous l'aviez demandé. Ce matin, j'ai préparé un muscat de Beaumes-de-Venise. Il accompagnera des raviolis aux champignons, herbes des champs et œufs, le tout nappé de sauce blanche. Nous vous proposons du pain directement importé de France et une salade verte.

\- Vous faites une excellente première impression. Félicita Isaac.

\- Merci beaucoup, je n'aspire qu'à bien vous servir.

Sebastian prépara les assiettes, préférant le faire très vite avant qu'on ne demande à Ciel de s'en occuper. Ce n'était pas lui qui saurait confectionner un dressage digne de ce nom. Et puisqu'ils devaient impressionner ce Marquis, il fallait mieux éviter tous les faux pas envisageable. Son travail était aussi de les deviner pour en éliminer toutes les sources.

L'homme goûta et sembla ravi, à la grande joie de Lizzy qui mangea à son tour.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne doit pas cela à Bard. Rit-elle. Tu le remercieras tout de même pour moi !

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, Madame.

\- J'irai à Londres cet après-midi et je souhaite que vous m'accompagniez.

\- Eh bien ! Il a vraiment conquis votre cœur, chère Elizabeth.

\- Il l'a conquis il y a bien longtemps. Rappela-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est vrai. Je l'oublie souvent. Mais je comprends qu'il ait ravi votre cœur de la sorte s'il était toujours ainsi. Votre présomption de la veille n'en était probablement pas. Reconnut-il.

\- C'est agréable d'entendre de tels compliments. Mon ancien maître était avare de compliment et était assez insupportable.

Lizzy rit dans sa main alors que Ciel lançait un regard dépité à son valet. Celui-ci lui sourit en retour.

\- Eh bien, je vous plains ! Sachez que nous vous traiterons au mieux ! Et que tant que votre travail sera correctement fait, vous serez congratulé.

\- Mais bien faire mon travail est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de la famille FitzEmperesse.

Les dents du jeune Comte se serrèrent mais il s'obligea à sourire.

Le repas se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Sebastian puisse débarrasser.

\- Bien, je vais chez Lord Hughes. J'espère que tout ira bien pour vous, ma chère Elizabeth.

\- Merci. J'en espère de même pour vous. Sebastian, vous pourrez aller me chercher Paula lorsque vous aurez fini ?

\- Bien, Madame. Dit-il.

Montant toutes la vaisselle sale dans une pyramide étrange mais stable, il partit vers la cuisine où Ciel le suivit. Bard n'était pas là pour l'instant mais il avait laissé un désordre qui donnait envie à l'homme de tout ranger. Il éprouvait un étrange mélange de nostalgie, d'agacement et d'ennuie.

Retrouvez ces personnes était particulièrement plaisant d'un autre côté, il voyait déjà leur effroyable incapacité frapper.

\- Le majordome de la famille FitzEmperesse…

\- Oui. Temporairement, seulement. Pour l'éternité, je serai le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive. Dit-il en lui offrant la plus belle révérence.

L'enfant opina lentement.

\- Bien.

Sebastian redressa la tête et glissa un doigt sous son menton pour le lui redresser.

\- Ne soyez pas fâché de la sorte.

Le garçon se détacha en maugréant et il se détourna.

\- Dépêche-toi, Elizabeth nous attends.

\- Bien.

Posant la vaisselle, le majordome songea déjà à comment s'organiser avant de quitter la pièce pour appeler Paula. Encore une fois, Ciel le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée où la servante aida Lizzy à enfiler son manteau.

\- Sebastian, tu aideras ton charmant _petit frère_ , pour me faire plaisir ?

Ciel ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Bien. Dit le majordome en s'inclinant.

Il s'empressa d'aider son jeune Maître à se vêtir d'un manteau simple mais chaud puis ils purent sortir alors que le fiacre les attendait déjà. Le chauffeur était installé et les salua en retirant son chapeau. Paula observa Sebastian alors que celui-ci venait ouvrir la porte et tendait la main à Lizzy. Elle le remercia, un sourire aux lèvres, en rentrant dans l'habitacle où elle s'assit en arrangeant les plis de sa robe.

La suivante entra après elle, s'assit en face d'elle et fit de la place aux deux démons. Ils durent se serrer sur la banquette pour ne pas déranger leur Maîtresse qui lançait déjà au chauffeur d'y aller. Elle se permit un tout petit soupir puis s'affubla de son sempiternel sourire qui faisait si chaud au cœur de Ciel. Il préférait la voir de la sorte, surtout si ce n'était pas factice.

Il ne fit toutefois pas garde à ses badineries en observant les rues par la fenêtre. Il cherchait ce qui avait changé depuis sept ans, se refaisaient une nouvelle carte mentale. Surtout que ce serait bien plus utile maintenant. Ici, il ne saurait pas utiliser une voiture dès qu'il en aurait besoin et il n'était pas exclu qu'il doive se débrouiller sans Sebastian.

\- Est-ce que Undertaker officie toujours à Londres ? Questionna Ciel en se tournant vers Lizzy.

\- Undertaker…

Elle sembla intriguée.

\- Il s'agit d'un croque-mort. _Très_ particulier. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu n'es plus venu à Londres depuis quand, Maltezer ? Questionna Paula.

Le garçon fut frappé par cette familiarité et tourna la tête vers elle.

\- Je… n'y ai plus été depuis quelques mois.

\- Il est certainement toujours là alors ! Sourit la suivante. Mais c'est tout de même particulier qu'un enfant connaisse un croque-mort. Ce n'est pas des fréquentations adaptées pour lui, Sebastian.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes, les lèvres étirées en un rictus joyeux figé.

\- Je sais mais Maltezer aime bien se rendre dans les endroits dangereux. Il aime les sensations fortes et profite toujours que je sois en train de travailler pour se mettre dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Heureusement, je l'ai toujours sauvé à temps. Soupira-t-il doucement en caressant les cheveux de Ciel exagérément.

Le jeune Comte repoussa sa main en le tuant du regard.

\- Mais si Sebastian n'était pas autant occupé à faire le beau et qu'il se préoccupait plus des siens, je n'aurais pas à attirer son attention comme ça. Surtout qu'il est même en retard dans son travail à trop faire le perfectionniste.

\- Ne vous disputez pas. Gémit Paula.

Le majordome rit et caressa la tête de Ciel comme si c'était un chiot.

\- Une simple petite dispute entre frères. Mais nous nous calmerons. Nous ne voulons pas importuner notre chère Maîtresse.

La suivante opina vivement. Lizzy continuait de sourire en observant son cousin. Elle savait qu'il avait toujours entretenu une relation particulière et la voir s'être muée de la sorte l'amusait. Elle découvrait même un Sebastian un peu plus vil qu'elle ne le croyait !

\- Lorsque j'aurais fait mes quelques courses, nous pouvons aller voir après ton ami, C… Maltezer.

\- Merci beaucoup, Madame.

µµµ

Le fiacre de Lizzy s'arrêta dans une grande artère sous la directive de Ciel qui taisait sa nervosité. Trouveraient-ils une aide ici comme auparavant ? Serait-elle seulement utile pour cette affaire ?

Le jeune Comte attendit que Sebastian se lève et n'ouvre la porte avant de se mettre debout à son tour. Juste à temps pour soutenir la Marquise qui se levait également.

\- Lizzy ?

\- Je vais vous accompagner ! Sourit-elle.

Paula, troublée, s'empressa de descendre pour soutenir sa Maîtresse alors que l'enfant lançait un regard à son majordome. Celui-ci attendit une directive précise. Undertaker n'était pas si dangereux. Et quand bien même, il espérait bien qu'à deux démons, même si l'un d'eux était son Maître, ils pourraient faire le poids.

Lizzy descendit de sa voiture en prenant la main que Sebastian lui tendait et se tourna vers Ciel qui la dévisageait de son œil écarquillé.

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui.

Il sortit sur le trottoir et lança un regard peu amène à son valet. Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu utiliser ses belles paroles.

\- Madame… Commença Sebastian.

\- Si tu proposes encore une fois de me porter, je vais devoir sévir ! S'amusa Lizzy en soulevant légèrement sa robe.

Elle s'assura toutefois qu'on n'apercevrait rien de sa peau mais ses bottines montaient suffisamment haut pour éviter cet écart.

\- Mais je veux bien que tu me prêtes ton bras.

\- Avec plaisir. Dit-il en le lui tendant.

Il la laissa s'y accrocher et marcha lentement au rythme de la jeune femme. Ciel et Paula les suivirent, rentrant dans une ruelle moins fréquentée qui laissait place à des boutiques de tissus moins prisées, à quelques marchands de poteries et à l'excentrique enseigne d'Undertaker.

Lizzy lança un coup d'œil vers son cousin, les lèvres étirées. Nul doute qu'il trouverait là ce qu'il désirait.

\- Désires-tu y rentrer ?

\- O… Non ! Souffla-t-il. Sebastian.

Il désigna d'un bref mouvement de menton un homme qui venait de l'autre côté de la ruelle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Lizzy.

\- Cet homme est Arthur Randall. Un policier qu'il est préférable que nous ne rencontrions pas. Murmura Ciel.

Les mots ne manquèrent toutefois pas à Paula qui essaya à nouveau de se remémorer le pourquoi du comment ces visages lui étaient si familier et ce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Fuir un policier ? Le petit était peut-être un délinquant.

\- Je m'en charge. Dit la Marquise.

\- Liz…

Mais elle avait déjà récupéré son bras et s'éloignait vers l'homme. Elle hâta le pas, main sur son ventre, et dépassa la boutique du croque-mort pour venir à la rencontre du Commissaire.

\- Monsieur Randall !

\- Bonjour… Excusez-moi, ravissante Lady, je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui vous êtes.

\- Je comprends !

Elle sourit un peu plus en remarquant que Paula l'avait rejointe.

\- Elizabeth FitzEmperesse. Dit-elle en lui présentant sa main.

L'homme lui fit un doux baisemain.

\- Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Fitzemperesse, jadis Midford, descendante des illustres familles Midford et Phantomhive. Présenta la suivante.

\- Oh. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir réalisé qui vous étiez, Madame la Marquise. J'ai honte de vous faire un tel affront.

\- Il n'y en a nullement.

\- Que fait une Lady comme vous dans de si mauvaises rues ?

\- Je me suis légèrement perdue. Rit Lizzy. Seriez-vous assez aimable pour me ramener ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Avec grand plaisir. Vous devriez vous asseoir bien vite.

Elle opina en souriant.

\- Laissez-moi vous ramener dans les rues principales. Vous trouverez un téléphone pour qu'on vous envoie une voiture.

\- Excellente idée !

L'homme lui proposa son bras puis la ramena vers les artères de Londres, faisant la conversation avec elle.

µµµ

Ciel écarquillait l'œil.

\- Eh bien ! Lady Elizabeth nous cache des atouts dans sa manche. Remarqua Sebastian.

\- Oui… Allons-y. Ordonna l'enfant. Et je t'interdis toute familiarité !

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers la boutique d'Undertaker et y entra avant que Lord Arthur ne risque de revenir une fois sa bonne action accomplie. Sebastian referma derrière eux et regarda après le croque-mort. Il ne trouva que des cercueils de belles manufactures et aucune odeur âcre. Soit il n'y avait aucun cadavre ici, soit les affaires allaient bien.

Les deux démons doutaient que quelqu'un d'autre que le croque-mort ne se charge des dépouilles, aussi, l'homme s'avança.

\- Undertaker ? Nous devons te voir !

Un couvercle se bougea et une tête grise apparut.

\- Mais qui vois-je ? À quand remonte le moment où j'ai offert un de mes cercueils au Comte Phanthomhive. Ah… J'aurais préféré que ta dépouille soit vraiment enfermée dans l'ébène. Dit-il en s'approchant de Ciel.

Le garçon ne bougea pas, même lorsque le Shinigami se pencha sur lui. Il sentit ses joues tirées vers le haut.

\- Ce que l'on racontait était bien vrai. Un démon. Il n'est pas exclu pour autant que tu aies bien besoin d'un cercueil !

\- Cesse tes idioties ! Dit Ciel en repoussant sa main. Es-tu au fait de l'affaire des M…

Un doigt se dressa devant lui. L'immense ongle effleurant le bout de son nez. Le Noble fit bonne figure, le dos droit. S'il avait pu voir les yeux du croque-mort derrière ses mèches éparses, il aurait soutenu son regard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus.

\- On doit te payer, bien sûr. Sebastian… Hors de question de sortir, paie-le, maintenant. C'est un ordre.

Il regarda son majordome s'avancer et commencer des sketchs de sa voix presqu'inchangée et d'une gestuelle à peine soignée. Ciel se frotta la tempe. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas fameux et il était toujours aussi atterré de voir qu'Undertaker riait à ce point. Lui qui peinait à lui arracher des rictus heureux.

Il observa le profil de Sebastian. C'était risible à quel point il était fort dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait même lorsque, à ses yeux, il échouait clairement. Un tel talent ne pouvait être que l'essor de quelques magies démoniaques.

Le rire d'Undertaker le sortit de sa contemplation et il se tourna vers le Shinigami qui affichait un air joyeux, accroché à un cercueil d'acajou.

\- Eh bien… Eh bien… Cher Comte, si ce nom te convient toujours, je sais de quoi vous voulez me parler. Les Morts Bienheureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourna autour de l'enfant comme un effrayant corbeau.

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant, tu sais qui en est le coupable. Ou si tu l'ignores je te conseille de regarder à ta gauche. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Il enfonça son ongle dans sa joue tendre alors que Ciel lui lançait un regard glacé.

\- Je sais qui provoque ces Morts Bienheureux ! J'ai choisi chacune de ces victimes.

\- Ah ? Tu es bien un démon en fin de compte. S'amusa-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et disparut en lançant :

\- Que veux-tu donc ?

Undertaker revint toutefois, leur proposant de s'asseoir sur les cercueils alors qu'il commençait à siroter un thé. Pour une fois, il ne leur proposait rien. Il savait que ce n'était qu'un gâchis. Ciel fut bien content que la politesse n'habite pas le Shinigami, il préférait l'odeur putréfié des dépouilles à celle du fumet mentholé qui enivrait la pièce.

\- T'a-t-on déjà interrogé à leur sujet ?

\- Non. Ceux qui s'occupent de cette affaire m'ont seulement laissé prendre les corps et n'ont pas trouvé utile de me demander quelconque informations.

\- Qu'en pensent-ils ?

\- Rien. Ils ne savent pas la moindre chose. Ils se concentrent sur la joie.

\- Peut-être une drogue dans ce cas. Ça me convient parfaitement. Dit Ciel.

Il regarda vers Sebastian, rester muet.

\- Nous te donnerons probablement encore du travail à l'avenir.

\- C'est une bien gentille attention.

Undertaker poussa un couvercle et sourit en montrant un cadavre. Le garçon jeta un regard et pinça les lèvres en voyant les restes de Jane Ferrars. Son visage était tordu de douleur, son corps montrait des traces de brûlures. Finalement, elle n'était jamais devenue une de ses Morts Bienheureux comme il l'avait supposé.

Une simple défaite dont il ne tiendrait pas rigueur. C'était sa première fois…

Il se pencha sur le visage dévasté. Monsieur Tanaka deviendrait-il ainsi lorsqu'il aurait accompli sa mission ? Il se redressa et partit vers la porte.

\- Merci, Undertaker.

\- Revenez me voir dès que vous le souhaitez !

Ciel ne répondit pas et sortit. Il attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer doucement avant de lever la tête vers son majordome.

\- Tu m'apprendras à prendre correctement une âme. Décréta-t-il. Maintenant, retrouvons Elizabeth.

\- Bien. Souhaitez-vous que je vous porte ?

L'enfant regarda vers le bout de la rue. Sa cousine pourrait comprendre une apparition des plus saugrenues mais pas Paula. Ni Randall si elle était toujours avec lui.

\- Non. Va la chercher. Je vais voir si elle est déjà retournée à la calèche.

\- Bien. Mais ne vous faites pas kidnapper. S'amusa Sebastian.

Il s'inclina puis disparut.

\- Idiot ! Ne dis pas de bêtises !

Il soupira en réalisant qu'il parlait à une allée vide et partit vers le fiacre. Il ouvrit la porte et le trouva inoccupé. Le jeune Comte faisait confiance à Sebastian et savait qu'il était inutile de se disperser quand bien même il savait que Lizzy aurait été ravie de le voir avec son majordome. Il s'appuya contre la voiture, ne pouvant se permettre d'y entrer sans sa « Maîtresse » et lança un regard au conducteur qui l'observait.

Il laissa alors libre court à ses pensées en fermant l'œil. Il osait espérer que ses dons de démon le préviendraient contre toute attaque en traître…


	9. Chapitre 8 : Plus que ton coeur

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et peut-être plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 8 : Plus que ton cœur…_**

Le Marquis FitzEmperesse s'arrêta alors qu'il dégustait son rôti pour regarder Ciel, toujours poster près de Sebastian. Ce dernier s'assurait que ses Maîtres avaient bien assez de thé, l'assaisonnement demandé voire les resservait à la moindre indication. Aussi, il bougeait de temps en temps alors que le jeune Comte restait docilement sur place à ce moment-là. Il écoutait distraitement leurs conversations qui l'ennuyait profondément mais qui lui affirmait au moins que Lizzy ne subissait pas trop.

Il avait toutefois un tressautement de sourcil dès qu'Isaac l'appelait « Elizabeth » sans qu'elle ne proteste une seule fois. Tout du contraire.

\- Maltezer ?

Ciel suivit du regard son valet qui resservait Lizzy d'une salade de carotte aux herbes provençales. Il se pencha pour verser un peu plus de sauce sur ses pommes de terre, à la demande de la Marquise, lorsque le Marquis appela de nouveau le garçon. Il termina donc sa tâche d'un geste élégant et revint près de son vrai Maître.

\- Petit frère ? Tu ne veux pas répondre à notre cher Marquis ?

Le jeune démon se rappela soudainement son nom de code et se tourna vers l'homme, gêné.

\- Je…

\- Mon petit frère vous présente toutes ses excuses. Il ne m'a pas souvent vu travailler et je suppose que ça le fascine.

L'enfant opina.

\- J'espère que vous ne lui tiendrez pas rigueur de son comportement.

Ciel savait qu'il s'en serait sorti avec des courbettes comme il s'en infligeait en haute société mais il était ravi que Sebastian s'en soit chargé. S'excuser auprès de cet homme était extrêmement dérangeant.

\- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu pourrais te rendre utile Maltezer. J'aimerais que tu prépares le lit. Nous n'y tarderons pas. N'oublie pas la bouillote d'Elizabeth par ce froid.

\- Euh… Oui, Monsieur…

Ciel lança un regard paniqué à Sebastian qui tourna la tête pour camoufler un rire. Le jeune Comte quitta la pièce et serra les dents. Ah son valet s'amusait bien de cette situation ? Il lui ferait regretter ! Il avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche.

Il partit vers la cuisine qu'il avait si peu fréquentée, mais dont il connaissait tout de même la position, et y trouva Bard.

\- Comment fait-on une bouillote ?

\- Jeune Maître ! C'est vous qui vous occupez de Lady Lizzy ?

\- Oui… Peux-tu faire la b…

Ciel se tut réfléchissant. Il savait bien que Bard était une catastrophe ambulante pour l'avoir eu plus de deux ans à son service. Devait-il le laisser faire ou lui demander comment s'y prendre ? Il ne savait pas lequel d'entre eux deux serait le plus catastrophique.

\- Comment fait-on une bouillote ? Répéta-t-il.

\- Il faut mettre de l'eau chaude dans une vessie de porc et la glisser sous le protège-matelas ! Expliqua Bard.

Ciel opina. Ça devait être à sa portée ! Et lorsque Sebastian verrait ce qu'il savait faire, il cesserait de se moquer de lui.

Le cuisinier s'approcha pour lui allumer le poêle, avec son cher lance-flamme bien sûr. Le garçon pâlit légèrement bien qu'il avait évité toute brûlure. Même avec un corps comme le sien, il subirait d'effroyable douleur avec un accident pareil. Il fit couler de l'eau dans un poêlon et surveilla la cuisson.

Bard fouilla dans ses affaires puis revint vers Ciel pour lui tendre une étrange poche dans les tons jaunes où des routes de veines étaient apparentes.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le garçon en la prenant.

\- La vessie de porc !

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à ça…

\- Vous aviez l'habitude de la voir déjà gonflée. Supposa l'homme.

\- Certes.

Ciel observa la poche et la tourna entre ses doigts pour en trouver l'ouverture. Il était tout à coup moins assuré. Il attendit néanmoins que l'eau ne soit bouillante pour tenter de la version dans la vessie. Il loupa l'ouverture et s'aspergea abondamment la main.

\- Jeune Maître !

\- Ça va…

Il serra les doigts et tint différemment la poche qu'il remplit. Mais la poche légèrement poisseuse lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le sol, giclant sur les deux. Bard poussa un juron mais se précipita vers le garçon.

\- Ça va… Ça se régénérera… Dit-il froidement. Tiens-moi plutôt cette poche.

\- Oui, jeune Maître. Ne versez pas à côté, s'il vous plaît.

Ciel se concentra, attrapant le poêlon à deux mains. Il attendit que Bard ait ramassé la vessie et que l'ouverture soit bien ouverte pour la remplir de liquide. Il voyait les mains du cuisinier trembler et savait que c'était de même pour les siennes.

L'eau déborda bien vite et l'homme se hâta de faire un nœud avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'est avec satisfaction qu'il regarda leur œuvre alors que le jeune Comte reposait le caquelon les mains tremblantes.

\- On a réussi ! Cria Bard, fier comme un paon.

\- Ça ne ressemble pas à ce que Sebastian mettait dans mon lit.

\- Mais on a tout de même réussit ! Vous devrez faire attention quand vous le transporterez. Sebastian ne nous laissait jamais faire ! Il disait qu'on était des idiots qui l'éclateraient !

Le garçon serra légèrement la poche extrêmement chaude. Ses mains cuisaient. Il envia les gants de son majordome. Ça ne le gênait pas qu'on voyait ses ongles noirs mais un peu plus le pentacle qui ornait l'oreille de Monsieur Tanaka à présent.

Sans un remerciement, Ciel partit vers la chambre de Lizzy et du Marquis. Ce n'est qu'à mi-chemin qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû demander où était May Linn, elle aurait pu lui expliquer comment préparer le lit. Sa haine envers Isaac augmenta immédiatement.

Il poussa la porte et observa l'immense lit où quatre personnes auraient pu s'installer sans le moindre souci et avoir encore largement assez de place pour bouger à leur guise.

Ciel s'en sentit rassuré et il s'approcha des draps. Il posa la vessie sur le bout du lit et tenta de se rappeler les gestes de Sebastian. Si seulement il avait prêté attention… Il défit un peu le lit mais ne réussit qu'à faire des plis dans les draps et à désolidariser le tout. Devait-il reconnaître son incompétence ou persister dans sa mauvaise foi ?

Il tira un peu plus les couvertures et voulu mettre la bouillote sous le protège lit lorsqu'une main gantée se posa sur son poignet.

\- Vous auriez tort. En faisant cela, lorsque Elizabeth s'installera, la poche explosera et tout le lit sera mouillé. Vous avez bien trop rempli cette vessie. Il faut préparer une première poche qui sera retirée peu avant que Elizabeth ne s'installe, les draps seront chauds et confortables. Il faut également préparer une seconde bouillote pour le cas où votre Maître ou Maîtresse en désir une.

Ciel tourna la tête et vit son majordome, un sourire aux lèvres. De quelques mouvements habiles, l'homme défit le lien de la poche et versa de l'eau dans une bassine avant de refermer le tout. Il glissa la bouillote à l'endroit le plus optimal puis installa correctement les coussins tout en rajustant le lit qu'il ouvrit légèrement, pliant le bout de telle sorte que s'y glisser se ferait en un tour de main.

Le garçon eut à peine le temps de suivre ses mouvements des yeux que Sebastian posait un genou sur le sol et lui prenait les mains qu'il inspectait.

\- Vous vous êtes brûlé.

\- Oui.

\- Vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué. Commenta-t-il.

Il fit rouler les doigts dans sa main, observant les blessures. Il eut un coup d'œil pour le visage torturé de son Maître à chaque fois qu'il se crispait. Il pencha ses lèvres vers la peau meurtrie lorsque les mains lui furent vivement arrachées et Ciel partit en courant, utilisant toute sa vitesse démone.

Sebastian écarquilla les yeux. Il savait que le jeune Comte pouvait vite être écœuré de gestes trop intimes mais il ne s'était pas attendu à cela ! D'autant plus que, depuis leur retour dans les terres humaines, il avait exagérément cherché sa proximité.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder. Il avait pressenti que son Maître aurait besoin d'aide et avait fait un détour mais il était censé ramené de la sauce pour les pommes de terre. S'il ne se dépêchait pas, il passerait pour un incompétent.

Heureusement, sa vitesse surhumaine lui permettait de passer par la cuisine et de revenir auprès du Marquis. Il ne devait pas être parti bien plus longtemps qu'une personne normale dans une demeure aussi grande.

\- Monsieur, votre sauce. Dit-il en versant généreusement.

\- Parfait, Sebastian. Avez-vous pu voir si le désert était prêt ?

\- Oui, Monsieur. Il n'attend plus qu'à être dégusté.

\- Fantastique. Répondit le Marquis.

Lizzy sourit également et bu à son verre de vin. Elle lui adressa un regard qui le laissa interloqué mais auquel il répondit par un sourire de façade. Il devrait en toucher un mot à Ciel. Seul lui pourrait espérer avoir une discussion avec elle. Si tant est qu'ils réussissaient à l'écarter de cet homme. Lequel reprenait sa discussion à propos d'un gala auquel il avait été tout à l'heure.

La porte s'ouvrit et il tourna discrètement la tête pour voir son Maître se glisser dans la pièce. L'enfant se rapprocha et se courba légèrement.

\- Le travail que vous m'avez demandé a été fait.

Remarquant que son majordome lui accordait un regard, il mit ses mains dans son dos pour s'incliner une nouvelle fois. Un peu moins distinguée, certes, mais elle lui permettait de tapoter le sceau qui ornait sa peau.

Le valet eut un bref acquiescement du menton.

\- Parfait, Maltezer ! C'est du bon travail. Ce sera ta mission à l'avenir.

Ciel pâlit alors que Sebastian pinçait les lèvres pour ravaler un rire.

\- Bien, Monsieur. Dit le garçon.

Le repas se poursuivit et se finalisa par un plum pudding aux fruits rouges accompagné d'un thé au lait. Pour la première fois, l'enfant eut un air affamé qu'il réussit à ravaler mais qui ne manqua pas à son majordome.

Finalement, le souper s'acheva et Sebastian s'occupa de débarrasser alors qu'ils laissaient Paula prendre la relève, assistée par Monsieur Tanaka. Le Marquis avait visiblement plus confiance en l'homme qu'en son nouvel employé et ça convenait particulièrement à Ciel. Il suivit d'ailleurs son valet qui repartait vers la cuisine, les bras chargés.

La pièce avait été laissée par Bard, le travail étant fini pour lui, et Sebastian entama la vaisselle. Il était bien content que le cuisinier ait déserté car il aurait voulu l'aider à ça n'aurait rien fait d'autre que poser un million de problème. De plus, si maintenant seuls le Marquis et Paula n'étaient pas au courant de leur secret, c'était plus évidant de parler ainsi à eux deux.

\- Que désirait Monsieur Tanaka si je peux vous le demander ?

\- Il a demandé à ce qu'Elizabeth reste le moins possible seule. Il n'aime pas trop le Marquis. Je le comprends. Ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Je surveillerai la chambre d'Elizabeth durant tes recherches nocturnes.

\- Bien. Vous ne comptez pas vous coucher ?

\- Tu m'as appris que le Pacte était plus important que tout. Plus important que nos envies, que nos principes… que notre libre arbitre.

\- C'est exact. Les attentes de nos Maîtres priment sur tout ce qui existe. Même les attentes les plus stupides. Et en tant que majordome de Ciel Phantomhive… Je lui offre une de ses attentes inutiles. Puisqu'il est un démon.

Ciel haussa un sourcil et se retrouva avec une assiette surmontée de plum pudding devant les yeux. Une tasse accompagnait.

\- Ce n'est pas utile, mais c'est agréable. Dit l'enfant.

Il s'éloigna vers la table et entama ce goûter très tardif. Sebastian remarqua un air ravi et il ne put réprimer un sourire plus doux qu'à l'accoutumée. Il reprit ensuite sa tâche. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut fini qu'ils partirent vers la chambre de Lizzy. Le majordome s'arrêta devant la porte et disparut quelques fractions de secondes. Il se courba et présenta un jeu d'échec.

\- Pour vous occuper durant votre nuit de garde.

Le garçon prit un pion entre ses doigts et le fit tourner.

\- Savoure les mots qui vont suivre : merci, Sebastian.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous tirer ces mots. Sourit le majordome.

Il s'inclina.

\- Je vais de ce pas faire les recherches que vous désiriez.

\- Parfait.

Sebastian se redressa et partit à la hâte. Ciel commença à placer ses pièces. Il ne doutait pas que l'homme aurait fini en seulement une heure ou deux. Il lui permettrait peut-être de passer le reste de la nuit sans sombrer dans la nuit. Jouer aux échecs seul était vite lassant. Il connaissait tous les coups de son adversaire après tout.

µµµ

\- Ci… Maltezer !

Ciel rejoignit Lizzy qui lui prit immédiatement la main alors que Paula ajustait le manteau de sa Maîtresse.

\- Oui, Madame Lizzy ?

\- Je suis presque prête, l'es-tu ?

Le garçon s'apprêta à opiner mais il ne portait pas encore de veste. Il chercha après son majordome.

\- Sebastian ?

\- Monsieur a eu besoin de son aide. Expliqua Paula.

Lizzy remarqua immédiatement que son cousin se tendait d'une façon bien peu anodine. Elle lui prit la main et lui sourit. Le jeune Comte accepta de répondre à cette étreinte et la suivit même s'il n'avait pu enfiler le moindre manteau. Il ne savait comment s'en faire mettre un par Paula sans cela. Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas si handicapant que cela du fait qu'il demeurait un démon.

Il souffrirait de ce froid et s'en plaindrait ce soir à Sebastian en lui reprochant de s'occuper d'un autre mais il ne tomberait pas malade.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sceau qui marquait sa peau et retint un soupir. C'était à cause de son Pacte. Ils devaient agir ainsi pour protéger Lizzy et il devait ravaler ses sentiments. Mais sa haine pour le Marquis ne cessait de croître.

Il se permit un coup d'œil vers la Marquise tandis que sa suivante ouvrait la porte puis, dès qu'elle fut refermée, trottinait rapidement pour ouvrir le fiacre.

Tenant toujours la main de l'enfant, la jeune femme rentra dans la calèche et s'installa. Dès que Paula entra dans l'habitacle, Lizzy fit démarrer la voiture.

\- Où va-t-on exactement ? S'enquit le garçon.

\- C'est une surprise ! Sourit-elle.

Ciel haussa un sourcil. Il n'aimait pas trop cela mais il se prêtait au jeu. Ça faisait sourire son ancienne fiancée alors il se pliait.

Le voyage dura près d'un quart d'heure avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent. Le garçon n'avait pas besoin de plus pour reconnaître des locaux qu'il avait déjà visité bien qu'ils étaient réaménagés.

\- La Funtom Company…

\- Ça doit te faire très plaisir de pouvoir découvrir les locaux ! Sourit Paula. Comme tous les autres enfants !

Ciel opina à peine.

\- Viens !

Lizzy se fit ouvrir la porte du fiacre et descendit prudemment sur le trottoir. Elle attendit son cousin puis avança vers le bâtiment qui lui fit ouvert à son approche.

\- En plus des Peter Rabbit qui existaient déjà, nous avons sorti un modèle féminin. Nous les vendons également par couple, un peu moins cher. Je fais fabriquer des Peter Rabbit miniature qui seront vendus avec des assortiments de sucreries. J'ai fait faire des sucettes en forme de lapin pour aller avec les Peter Rabbit. On hausse légèrement les prix et on offre une sucette. De plus, j'ai fait fabriquer des moules assortis. Les gens pourront alors égayer leurs gâteaux. J'ai d'ailleurs fait préparer des mélanges d'ingrédients spéciaux. Il ne reste qu'à ajouter du lait, du beurre et des œufs pour faire soi-même de la pâtisserie. Les goûts sont variés.

\- Tu as pensé à tout.

\- Je n'irai pas jusque-là. Rit-elle. Tu aurais pu avoir toutes ses idées et bien plus vite. Je pensais toutefois à essayer de sortir de nouveaux animaux mais je pensais faire une version féminine et toutes les déclinaisons pour tous les types d'animaux.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Les collectionneurs se presseront et les quidams seront sur le qui-vive à parier quel sera la prochaine déclinaison.

La jeune femme sourit de plus belle et se fit ouvrir la porte de son bureau.

\- Paula, peux-tu aller chercher les comptes et l'inventaire ? Tu peux aussi vérifier qu'on n'a aucun message à me faire passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui, Madame.

Elle s'inclina et s'assura que Lizzy prenait place dans son siège avant de partir en courant. Ciel ferma la porte et s'approcha d'une chaise que lui présentait sa cousine. Il s'assit, tirant la chaise lui-même en cachant son agacement, et observa les échantillons entreposés dans la salle.

\- Si tu as n'importe quelle remarque, je ferai tout ce que tu désires, Ciel !

\- Inutile, tu as plus d'expérience que moi à présent. Sept ans, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Mais je ne prétendrais pas à mieux que toi ! Assura-t-elle. J'aspire juste à faire des choses vraiment mignonnes et tout ce que tu as entrepris m'a permis de le faire ! Je n'ai fait que reprendre l'entreprise que tu m'as laissée.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu la reprendrais.

\- C'était une des seules choses qui restait de toi, Ciel.

L'enfant la regarda et lui trouva un sourire surprenant. Elle était si radieuse, comme la fillette impatiente et surexcitée qu'il avait jadis rencontrée.

\- J'ai décidé de tout rassembler ce que je pouvais. Offrir une seconde chance à tes employés, reprendre tes maisons… Maman n'était pas pour… Mais il semblerait que c'est une très bonne chose finalement. Mon époux a maintenant un bon patrimoine.

Ciel savait que sa cousine ne devait pas parler argent ou bien normalement mais c'était différent. Elle se confiait alors il l'écoutait.

\- Comment cela se passe avec le… « Marquis ».

\- Tu as vraiment du mal à le voir comme un Marquis, n'est-ce pas ? Rit-elle.

\- Il est évident qu'il a voulu utiliser ton grade. À quoi pouvait-il prétendre ? Manquait-il d'argent ?

\- Es-tu toujours Comte ?

\- Je le revendique. Peu importe si je ne le suis plus aux yeux de la Reine depuis mon nouveau statut. Dit-il en portant ses doigts à son œil. Je suis Comte, je l'ai toujours été. Et puisque je ne suis plus qu'une partie de l'ombre, je peux bien prétendre à ce que je veux. Personne ne pourra attester mes écarts.

Lizzy opina en souriant. Elle tendit la main pour se saisir de celle de Ciel. Elle la serra dans la sienne, les yeux émus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lizzy ?

\- Ciel… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup ?

\- T…

\- Non. _Beaucoup_. Insista-t-elle.

Ciel rougit et détourna la tête.

\- Pourquoi Sebastian reste toujours avec toi ?

Le jeune Comte se frotta légèrement les cheveux.

\- Ciel ?

Il ne répondit pas.

\- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, mon cher Ciel. J'ai attendu chaque jour ton retour parce que tu avais seulement disparu, parce que tu étais avec Sebastian et qu'il savait tout faire…

Le garçon fut frappé par ses mots. La façon si particulière de prononcer « aimer ». Une façon chaste, pure et profonde. Même cette main qui serrait la siennes, ces doigts qui caressaient. Il n'y avait rien de sale en elle. Elle était divinement pure et lui n'était que souillure, il s'enlisait dans des marécages de plus en plus boueux. Après tout, lui, le Noble du Mal, le Comte Phantomhive provoquait la mort de personnes plus ou moins innocentes. Mais c'était censé être pour la bonne cause…

Il regarda les yeux débordants d'affection de sa cousine.

\- Lizzy, j'ai toujours eu pour toi plus de sentiment que pour n'importe quelle Lady.

Il lui fit un baisemain puis se leva, contourna le bureau et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son sein.

\- Je sais, Ciel. L'entendre réchauffe mon cœur. Mais… Je ne veux pas te voir malheureux. Tu l'as dit, tu n'es plus qu'une partie de l'ombre. Et l'ombre n'a-t-elle pas le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaît ?

\- Lizzy…

\- Tu es très attaché à lui, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit-elle en le relâchant un peu.

\- C'est lui qui est _attaché_ à moi.

La Marquise lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Ciel, un jour, il faudra que tu ouvres ton cœur. Soupira-t-elle tristement.

µµµ

Se redressant, sa main blême s'enfuit dans une flaque de sang. Où que son regard se pose, seul des cadavres lui répondaient. Qui avait provoqué un bain si morbide ? Pourquoi ?

Le liquide poisseux nappait ses jambes.

\- Non… Non… Non…

Une image lui revint subitement en mémoire.

Des yeux rouges, un visage trop parfait.

\- _Móguĭ_ …


	10. Chapitre 9 : Un bruit dans la nuit

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et sans doute plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 9 : Un bruit dans la nuit_**

Resserrant son chaud manteau autour de son corps noué, il s'avança dans les rues gelées de Londres. Il ne faisait pas bon de devoir passer toutes ses journées dans le froid mordant qui se rappelait toujours par des coups de vent vifs et cruels lorsque les plaques de verglas n'essayaient pas de le faire tomber avec fourberie.

Il leva le nez lorsque quelques flocons tombèrent doucement. Une promesse enchanteresse ou un cadeau empoisonné ? Un bel emballage à l'horreur qui l'attendait ?

\- Lord Randall !

Arthur plissa le nez et s'avança pour rejoindre un jeune policier.

\- Est-ce aussi effroyable qu'on le prétend ?

\- Oui. Cela vous changera de l'affaire des Morts Bienheureux.

\- Est-ce là de l'humour ? Demanda le Commissaire désapprobateur.

\- N… Non…

Le Lord se dirigea vers la porte qu'on lui ouvrit. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il put attester une odeur âcre et entêtante qu'il était trop habitué à sentir. Il savait que c'était les fragrances de putréfaction. En cet hiver frais, n'était-ce pas la preuve de leur incompétence ? Si c'était si ignoble, pourquoi personne n'avait réagi avant ? Surtout eux.

Avaient-ils été trop accaparés par l'histoire des Morts Bienheureux qui s'était pourtant considérablement ralentie. Il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas bon de se concentrer sur un seul cas. D'autant plus que des accidents, des meurtres, des suicides, des vols, des tromperies et des affaires saugrenues avait toujours été son pain quotidien. Ce qui l'écœurait et ce qui lui permettait de manger et de vivre correctement.

Il se fit conduire par un de se ses hommes vers une trappe. Il désira lui dire de ne pas l'ouvrir mais il eut juste le temps de tirer un mouchoir de sa poche avant que l'on ne tire la planche. Les relents fétides tentèrent de l'agresser et il retint la bile qui tentait de sortir de sa bouche.

La chair pourrie, le sang qui avait tourné, des vapeurs de drogues peut-être même une odeur de sexe et même d'urine et de déjection mais c'était noyé sous les autres, vestiges plus anciens.

\- C'était un lieu de prostitution ? Questionna-t-il en observant les dépouilles.

C'était particulièrement d'apprécier les tenues courtes qu'elles portaient puisqu'elles étaient en morceaux. Il s'agissait là du plus morbide des puzzles qui avait été donné de voir à Randall. Il se rappela l'affaire de Jack l'Éventreur et eut une seconde de dégoût avant de se forcer à penser à cette situation-ci. Il espérait que ce ne serait pas à lui de devoir retrouver à qui appartenait ses jambes, ou ses doigts…

Quelle sorte de malade avait pu faire cela ?

Il se tourna vers le policier qui vomissait dans un coin et soupira en pressant le mouchoir contre son nez. Il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Est-ce un lieu de prostitution ?

\- O… Oui… Ils y vendraient aussi d'autres services. De la drogue, je crois… Expliqua l'homme d'une voix étouffée.

\- Bien. Depuis quand sont-ils là ?

\- Environ deux semaines, peut-être bien plus… Un mois au maximum. Les spécialistes n'ont pas encore pu affirmer de la date exacte. Des spécialistes vont emmener les corps.

\- Qu'ils se dépêchent. Ordonna Randall.

Il sortit de la cave et se hâta de s'éloigner pour avaler des goulées d'air froid. Même s'il mordait ses poumons c'était plus agréable de la sorte. Il sentait que les odeurs s'étaient accrochées à lui-même s'il était à peine rester là. Alors, lorsque sa jeune recrue arriva, il réalisa à quel point lui puait. Lui qui avait été forcé à faire des allers-retours dans ces avant-goûts d'enfer.

\- Faites des photographies, prenez des notes, relevez les empreintes si vous le pouvez. Interrogez tout le monde s'il le faut mais trouvez qui a fait ça ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Oui !

L'homme s'éloigna vivement et prévint tous les autres policiers. C'est une nuée qui se dispersa bientôt pour se mettre au travail.

µµµ

La musique résonnait avec douceur et les couples virevoltaient, des serveurs passaient autour de la piste et servait des rafraichissements ou des collations. Une fillette traversa la foule dans sa robe de soies et satin. Elle s'arrêta devant un garçon, pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit en applaudissant.

\- Vous m'invitez à danser ?

L'enfant secoua la tête et s'accrocha au bras de l'homme à son côté. Mais il se figea dans ce geste. Cette façon de se protéger qui lui semblait tout à coup si familière, tirée de son propre passé. Se pendra à un bras, se cacher derrière un adulte, juste espérer que la personne disparaisse derrière quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance et que ce soit enfin fini.

\- Allons, Maltezer. Accepte donc l'invitation de la Comtesse Dalton.

Ciel leva la tête vers Isaac FitzEmperesse qui lui souriait tranquillement.

\- Monsieur, je ne sais pas danser.

\- Voyons. Je t'ai pourtant appris.

Les yeux de l'enfant s'écarquillèrent et il tourna la tête vers Sebastian.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Questionna le Marquis.

\- S'il vous plaîîîîîît. Fit la jeune Comtesse, trépignant.

N'ayant plus le choix, Ciel tua son majordome du regard et tendit sa main à la demoiselle. Elle s'en saisit et entraîna son cavalier vers la piste de danse en riant. Sebastian camoufla un rire dans sa main. Un geste qui amusa Isaac puisqu'il y voyait une relation entre deux frères.

\- Tu aimes le taquiner, Sebastian.

\- Je le reconnais, Madame Lizzy.

Le Marquis aussi un sourcil.

\- Avez-vous besoin d'un siège ?

\- Non. Tout va très bien, merci de ta sollicitude.

\- N'hésitez pas en cas de besoin, ma chère.

La jeune femme opina.

\- Sebastian, allez chercher une citronnade à mon épouse.

Le majordome s'inclina. Le Pacte qu'avait fait Ciel lui retombait usuellement dessus, comme le fait de s'assurer que Lizzy ne demeurait pas seule avec son mari, mais il y avait tant de monde.

Toutefois, il s'éloigna avec prudence. Lui ne ressentait pas une quelconque faille dans le lien et un coup d'œil vers son Maître lui apprit la même chose. Il le dissimulait bien si ce n'était ça. Aussi, alors qu'il rejoignait un serveur, il s'assura d'avoir un contact oculaire, même furtif.

Il sourit en croisant les iris légèrement rougi d'un seul coup.

Cette fois, il était sûr que tout allait bien.

Il récupéra le verre demandé auprès de l'homme et se tourna d'un seul coup, sans renverser la moindre goûte. Il venait d'entendre un bruit plus que significatif. Une claque avait résonné à ses oreilles de démon.

Ici ?

Il se tourna vers la source du bruit qu'il n'avait pas manquée. C'était trop proche et Ciel s'était figé.

\- Lady Elizabeth !

Il accourut vers la jeune femme et s'arrêta devant elle. Quelques personnes l'entouraient et elle tenait sa joue mais sourit de toutes ses dents en remarquant Sebastian. Mais son sourire ne devint réel que lorsque Ciel surgit, sa cavalière trottinant derrière lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle regarda le sceau qui avait considérablement pâlit. Elle s'avança et le prit doucement par l'épaule.

\- Je vais bien mais je souhaiterai que tu m'accompagnes à un siège. J'ai besoin de m'asseoir.

Le garçon opina et lui donna son bras avant de la guider vers une banquette. Puisque l'on voyait parfaitement que son ventre était rond malgré la riche étoffe de sa robe, on se déplaça pour lui laisser place. Nombre regard étaient tournés vers elle, que ce soit au sujet de ce bébé qu'elle portait ou de cette marque rouge sur sa joue.

\- Lizzy…

\- Tout va bien. Je te le dis, alors tu veux bien me croire ?

Ciel tourna la tête vers le Marquis FitzEmperesse qui parlait avec Sebastian. Le jeune Comte savait pertinemment que son majordome pouvait lui tirer n'importe quelle information avec son habilité. Seul lui suffirait quelques minutes.

\- Oui…

\- Je voudrais danser avec toi plus tard. Lorsque j'aurais bu un peu. Sourit-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu désires, Lizzy.

Il lui prit la main et regarda vers son valet. Celui-ci se tourna et les rejoignit à grand pas mais sans se dépeindre de sa grâce. Il s'inclina profondément vers la jeune femme tout en lui tendant son verre.

\- Merci.

Elle le prit délicatement et y but avant de réitérer des remerciements d'un beau sourire.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quoique ce soit, Lady Lizzy ? Questionna Sebastian.

\- Non. Si ce n'est la main de Maltezer pour cette danse qu'il m'a promise !

\- Cher petit frère, tout le monde veut danser avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel lui jeta un regard venimeux alors qu'il pressentait sa main à Lizzy. Elle s'en saisit et accepta même celle de Sebastian pour se lever.

\- Toi aussi, tu devras m'accorder une danse. Rit-elle.

\- Avec plaisir. J'observerais votre valse en attendant.

Son Maître l'ignora et se recula vers la piste de danse, s'obligeant déjà à se saisir de sa cousine dans la position optimale. Il était considérablement trop petit mais Lizzy s'en moquait. Et ce sourire joyeux gravé sur ses lèvres rappelait à Ciel qu'il avait cherché à protéger son ancienne fiancée avant tout. Il était là pour elle, il avait appris de Sebastian. Il se plierait à chacun de ses désirs, sourirait quand elle le voudrait même si elle n'avait pas fait le Pacte.

Juste parce qu'elle le méritait et qu'il lui avait fait subir le plus affreux des sorts. Même aujourd'hui, il perdurait.

µµµ

Ciel observait le profil d'Isaac FitzEmperesse qui dégustait un flan sans la moindre considération pour le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu de goûter ! Il savait que, comme chaque jour, il recevrait un dessert Sebastian ne le borde dans leur lit. Un mois que ce manège durait. Un mois qu'il devait partager son valet et qu'il haïssait si profondément le Marquis qui l'obligeait à travailler, qui minimisait même ses contacts avec Lizzy. Pourtant ses discussions avec elle lui faisaient le plus grand bien.

\- Cette fête était pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Monsieur…

Le garçon regretta que Sebastian soit partit, à sa demande, chercher encore des informations sur ceux qui pourraient s'en prendre à Lizzy. Il ne trouvait pas la source alors qu'il exterminait encore et encore des potentiels mercenaires. Est-ce qu'ils devaient transformés Londres en catacombes pour voir sa cousine enfin en sécurité ?

Il pouvait le faire.

Ce n'était qu'une broutille pour un démon.

Et son valet mangeait au moins.

Mais il était obligé de faire la conversation à cet immonde individu. Il devait courber l'échine, écraser sa Noblesse et afficher un sourire et un passé d'enfant qu'il exécrait presque plus que l'ancien Baron lui-même.

\- Et si nous nous divertissions ensemble ?

L'enfant leva le regard vers lui, interrogatif.

\- Sebastian m'a parlé de ton talent pour les échecs hier. Ton frère t'aime beaucoup.

Le garçon le dévisagea, repensant aux conversations multiples qu'il échangeait avec Lizzy pour lui égayer ses journées. Pourquoi Sebastian parlait de lui à cet être imbuvable ? Pourquoi ne l'insultait pas comme il s'amusait à le faire une dizaine de fois par jour sous le couvert de leur relation de frères.

\- Je souhaite faire une partie avec toi. Dit l'ancien Baron en préparant le jeu. Ça me distraira en attendant que le médecin parte. Tu ne peux pas refuser une partie à ton Maître.

\- En effet… Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre la victoire. Annonça Ciel en s'approchant du siège.

\- Tu es très présomptueux, Maltezer. Rit l'homme. Je suis très bon aux échecs.

Le garçon répondit par un sourire presqu'innocent et attendit qu'il s'asseye pour faire de même. Il aurait de loin préférer s'asseoir immédiatement et maudit sa couverture. Préférait-il la situation dégradante qu'il avait vécue avec Jane, à devoir faire des corvées ou du menu ménage ou celle-ci… À devoir se plier à ses caprices stupides et à voir un homme si dégradant pour l'image de la Noblesse.

\- Je te laisse les honneurs au vu de ton jeune âge.

L'homme installa les pions noirs alors que l'enfant prenait les blancs. Il attendit à peine que le jeu soit prêt pour bouger sa première pièce. Le Marquis cessa de sourire en voyant le seul œil visiblement étonnement déterminé. Il ne ressemblait plus à un enfant innocent, qui aurait peut-être dû subir les affres d'une vie dans la rue, mais bien à un adulte fourbe et implacable.

Mais il retrouva sa contenance en découvrant une ouverture dans le jeu de son employé. Une ouverture après seulement quatre coups. Une ouverture qui lui permettrait de prendre le Roi de son adversaire ! Il s'y glissa avec son fou. Juste pour voir le cavalier blanc ravir la pièce.

\- Dites-moi, _Maître_ , que s'est-il passé durant le bal ? Lady Elizabeth a été blessée… Je n'ai rien su voir.

\- Tu te soucies beaucoup de ta Maîtresse, c'est adorable. Elle s'est fait baffé par un des rival de la Funtom Company.

\- Ah oui ?

Ciel ravi une nouvelle pièce et analysa le jeu rapidement avant de revenir à son Maître.

\- Et vous, son époux, vous avez laissé faire cela ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir.

\- Qui était-ce ? Vous saviez qu'il avait des conflits avec la Funtom Company ? Si oui, vous n'auriez pas dû le laisser approcher de Lady Elizabeth.

\- Tu travailles pour moi. Tu n'as rien à me dire. Je pourrais te remettre dans la rue. Même contre le gré de ton frère. Tu as des ficelles que je peux contrôler à ma guise.

\- Qu'éprouvez-vous pour Lady Elizabeth ?

L'homme le dévisagea, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Silence ou je te le ferai regretter.

Ciel le dévisagea en bougeant une pièce. Il eut le plaisir de voir les yeux du Marquis s'écarquiller lorsqu'il attrapa sa tour, qui semblait pourtant hors d'atteinte, sans regarder le jeu.

\- Je reconnais ton talent. Mais je suis doué aussi.

Il lui attrapa sa reine et sourit, conquérant.

\- Il n'y a même pas d'échec. Vous reposez trop sur votre Reine en supposant qu'elle ne vous trahira jamais.

\- Tu parles par énigme.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas mignon. Sourit-il.

Il s'empara d'un pion et son adversaire répliqua de la même façon se mettant dans une position optimale pour lui prendre une tour ou le roi. Il se pencha sur la table.

\- Échec.

\- Je travaille pour vous depuis un mois à présent. J'ai compris comment vous fonctionner et c'est pour ça que deux seules options s'offrent à nous. Soit vous avez frappé Elizabeth vous-même, soit vous avez sciemment laissé l'autre, qui qu'il soit, le faire par couardise. L'un et l'autre sont inacceptables.

\- Silence. Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ?

\- Pour le bien d'Elizabeth.

\- J'ai bien remarqué que tu avais beaucoup d'affection pour elle… Mais tu ne comprends rien. Tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Insista-t-il. Le simple fait de croire que j'aurais pu frapper ma femme. Et puis… quand bien même. Ça arrive. Ce n'est pas un mal.

Il se rappelait avoir failli, lui aussi. À cause de la bague qu'il conservait mais dissimulée dans une poche. Il ne pouvait l'arborer maintenant et, après tout, il n'était plus vraiment Comte même s'il le prétendait.

Mais il avait eu honte. Frapper Lizzy, même pour une raison qui lui avait semblé bonne sur le coup de la colère, c'était impardonnable. Lizzy était un joyau pur qu'il désirait protéger de son monde souillé. Il n'en doutait plus à présent…

\- J'espère que tu comptes me présenter des excuses. Tu ne voudrais pas que je te mette à la porte avec ton frère.

\- Je ne m'abaisserai pas à cela. Au fait. Échec et mat.

Isaac baissa les yeux sur la partie et remarqua la position dans laquelle étaient les pièces. Il ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre de ses pions. Il était pris au piège !

Il observa cet enfant, si suffisant, si mature. Et cette lueur rouge dans son œil bleu foncé…

Il sursauta de peur, pinça les lèvres et…

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'air.

\- Va travailler ! La prochaine fois, tu perdras contre ton Maître !

Ciel leva le regard vers lui. Il calmait les tremblements énervés de son corps et le dévisageait avec hargne.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'ordonner de perdre contre vous. Devenez meilleur. Décréta-t-il.

Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il frotta sa joue, le regard devenu rouge. Cet homme… Cet idiot qui avait sans conteste frappé Elizabeth. Il n'y avait aucun doute que c'était uniquement parce qu'il la sentait plus faible que lui et qu'il se sentait donc puissant.

Il s'éloigna vers les cuisines. Il lui avait dit de travailler mais pas à quel sujet. Toutefois, à mi-chemin, il trouva plus prudent de ne pas rejoindre Bard et d'aller dans le jardin. Il n'était pas persuadé que ce soit particulièrement plus intelligent toutefois. Mais il pourrait au moins profiter du Soleil qui pointait doucement à travers les nuages qui libéraient la neige.

µµµ

Assis sur une chaise, Ciel observait Sebastian repasser le journal pour leurs Maîtres. Il s'ennuyait comme bien trop souvent ici. Il regrettait de loin sa vie jusqu'alors surchargée. Lizzy lui donnait bien de la paperasse à lire en plus de toute la bibliothèque à leur disposition mais, à vrai dire, il était las. Certes, il avait toute l'éternité pour lire tout ce qui existait mais le souhaitait-il ? Il fallait les débusquer, les chefs d'œuvres. Sinon, il lisait d'effroyable navet.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la planche, s'abaissant juste à peine pour passer sous le bras de son majordome.

\- Que faites-vous, jeune Maître ?

\- Cet idiot croit toujours que je suis illettré.

\- Ça semblerait logique puisque vous êtes un garçon qui a vécu dans les rues.

\- Mais mon frère est majordome dans de grandes maisons depuis…

\- Vous n'avez jamais appris à Finny à lire.

\- Je n'en ai pas eu la patience. Nota Ciel. Où sont les informations sur les Morts Bienheureux ? Ou sur des cas pouvant s'appliquer à Elizabeth ?

\- Un mélange des deux.

Sebastian revint en arrière avec les pages, vérifiant qu'elles demeuraient bien lisses tout en présentant l'article à son cadet.

\- Le Comte Brownon a été retrouvé mort par sa servante. C'est le premier cas dans la Noblesse, l'attention de Scotland Yard va être vraiment mobilisée à présent. A-t-on des nouvelles des Nobles du Mal ?

\- Aucune. De toute façon, je ne me fais aucune inquiétude. Sourit-il.

\- Moi non plus. Qui est le Comte Brownon ?

\- Il s'agit de cet homme qui s'occupe de la Plédown Compa…

\- Je sais qui il est. Pourquoi lui avoir pris son âme ? Questionna le garçon.

\- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre d'âme sans votre autorisation sauf…

\- S'il s'agit de mon propre pacte. Quoiqu'il ait voulu faire à Elizabeth, il l'a mérité. Décréta-t-il.

\- Je pense pareillement.

Sebastian reprit son lissage du journal sous le regard de son jeune Maître. Jadis, c'était pour lui qu'il avait ce genre d'attention. Il retint tant un soupir qu'une moue enfantine et passa sous le bras de son valet qui afficha un sourire en le regardant reprendre place.

µµµ

Il ajusta ses lunettes avant de poursuivre la comptabilité qui le préoccupait. Les feuilles filaient entre ses doigts et tout ce qu'il lisait ne lui plaisait pas. Il ne trouvait que des comptes qui ne correspondaient pas. Il savait qu'il était bien inutile de les refaire encore et encore puisqu'il y avait toujours autant de mort imprévus et toujours autant d'âmes égarées.

Il savait pertinemment que ça ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : un démon rôdait. Et ça ne faisait que trop longtemps qu'ils laissaient faire ça. S'étaient-ils trop reposés sur leurs lauriers car les attaques de diables s'étaient raréfiés ces derniers temps ? Toujours était-il qu'il allait de son honneur. De l'honneur de _tous_ les Shinigamis.

Il rangea soigneusement les comptes puis rejoignit ses collègues. En temps normal, il se serait adressé à l'un d'eux pour l'envoyer sur Terre et ainsi resté seulement à sa paperasse mais tous ceux compétents travaillaient. Hors de question d'envoyer Grell Sutcliff faire une mission aussi importante.

Il ajusta ses lunettes.

Quoique… Il était peut-être déjà en train de fricoter avec cette engeance.

Il quitta le Royaume des Shinigamis. Londres avait beau être vastes, les morts étaient plutôt rassemblés ou se reliaient. Et il se trouvait qu'ils revenaient plus ou moins vers une personne qui perdrait bientôt la vie.

Il pouvait bien commencer par là…


	11. Chapitre 10 : La trotteuse cinéma'

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir et sans doute plus

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 10 : La trotteuse cinématographique_**

Les bras bien trop chargés pour sa frêle constitution, Ciel emmenait tout de même un lourd carton devant la maison. On devait venir le chercher pour se débarrasser de tout le papier accumulé et il maudissait Sebastian d'être parti en ville avec leurs Maîtres et maudissait Isaac de le haïr. Surtout l'ancien Baron, à vrai dire.

Il aurait dû trouver Finny, voire Bard, pour qu'ils l'aident dans cette tâche ingrate.

Il posa le carton le temps d'ouvrir la porte puis tenta de porter à nouveau la caisse mais il devait trop forcer. Sebastian aurait réussi à porter cela d'une seule main en l'ennuyant en même temps. Lui fixait cela en cherchant quelle option il aurait à part courir chercher Finny…

\- Bonjour.

Il leva la tête, surpris, et découvrit un homme de grande taille, tiré aux quatre épingles et semblant particulièrement strict. Il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un se tenait derrière la porte lorsqu'il avait ouvert. Une faute qu'il aurait tout à fait pu reprocher à ses domestiques à l'époque.

Ce n'était peut-être pas un mal puisqu'il reconnaissait ces yeux particuliers et l'air strict.

\- Vous êtes dans le chemin : vous pouvez poser ça à côté de l'escalier ?

\- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour. Vous avez été invité ?

\- Je suis un simple visiteur qui demande l'asile le temps de me reposer.

\- Et vous avez choisi une demeure de Noble ? Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, William T. Spears.

L'homme rajusta ses lunettes pour observer l'enfant qui lui décochait un sourire arrogant.

\- Vous… Sept ans après… Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça sentait si mauvais ici.

Il baissa le regard sur les mains de Ciel. Celui-ci les leva pour montrer le sceau et ses ongles.

\- Et ceci, si ça vous plaît.

Son œil se teinta de rouge alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient cruellement.

La Faux de la Mort surgit soudainement et le garçon se laissa tomber au sol, l'évitant de peu. Il savait que sa vie pouvait être définitivement arrachée de la sorte.

\- Jeune vermine, je comprends que vous êtes appâté par toutes les âmes qui grouillent et que vous croyez pouvoir vous servir impunément mais vous devriez savoir l'inverse ! Votre ancien chien ne vous a-t-il rien appris avant de vous abandonner lâchement ?

\- Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne malgré vos grands airs.

Le taille branche téléscopique jaillit à nouveau, obligeant Ciel à rouler sur le côté. Will sauta au-dessus de la caisse et se pencha au-dessus de l'enfant, posant son pied sur son torse. L'œil du Comte s'écarquilla.

\- Pour le bien des morts et des Shinigamis, meurt, vermine.

La Faux de la Mort fondit vers la gorge du Noble sans qu'il ne puisse se soustraire à ce pied qui le clouait au sol.

\- Seba…

µµµ

Sebastian s'inclina respectueusement en tenant la porte ouverte pour ses Maîtres. Lizzy entra, se tenant au bras de son mari. Elle observa les différents produits qui s'étendaient sur des armoires. Essentiellement des bibelots sans importance qui la rebutait mais son époux avait insisté : il s'agissait là de l'entreprise d'un de ses amis.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose de mignon. Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Mais si. Regardez donc !

Il présenta une poupée à Lizzy qui pinça les lèvres en découvrant cette représentation qui lui paraissait peu engageante.

\- Je préfère aller ailleurs…

\- Ne voudrais-tu pas faire des affaires avec lui ? Demanda Isaac d'un ton insistant.

Un ton qui capta l'attention de Sebastian. Décidemment, les Humains…

\- Non. Décréta Lizzy. Je ne veux pas les affilier à la Funtom Company. Allons chez le jardinier, j'aimerais que Finny plante de nouveaux arbres et qu'il prépare un potager.

Cette fois, l'humanité de la Lady sidéra le démon. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse suffisamment confiance à Finny pour cela. C'était comme espérer que Bard vous serve quelque chose de mangeable. Mais il avait déjà remarqué que la jeune femme le croyait sincèrement. Pareillement que pour les talents de May Linn. Lui ne voyait pourtant que leur incapacité et le temps n'avait certainement pas arrangé les choses.

Néanmoins, il se chargea de leur ouvrir pour les laisser sortir et, lorsqu'ils furent au-dehors, s'approcha du fiacre pour tirer la porte. C'est alors que son regard se tourna vers la demeure de ses Maîtres, ses yeux étonnement devenus rouges.

\- Sebastian ? Se stupéfia l'ancien Baron.

\- Un simple rayon du Soleil. Répondit-il.

Lizzy lui attrapa la main qu'il lui avait tout d'abord tendue pour l'aider à rentrer dans la calèche.

\- Ciel ?

\- Je dois y aller.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, la mit de mot d'ordre dans l'habitacle et disparut en courant. Le Marquis écarquilla les yeux.

\- Avez-vous vu ? Il a…

\- Vous semblez fatigué mon cher. Venez donc. Nous irons nous reposer dans un café.

\- Il est parti ! S'écria Isaac.

\- Et il reviendra, croyez-moi. Il a mon accord.

\- Votre… Commença l'ancien Baron.

\- N'est-il pas avant tout mon employé ? N'est-ce pas moi qui lui offre son salaire ? Rentrez dans la voiture. Il reviendra.

L'homme était loin d'en être sûr mais il grimpa dans la calèche à son tour et s'assit face à son épouse qui lui semblait plus puissante que lui à l'instant. Il serra les dents.

µµµ

La Faux de la Mort s'abattit vers la gorge de Ciel. Il vit une ombre noire se jeter contre le bras de Will. Le taille herbe se ferma, coupant quelques filins bleuté avant qu'un bruit métallique ne résonne.

\- Sebas…

\- Jeune Maître, vous allez bien ?

Le garçon éclata de rire.

\- Vieil homme… Prononça Will.

Il tendit sa Faux de la Mort vers Monsieur Tanaka qui le fixa sans faillir jusqu'à tousser. Quelques brèves secondes qui permirent à Ciel de se remettre debout.

\- Monsieur Tanaka ?!

Il vit le bout du taille haie foncer vers eux et se mit devant son ancien Intendant. Il ne pouvait prétendre être aussi fort que Sebastian et il n'agissait peut-être pas entièrement à cause du Pacte mais il devait essayer !

Il tendit les mains en avant.

Le manche télescopique fut violemment écarter et jaillit à nouveau des mains du Shinigami.

\- Calmez-vous, William T. Spears… Ce ne sont pas des manières dignes d'un Dieu comme vous.

Will tourna la tête et rencontra le visage souriant de Sebastian.

\- Vous n'avez pas abandonné l'enfant. Pourtant, il agit de façon inconsidérée.

\- Je ne compte pas l'abandonner puisque je lui suis _attaché_. Sachez toutefois que mon jeune Maître sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas la personne que vous recherchiez.

Sebastian s'avança vers le garçon et lui prit la main pour présenter le dos au Shinigami.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, mon Maître porte une ravissante laisse.

Ciel lui jeta un regard noir.

Le démon adulte repoussa doucement le Comte et s'avança vers Will. Monsieur Tanaka en profita pour attrapa l'enfant et le serrer contre lui en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Si vous voulez vous battre, choisissez un adversaire à votre taille.

\- Apprenez à votre « Maître » à ne pas gober toutes les âmes qui passent. La prochaine fois, je vous arracherai votre souffle de vie.

Will se tourna, rajusta ses lunettes puis repartit. Ciel se sentit frissonner. Partait-il car il devait faire face à Sebastian ? Parce qu'il redoutait deux démons et ignorait qu'il ne savait rien faire ? Reviendrait-il ?

\- Jeune Maître ! Lança le majordome en se tournant vers le Comte.

\- Je vais bien… Monsieur Tanaka ?

L'homme perdit tout à coup sa taille et retrouva une expression guillerette. Ciel serra les poings et détourna le regard.

\- Vous êtes idiot ! C'est à moi de vous protéger et non l'inverse.

Il ne regarda pas vers son visage qu'il devinait toujours aussi radieux.

\- Sebastian, va préparer du thé à Monsieur Tanaka.

\- Bien. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Il ajusta une mèche de cheveux bleuté puis partit vers la cuisine.

\- Vous auriez pu être blessé, Monsieur Tanaka. Décréta Ciel. Je vais rejoindre Sebastian.

Il s'assura que l'homme ne tenterait pas de le rejoindre et s'éloigna vers l'un des longs couloirs. Il s'arrêta une fois seul et fixa les dalles lustrées.

\- Je n'ai de démon que le nom… Vous auriez pu être blessé une seconde fois par ma faute… Je n'ai de démon que le nom… Répéta-t-il en scrutant ses ongles noirs.

Son regard se perdit sur le dos de sa main et il observa le sceau avant de monter sa paume jusqu'à son œil. Il superposa les marques et ferme les paupières. Les images le hantaient. Mais ce n'était pas des hommes penchés au-dessus de lui, jouant de son corps comme s'il n'était qu'une poupée. Ce n'était pas la douleur qui se rappelait à lui. Pas de blanc… Juste du rouge.

Le poignard planté dans le corps de Monsieur Tanaka.

Il ravala son ressentiment et ses frayeurs et partit rejoindre Sebastian. Lui et ses piques auront tôt fait d'effacer son impuissance.

µµµ

\- Allez-y doucement, jeune Maître.

Une respiration accélérée lui répondit.

\- Prenez le temps de savourer.

\- Je sais…

\- Vous commencez à savoir vous y prendre. Pour votre première fois.

\- C'est la seconde fois. Répondit-il le souffle court.

\- J'oubliais. Vous devrez peaufiner ce talent…

µµµ

\- Ils ne savent même pas si c'est un Mort Bienheureux ?! Protesta Ciel, piqué au vif.

Entre les bras de Sebastian, il observait le journal. Lequel montrait une photographie morbide d'un corps dont la partie gauche était joyeuse et la droite horrifiée.

\- Vous êtes à moitié plus doué que lorsque vous avez pris l'âme de Jane. Toutes mes félicitations. S'amusa-t-il.

\- Étais-tu doué la première fois ?!

\- Non. Je vous le reconnais.

\- Une âme « semi-heureuse »… Quelle stupidité. Maugréa Ciel. Que va faire Scotland Yard d'une telle information ? Les choses vont-elles évoluer en notre faveur ou pas ?

\- De toute façon, ils ne peuvent nous attraper.

\- Tant que le Pacte est en cours, je suis obligé de rester ici.

\- Et moi donc.

\- J'en ai assez du Marquis, du travail qu'il me donne à faire et de sa sale habitude de se croire meilleur que moi.

\- Eh bien, vous comprenez enfin ce que je vis au quotidien ! S'amusa Sebastian.

Il ferma le journal, le plia et l'installa sur le plateau.

\- Tu m'agaces, Sebastian. Cesse de dire des stupidités.

\- J'y tâcherai, jeune Maître. Vous me direz si vous avez besoin d'aide. Ajouta-t-il dans un rire moqueur.

Il poussa la pièce, le plateau rempli du petit-déjeuner pour Lizzy mais aussi Isaac.

\- Au fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous peliez les pommes de terre.

\- Je te déteste, Sebastian !

\- C'est le travail de mon cher petit frère. Parce qu'on ne le garderait pas ici sans qu'il travaille, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Disparais !

\- _Yes, my Lord_! Se moqua-t-il.

µµµ

Lord Arthur Randall tourna la tête lorsqu'un policier rentra dans la pièce. Surtout qu'il était accompagné d'une femme qui avait dû être ravissante il fut une époque. L'époque où elle n'avait pas que ses os pour porter sa peau, celle où son regard noir devait pétiller de vie et celle où ses cheveux étaient propres et lissés.

Là, il ne s'agissait que d'une personne sans intérêt, peut-être une mendiante. Peut-être qu'elle viendrait déclarer un forfait qui n'avait pas lieu d'être juste pour le plaisir d'être au chaud ou d'obtenir un repas en cellule.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi ce travail ingrat ne revenaient-ils pas à ses subordonnés ?

\- Je suis navrée de vous importuner… Je me présente : Xiang Zhou. Vous souvenez-vous de l'affaire des morts découverts dans une cave ?

\- Oui.

Rien qu'à cette indication, il sentit des relents monter et eut envie de vomir.

\- Je suis la seule survivante.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tout le monde est mort, sauf moi. J'ai survécu… J'étais presque morte et sans doute a-t-il cru que c'en était fini de moi ou que je ne survivrai pas, que je ne passerai pas la nuit. Mais je suis là. J'étais perdue… J'étais au milieu de mes sœurs…

\- Il ? Dites nous en plus. Invita Lord Randall.

Nous… Surtout lui mais il ne manquait pas les coups d'œil curieux. Bien sûr, ils voulaient savoir qui avait fait un tel acte de barbarisme, d'autant plus quand c'était de même ans d'autres points mais ça lui laissait d'autres affaires sur les bras.

\- C'est un homme bien habillé, les cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un démon.

Arthur pinça les lèvres. C'était très vague tout de même.

\- Dites-nous tout ce que vous saviez.

\- Il avait la peau pâle, une démarche guindée. Et ses yeux rouille semblaient devenir rouge des fois. Ils luisaient dans le noir.

Cette fois, le Commissaire haussa un sourcil. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit troublée. Après tout, elle était la seule survivante d'un carnage.

\- Il nous a tuées de sa seule main. Il avait une force de Dieu… Un visage d'Ange mais… les yeux du Diable… C'était…

\- Vous le connaissez ? S'étonna le policier.

Il remarqua que ses subordonnés étaient au moins aussi fébriles que lui.

\- Oui… Tout le monde le connaissait quelques années plus tôt encore. C'est l'ombre de cet enfant qui était déjà Comte… Le majordome de la maison Phanthomhive…

µµµ

Ciel tendit son assiette encore emplie de coulis de caramel à Sebastian. L'homme s'en amusa en s'en saisissant pour terminer la vaisselle. Il tourna la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Jeune Maître, Sebastian ! Lança May Linn en courant vers eux.

Elle se prit la table et renversa la tasse de thé du garçon. Le majordome se précipita vers lui et rattrapa tout le contenu brûlant avec la belle porcelaine, évitant jusqu'à la moindre goutte bouillante sur la peau délicate de son Maître.

\- Fais attention, May Linn.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée. Je venais vous prévenir, à la demande de Monsieur Tanaka, que Lady Elizabeth et Sieur Isaac se couchaient.

\- Ah. Fantastique. Je m'en charge ce soir. Dit Sebastian. Avez-vous fini, jeune Maître ?

\- Oui.

Ciel récupéra la tasse dans la main de son majordome et but une dernière gorgée avant de lui rendre le récipient. Le valet sourit, termina la vaisselle qu'il rangea à toute vitesse puis se présenta derrière le garçon.

\- May Linn, récupère les habits sales et lave les. Ne met pas plus de trois cuillères de produit. Trois cuillères. Assure-toi que Finny n'a pas encore mis des taches de boues dans le hall sinon lave avant d'aller te coucher. Assure-toi que Bard ne fasse pas de bêtise. Je…..

Il se passa la main sur le visage puis s'obligea à sourire à May Linn qui vira pivoine.

\- Je te fais confiance.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises et vient. Ordonna Ciel en sortant de la pièce.

\- Jeune Maître !

Le garçon regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir son ancienne servante faire une belle référence.

\- Passez une bonne nuit.

\- Merci, May Linn.

Il partit vers les escaliers et ne manqua pas la joie sur le visage de la femme. Ses domestiques devaient tous agir comme s'il n'était qu'un enfant ramassé dans la rue la plupart du temps, guettant Isaac et la moindre incartade. Et si ça semblait amuser Bard qui lui tapotait exagérément la tête un peu trop souvent, il voyait bien qu'ils étaient heureux de le revoir, de pouvoir attester leur servitude éternelle.

Une servitude qui n'approcherait pourtant jamais celle que Sebastian lui offrait… contre son gré.

Ciel rentra dans la chambre qui leur était réservée et se tourna vers son majordome qui prit la chemise de nuit avant de s'agenouiller devant lui pour le déshabiller. Il lui retira prudemment tous ses vêtements puis lui enfila sa tenue de nuit qu'il boutonna avec attention. Il défit le cache-œil et le lui retira prudemment.

\- Vous voilà fin prêt, jeune Maître.

Sebastian se dirigea vers le lit et l'ouvrit pour l'enfant. Celui-ci se glissa sous les couvertures agréablement tièdes. Son valet n'avait pas manqué de préparé la couche et ce malgré son travail. Enfin… « C'était la moindre des choses pour le majordome de Ciel Phanthomhive ». Le diable de majordome. Trop soucieux et top attentionné alors qu'il nourrissait pour lui un ressentiment farouche.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne nuit, Jeune Maître.

\- Sebastian…

\- Souhaitez-vous que je reste jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez ? Sourit-il.

Le garçon le dévisagea. Son valet s'inclina respectueusement mais le Comte y voyait davantage moquerie et raillerie.

\- Non… Dors avec moi…

\- Que vous arrive-t-il, jeune Maître ?

Le Noble regarda ailleurs. Sebastian se pencha sur lui et attrapa sa main, lui présenta son propre sceau.

\- Vous avez juré que Lady Elizabeth ne resterait pas sans surveillance. Si je reste avec vous, il faudra demander à l'un de ses trois énergumènes de s'occuper d'elle. Et là, c'est votre cœur qui refusera de faire ça.

Ciel récupéra vivement sa main et se tourna.

\- Va la surveiller. Et ne laisse pas cet idiot de « Marquis » la toucher !

\- Bien. Si vous le permettez.

Il se pencha un peu plus et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux et se redressa. Mais le démon avait disparu comme un voleur. Ne restait plus que la sensation des lèvres chaudes contre sa peau. Il effleura sa joue et se tourna dans le lit. Il pouvait s'endormir très vite mais il n'avait plus sommeil du tout, soudainement. Et ce même si les couvertures l'engourdissait agréablement.

Il les repoussa, se redressa et saisit les draps capitonnés qu'il enroula autour de lui. Ciel attrapa le jeu d'échec qui trônait sur le guéridon, sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers les appartements de Lizzy. Ses pieds nus se gelaient sur le carrelage humide mais il continuait d'avancer. Il espérait au moins que personne ne le surprendrait dans une telle tenue. Même s'il lui semblait que tous, hormis Isaac et Paula peut-être, l'avaient déjà vu de la sorte. Il en allait de son honneur !

Jamais il ne lui avait tant semblé être un enfant que maintenant qu'il se dressait devant Sebastian, debout à côté de la porte.

\- Jeune Maître ?! S'étonna le valet en s'approchant.

Ciel leva le jeu d'échec, tira les draps autour de lui et s'assit, restant presqu'entièrement enveloppé des couvertures.

\- Si tu ne restes pas avec moi, je viendrais avec toi.

\- Vous ne voulez pas rester seul ? Je trouve cela particulièrement mignon. Rit Sebastian.

\- Je ne suis pas mignon. Joue avec moi. Ordonna-t-il.

\- _Yes, my Lord._ Dit-il en s'inclinant, agenouillé.

Il s'assit à son côté ne redoutant pas trop pour son frac puisque la personne qui faisait le ménage, une certaine Agathe choisie par le Marquis, était talentueuse. Les domestiques auxquels Isaac faisait appel brillaient par leurs compétences et ça soulageait grandement Sebastian.

Ciel le scruta puis s'éloigna dans ses couvertures, tendant le drap vers son valet.

\- Vous me semblez très cavalier.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie, je garde la couverture pour moi ! Pesta l'enfant.

Le majordome sourit et s'installa au côté de son Maître. Il tira la courtepointe sur lui, l'ajustant jusqu'à ce qu'elle couvre correctement le jeune Comte.

\- Tu peux prendre les blancs.

\- Merci de cet honneur. Êtes-vous à l'aise ?

\- Oui.

Ciel installa les différentes pièces puis leva les yeux vers son valet. Un sourire aux lèvres, il lui ajustait la chevelure. Il saisit ensuite un pion et entama le jeu. Le garçon analysa la partie puis bougea un de ses propres pions.

µµµ

Sebastian bougeait le Roi blanc sur les cases de l'échiquier pourtant, ses yeux étaient rivés vers le spectacle que lui offrait Ciel. Il respirait doucement, appuyé contre son torse, assoupi. Il caressa la joue de l'enfant et se pencha sur lui. Si ses lèvres amorcèrent une descente vers les siennes, il préféra embrasser doucement sa joue.

Le garçon remua en gémissant.

\- Seba… st… ian…

\- Je suis là. Dormez paisiblement… _my Lord._

µµµ

Dès que la calèche s'arrêta, Sebastian sortit pour tendre sa main à Lizzy. Celle-ci descendit et le remercia de son beau sourire. Elle regarda vers le magasin de la Funtom Company devant lequel ils s'étaient arrêtés. Dedans, on voyait des hommes installer de dernières étagères et quelques présentoirs.

Les curieux jetaient déjà des regards intéressés.

\- Le premier magasin exclusivement réservé à la Funtom Company ? S'enquit Ciel.

\- Oui ! Si celui-ci fonctionne bien, j'en ferai construire dans toute l'Angleterre.

\- Vous êtes vraiment talentueuse, miss Lizzy. Sourit Sebastian.

\- J'ai prévu une carte de fidélité qui pousserait à acheter beaucoup pour une réduction ! Rit-elle.

Le garçon acquiesça, approbateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son valet qui fermait le fiacre.

\- Oh ! Fit Lizzy.

Elle trottina vers un mur et tendit la main pour décrocher un feuillet. Elle revint auprès de son cousin et lui tendit la page.

\- Regarde…

Il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant les traits de son père si ce n'était qu'on avait gommé son point de beauté et qu'on avait ajouté un cache-œil.

\- On dirait mon oncle, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si…

\- Mais il semblerait qu'on ait voulu qu'il vous ressemble, jeune Maître.

Ciel lui brandit le papier. Dessus, on pouvait lire :

 _« Nous recherchons Ciel Phantomhive à tout prix._

 _Il devrait ressembler à cela._

 _Si vous avez la moindre information, veuillez contacter Scotland Yard. »_

\- Ils me recherchent… Je suis pourtant mort.

\- Je te l'ai dit : je t'ai attendu sept ans en croyant que tu étais toujours vivant. Pourquoi pas eux ?

\- Pourquoi veulent-ils me voir ?

\- As-tu fait quelque chose de mal ?

Ciel étira les lèvres et plia la feuille.

\- Sebastian, fais disparaître toutes ses horribles copies insultante au nom de mon père. C'est un ordre.

\- _Yes, my Lord._ Dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il disparut en courant, attrapant les affiches en même temps.

Ciel tendit son bras à son cousine. Même s'il était plus petit qu'elle, elle s'accrocha à lui, le tenant plus par l'épaule qu'autre chose. Elle lui sourit et rentra dans le bâtiment avec lui.


	12. Chapitre 11 : Agissement, manoeuvre ou

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 11 : Agissement, manœuvre ou diablerie_**

\- Vous me faites mal !

S'éloignant vivement, Finny leva les bras devant son visage en signe de protection.

\- Finny, c'est un ordre.

Le jeune homme cessa de reculer, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se rapprocha timidement et s'inclina.

\- Désolé, jeune Maître.

Ciel soupira et fit signe à Sebastian. Ce dernier recommença à ajuster la perruque rousse sur le crâne du jardinier puis lui traça quelques taches de rousseur avec le maquillage de Lizzy. La jeune Lady était d'ailleurs assise dans la causeuse à quelques pas de là pour les observer, l'air amusé.

\- Vous auriez dû me laisser faire, je l'aurais rendu très mignon ! Comme à l'époque !

\- Mais nous ne voulons pas de fille. Répondit son cousin.

\- Finny aurait pourtant été si mignonne. Rit-elle. C'est décidé, lorsque tu auras fini le travail pour Ciel, je veux te rendre toute mignonne ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps !

\- Si vous le voulez !

Lizzy applaudit joyeusement et se leva dès que Sebastian eut fini pour prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Elle le serra contre elle et il répondit à cette étreinte sous le regard de Ciel. Mais aucun os de sa cousine ne se brisa et il fut rassuré.

\- Bien, Finny… Allons-y. N'oublie pas ce que nous avons convenu.

\- Oui, jeune Maître ! Je ne vous décevrai pas !

\- Empruntez ma voiture. Dit Lizzy en les suivant. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous épuisiez.

\- Merci. Lui répondit son cousin.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le hall d'entrée et Sebastian ouvrit pour l'enfant. Lizzy s'arrêta à l'entrebâillement de la porte alors que Finny trottinait déjà vers le fiacre qu'il ouvrit. Il tendit sa main vers Ciel, tenant très certainement à imiter le valet.

\- Faites bon voyage. Sourit la Marquise.

\- Merci beaucoup. Répondit Sebastian. Finny fait attention, même si lui broyé la main n'est pas grave, tu ne voudrais pas causer des douleurs incommensurables à ton Maître.

\- Non ! Répondit le jardinier.

Il soutint Ciel et l'aida à grimper dans le carrosse comme s'il en avait réellement besoin. Il s'assit et regarda vers la vitre. Même lorsque Finny s'assit en face de lui, un large sourire aux lèvres. La porte fut fermée puis un poids fut ajouté. L'enfant se redressa et donna deux coups sur le dessus du fiacre.

Les chevaux se mirent en marche alors que le jardinier serrait les mains, trépignant d'impatience. Il se revoyait ce qu'on lui avait demandé, tentait de ne rien raté de son rôle. Et ce même si le regard de son jeune Maître n'était pas sur lui. Ils comptaient sur lui !

Mais il était tellement habitué à raté tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Devait-il se faire une tête triste ?

µµµ

La voiture s'arrêta à quelques rues du commissariat. Finny regarda par dehors, surpris.

\- Vas-y sans nous… Ils ne doivent pas nous trouver ensemble.

\- Je dois vous faire un compte-rendu ? Demanda le jeune homme en se levant.

\- Ça ira.

\- Vous allez m'espionner. Devina Finny, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ciel lui adressa un regard et lui accorda l'ébauche d'un sourire.

\- Tu ne nous verras pas. Prévient-il.

\- D'accord ! Je ne vous décevrais pas, jeune Maître.

Il ouvrit la porte et sauta sur le sol avant de marcher vers le commissariat. Il s'efforça de dissimuler son air guilleret et s'approcha du bâtiment. Il tira d'ailleurs un des feuillets que Sebastian lui avait donné. Il y jeta un autre coup d'œil et se rappela le portrait des anciens Comtes Phantomhive. En effet, il y revoyait les mêmes traits mais c'était normal qu'on se tourne vers un réarrangement aussi raté puisque personne ne savait comment Ciel avait vieilli.

Enfin… Vieilli.

Finny arriva devant le poste de police, soupira pour se donner du courage puis rentra.

\- Bonjour ?

Un gardien de la paix s'approcha de lu.

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai vu ce Monsieur.

Il désigna le papier. Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'écarquillèrent.

\- Asseyez-vous un moment. Invita-t-il en montrant une chaise.

\- Merci.

Finny prit place en se rappelant son rôle. Il se demandait où étaient Ciel et Sebastian et comment ils l'espionneraient ? Mais il s'obligea à ne plus y penser. Il devait rester dans son rôle même s'il n'était pas un acteur exceptionnel. Il tritura ses mains, angoissé.

µµµ

\- Jeune Maître ? Sourit Sebastian en tendant sa main.

Ciel n'aima pas le sourire qu'il voyait sur les lèvres de son majordome mais accepta de s'accrocher à lui. Il n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un geste pour descendre que l'homme l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras et il fut obligé de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Le démon bondit alors agilement et atterrit sur une toiture.

Il courut d'une arête à l'autre pour sauter agilement sur le commissariat. Il s'approcha de la cheminée particulièrement chaude à cette période de l'année et s'y accrocha d'une main.

\- Penses-tu que Finny saura faire ce qu'on attend de lui ?

\- Vous aviez l'air d'avoir suffisamment confiance en lui.

\- Je m'interroge. On ne ferait pas confiance à une femme ou à un étranger. Soupira-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement mieux de s'en remettre à un simplet. Même s'il est effectivement anglais et qu'on ne doutera pas de lui à cause d'un quelconque accent.

Ciel serra sa main sur l'épaule de son majordome.

\- Tout se passera bien de toute façon. Décréta-t-il.

\- L'entendez-vous ? Questionna Sebastian avec amusement.

\- Si tu entends, j'entends très bien !

\- Bien, jeune Maître. Répondit-il en souriant.

µµµ

Lord Randall arriva dans la salle d'attente. Il s'affubla d'un sourire affable mais son expression était plus inquiétante encore de la sorte. Il l'effaça donc en voyant l'air étrange de cet individu d'un quart de siècle environ et s'approcha de lui.

\- Vous êtes ?

\- Théodore Smith, Monsieur. J'ai vu cet individu. Dit-il en désignant le portrait sur l'affiche.

Elle était maintenant bien chiffonnée parce qu'il redoutait le moindre faux pas.

\- Bien. Veuillez me suivre.

\- Oui.

Finny se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il l'accompagna dans une autre pièce où une chaise moelleuse était réservée au Commissaire quand un simple siège attendait le visiteur.

\- Prenez place.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Il prit place et posa la feuille qu'il tenta de lisser.

\- Alors ? Racontez-moi tout.

\- J'étais dans la rue, je me promenais et… Et j'ai croisé cet homme. J'ai été bousculé par un individu qui l'accompagnait. Aucun des deux ne se sont excusés et j'ai pensé que c'était des Nobles. Ils étaient très bien habillés. Je me souviens bien de cet homme parce que… on imagine rarement quelqu'un de si séduisant avec un cache-œil, non ?

Il gardait les yeux baissés sur le papier. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement travaillé sur le discours qu'il présenterait aux autorités alors il ignorait si sa version serait tangible…

\- Savez-vous qui il est ? Ses yeux étaient de quelles couleurs ? Que faisait-il là ?

\- Il m'a juste bousculé. Mais vous le cherchez… C'est un dangereux criminel ? Questionna Finny d'un air paniqué.

\- Nous recherchons activement son majordome. Seulement, nous n'avons pas d'image de lui. Cet homme…

Randall tapota le feuillet.

\- L'individu qui l'accompagnait portait-il un très bon costume ? Avait-il les cheveux noirs et la peau blanche ?

\- Oui ! Il était très grand et bien sur lui ! … Mais ils m'ont bousculé. Vous croyez que je vais mourir ?

\- Peut-être.

Finny essaya de singer un air paniqué qui fit hausser un sourcil à Arthur.

\- Je dois faire quelque chose ?

\- Si vous le retrouvez, arrangez-vous pour qu'il vienne ici.

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Doublez les recherches ! Le Comte Ciel Phantomhive et son majordome ont bien été aperçut dans Londres ! Ils sont dangereux, restez sur vos gardes quoi qu'il arrive ! Présentez-vous aussi chez la Marquise FitzEmperesse, anciennement Midford. Elle vit dans sa demeure et demeure sa cousine, elle sait peut-être où il est. Retrouvez les coûte que coûte… C'est une des missions principales. C'est un ordre direct de Scotland Yard ! Annonça-t-il.

Finny chiffonna un peu plus le papier. Il se demandait si son jeune Maître avait bien entendu cela et ce qu'il déciderait de faire. Les forces de police arriveraient bientôt chez Lizzy…

\- Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Chuchota Finny.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Le garçon sursauta en remarquant l'homme à côté de lui. Il s'était rapproché après avoir donné ses ordres et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Votre aide a été inestimable. Assura-t-il de son sourire gauche. Vous pouvez y aller, à présent.

Finny opina et se leva. Devait-il rentrer maintenant ? Avaient-ils toutes les informations dont ils avaient besoin ? Rien ne l'empêchait de traîner un peu dans le commissariat. Il trouverait une excuse…

Ils savaient au moins qu'on pensait que son jeune Maître et Sebastian étaient dangereux. Bien sûr, il savait qu'ils pouvaient l'être mais il n'ignorait pas qu'ils étaient aussi très bons et qu'ils prenaient soin d'autrui… Il servirait Ciel Phantomhive même s'il était un tueur en série !

Enfin… Jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à nouveau…

Il se leva alors et se rendit dans la salle d'attente où les discussions allaient bon train où on entendait qu'une femme avait trompé son mari et qu'il l'avait tuée pour ça où un homme parlait de sa fille chérie, qu'un autre salivait devant le repas que lui avait promis son épouse…

C'était avec le petit peuple qu'on apprenait le plus.

Heureusement, il en faisait partie.

µµµ

\- Nous en avons entendu assez… Ils se doutent que nous sommes la source des Morts Bienheureux.

\- Ou du massacre des groupuscules menaçant la vie de Lady Elizabeth.

\- Oui, tu as réglé cela par des massacres…

\- Je tenais à éloigner ces deux affaires. Si on remontait à Lady Elizabeth et qu'elle était en danger, je sais que votre cœur en souffrirait.

Ciel le dévisagea, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucune raillerie dans cette remarque. Il porta ses doigts à son nez.

\- Cette odeur…

\- Cette odeur ?

Le jeune Comte détourna la tête dès que son majordome lui mit la main près des narines.

\- Sebastian !

Le garçon se débattit et sauta au sol. Il glissa sur le toit nappé de neige et bascula vers l'avant. Il roula le long de la pente de tuile et se rattrapa à la rigole en gémissant. Il lança un regard venimeux vers le démon. Regard qui descendit vers la main de son majordome. Le gant avait clairement rougi et, s'il humait l'air, il percevait une odeur de viande cuite.

La cheminée…

Il s'était brûlé ?

Il se redressa et sentit des douleurs le lancer dans son dos et au niveau de son postérieur.

Ce n'était qu'une vengeance prématurée…

L'enfant tendit la main vers son valet. Lequel se laissa glisser le long de la toiture puis l'attrapa pour le redresser.

\- Vous n'êtes plus très présentable.

\- Tais-toi, idiot. Nous devons retourner auprès de Lizzy pour la prévenir.

\- Qu'en est-il de Finny, jeune Maître ?

\- On dirait qu'il va rester un moment. Tu viendras le rechercher plus tard, si tu peux recueillir encore d'autres informations. Dépêche-toi, Sebastian.

Le démon sauta sur la toiture suivante. D'agile bond en bond, il retourna vers la demeure d'Elizabeth.

µµµ

Lizzy posa son livre lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit en bas. Elle se releva, souleva légèrement les pans de sa robe et se hâta de rejoindre le hall d'entrée. Elle croisa Paula qui trottinait vers elle en la voyant alors qu'une grande silhouette se tenait maintenant sur le seuil. Elle reconnut l'individu, bien sûr, et sourit en voyant la petite chose qu'il tenait et posait sur le sol à présent.

\- Ci… Maltezer ! S'écria-t-elle en descendant les escaliers en courant.

\- Lizzy…

\- Si tu me dis de faire attention à cause de mon ventre, ça n'ira pas ! Rit la Marquise.

Elle arriva auprès de lui sans ralentir, les lèvres toujours joyeusement étirée.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Pas particulièrement. Nous sommes recherchés pour meurtre. Dit-il. Et Lord Randall va venir ici pour t'interroger. Finny lui a au moins fait croire qu'à l'heure actuelle, je ressemble à mon père. Le Commissaire ne devrait pas trop tarder. Je ne tarderais pas personnellement et ce n'est qu'un demi-idiot.

\- Bien… Je vais vous emmener dans un endroit où il n'ira pas ! Sourit Lizzy.

\- Jeune Maître, dois-je aller chercher Finny ?

\- Oui. Il est préférable que Randall le voit faire son travail au cas où il se souvient d'avoir déjà vu pareil visage. Je t'appellerai pour que tu saches où me rejoindre.

\- Bien.

Le majordome posa un genou à terre.

\- Je vous confie mon Maître, Lady Lizzy.

\- Je m'occuperai bien de lui. Répondit-elle. Viens.

Elle sourit à Ciel et s'empressa de partir vers les escaliers. Le garçon la suivit sans attendre et elle le mena dans sa chambre puis se dirigea vers la porte de son dressing.

\- J'espère que ce sera suffisant pour toi.

\- Ça conviendra. Merci de ta sollicitude, Lizzy. Je te mets dans des ennuis jusqu'au cou.

\- À ce sujet… Puis-je en savoir plus ?

Ciel l'observa.

\- Je vis dans un monde tortueux, Lizzy.

\- Et alors ? Tu crois que je ne peux pas en entendre parler ? J'ai vingt-et-un an… Je peux comprendre plus que tu ne l'imagines. Tu veux toujours me protéger et je t'en remercie, Ciel, mais je suis une grande fille, tu sais ? Sourit-elle.

Elle le mena vers un amas de coussin posés là lorsqu'elle souhaitait un peu plus de calme et qu'elle ne le trouvait pas auprès de son époux.

\- Dis m'en plus, Ciel. Je pourrais peut-être mieux vous aider ? Surtout si je sais ce qu'on vous reproche exactement. As-tu vraiment commis ces crimes ?

Le jeune Comte s'assit.

\- Oui. Nous devons te protéger et la façon la plus simple de s'en assurer est aisée. S'ils périssent, ils ne reviendront pas s'en prendre à toi.

\- C'est une façon absolument démoniaque d'agir. Soupira-t-elle. Tu peux difficilement éliminer des menaces de la sorte. Parce qu'en agissant de la sorte, leurs proches risquent de devenir nos ennemis.

\- J'ai l'éternité pour te protéger, Lizzy.

Il lui prit doucement les mains et elle s'assit à côté de lui. Le garçon lui fit de la place pour qu'elle s'installe au mieux.

\- Parce que Monsieur Tanaka te l'a demandé ?

\- Non…

\- Et pourtant, ce n'est pas moi que tu préfères, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel détourna la tête, les joues rosies.

\- Tu as dit qu'il t'était attaché…

L'enfant opina.

\- Comme je le suis avec Monsieur Tanaka. Une partie des meurtres qu'on nous reproche le sont parce que Sebastian se nourrit. Il s'est privé durant dix ans à cause de moi… Et puis, il m'a débarrassé de quelques personnes qui m'insupportaient.

\- Ciel…

Elle lui prit doucement les mains.

\- Tu obliges Sebastian a resté à tes côtés ?

\- Oui. Sans cela, il partirait. Et… Je ne devrais pas t'embêter avec ça. Toi, mon ancienne fiancée. Ma chère Lizzy. Dit-il en embrassant sa main.

\- Dis-moi ce que ton cœur endure si je te suis si chère. Je suis ta cousine, ton amie et ta confidente si tu le veux bien.

Ciel resserra les doigts entre les siens.

\- L'aimes-tu ?

L'enfant opina une fois, brièvement.

\- Veux-tu le voir heureux ?

\- Certainement. Dit-il nerveusement.

\- Dans ce cas, penses un jour au fait de le libérer de ton emprise pour le voir heureux. Et s'il tient à toi, ce dont je ne doute pas, il reviendra vers toi. Tu verras. Sourit Lizzy en serrant ses mains.

Ciel la dévisagea scrupuleusement.

Il ne doutait pas que Sebastian l'abandonnerait.

\- Et si un jour tu te sens tout de même seul, je t'attendrais toujours. Sourit Lizzy.

\- Toujours. Répéta l'enfant avec une ironie non-camouflée.

Il se maudit pour ce geste et lança un regard à sa cousine. L'avait-il blessée ?

\- Toujours. Sourit-elle.

Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue puis se leva.

\- Reste ici, je me dépêche de revenir en espérant que Lord Randall aura ce qu'il faut.

Le garçon agita la main, gauche, alors que la Marquise quittait son dressing. Il porta ses doigts à son cache-œil dès qu'elle fut hors de sa vision.

\- Je resterai seul à jamais… Il partira et tu mourras… Je préfère être égoïste, Lizzy. Et le garder pour moi jusqu'à la fin des temps…

µµµ

Lizzy exécuta une somptueuse référence lorsque Paula ouvrit la porte à Lord Arthur Randall. Celui-ci se passait un mouchoir sur le front tout en discutant avec un garçon qui sautillait joyeusement.

\- Ah ! Madame Lizzy ! Je vous amène un gentil Commissaire ! Qu'est)ce que vous attendez de moi ? Demanda-t-il gaiement.

La Marquise camoufla son air surpris et sourit.

\- Je te laisse t'occuper des jardinières. Tu peux également couper les fleurs qui commencent à mourir, il me faudrait de nouveaux potpourris.

\- Oui, Madame !

Finny se mit au garde à vous et partit en courant. Lizzy remarqua un regard de bronze et sourit légèrement. Sebastian avait ramené le jardinier tellement rapidement que les soupçons de Randall, s'ils existaient, devaient être lavés.

\- Bonjour… Commissaire Randall de Scotland Yard, c'est cela ?

\- Oui. Je suis honoré, comme toujours, que vous vous souveniez de ma modeste personne.

Elle lui tendit sa main et il lui fit un doux baisemain en souriant.

\- Que venez vous faire par chez moi, Commissaire ?

\- Je suis venu vous voir à propos du Comte Phantomhive.

Lizzy porta sa main à son cœur et tendit l'autre vers Paula alors qu'elle faisait mine de défaillir. Sa servante s'empressa de la soutenir et la fit s'asseoir sur une banquette dans l'entrée.

Le visage du Lord devint plus blême et il s'approcha avec une étrange timidité.

\- Madame ?

\- Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour une telle tenue. Les souvenirs de mon cher cousin. Chuchota-t-elle.

Elle arrangea une mèche de cheveux en forçant un sourire.

\- Je ne pensais pas vous faire du mal… Mais je dois vous parler à son sujet.

\- Il est mort. Pourquoi voulez-vous me rappeler tout cela ? Pourquoi voulez-vous heurter une jeune femme ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton douloureux.

\- Il n'est pas mort.

\- Pas… mort ? Répéta Lizzy.

Elle porta sa main à son front.

\- Paula, s'il te plaît, va préparer du thé. Nous allons dans le boudoir du Sud si ça convient à Monsieur.

\- Tout me conviendra, Madame FitzEmperesse. Je suis attristé de vous avoir blessée.

Lizzy sourit légèrement.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je suis heureuse de savoir mon cousin en vie.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Accepteriez-vous de m'aider à me lever ?

\- Bien sûr. Dit-il en lui tendant son bras.

Il l'aida à se mettre debout et elle lui sourit avant de le mener dans ledit boudoir qui était bien loin de sa chambre et donc de son cher Ciel. Elle ouvrit la porte et le laissa entrer en premier et se choisir un siège avant de s'asseoir à son tour dans son fauteuil préféré.

\- Que se passe-t-il avec mon cher cousin ? Où est-il ? Je souhaiterais tant le voir.

\- Votre cousin est en vie, quelque part dans Londres mais nous ne savons pas où… Nous pensions qu'il vous aurait contacté mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas. Je suis navré.

\- Non… Mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Il me semblait que lorsqu'on retrouvait quelqu'un, on prévenait sa famille pour qu'ils puissent simplement se retrouver.

\- Eh bien… C'est une affaire qui n'est pas bonne pour des oreilles aussi délicate que les vôtres…

Lizzy inspira de l'air. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse enchaîner, la porte s'ouvrit. Paula s'approcha et prépara deux tasses qu'elle donna à chacun.

\- J'ai préparé un Earl Grey au citron. Prévint-elle.

\- Merci. Il sent très bon. Sourit la Marquise. Commissaire. C'est mon cousin, je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi mon cousin est cherché par Scotland Yard, lui, le chien de la Reine.

\- Il a commis des carnages. Lui ou son majordome. Se rectifia-t-il. Nous devons absolument les trouver.

\- Vous devez faire fausse route.

\- Sauf votre respect, Madame la Marquise, votre cousin a beau être votre proche, tout tente à prouver qu'il est à la source de ces nombreux carnages. Si ses mains demeurent blanches, il l'aurait commandité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? Demanda Lizzy en posant sa tasse.

Le Commissaire fut frappé par la détermination qui brûlait les iris de la Lady. Il hésita mais la femme était probablement la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Aussi, il pouvait bien libérer une toute petite information…

\- Les endroits où les carnages ont eu lieu sont des entrepôts appartenant à Kunlun.

\- Kunlun ? La maison de commerce de Monsieur Lau ? Il est rentré en Chine il y a quatre ans.

\- Il avait laissé quelques hommes pour gérer son travail.

\- Mais nous n'avons plus entendu parler de la maison de commerce depuis au moins trois ans…

\- Oui, les sociétés avaient déclinés et bien vite, nous avons découvert que les restes de la maison avaient affaire avec la pègre et qu'il y avait prostitution. Nous avons dû étouffer l'affaire.

\- Je suis flattée que vous m'en parliez mais pourquoi m'en dire autant ?

\- Vous êtes fille des Chevaliers de la Reine, vous dirigez la Funtom Company qui a longtemps été étroitement liée à la maison de commerce Kunlun et, surtout… Votre cousin était très lié à Lau. On raconte que c'est parce que votre cousin a disparu que Lau a dû cesser ses activités.

\- C'est exact. Nous en avions discuté. Je ne pouvais tenir le rôle de mon cousin. Toutefois… Je ne pense pas que mon cousin soit en cause. Mais s'il revenait, je vous en ferai part sur l'heure.

\- Merci bien.

\- Puis-je vous demander… Ah, Paula, ramène-nous des biscuits. Monsieur le Commissaire doit être affamé.

\- Oui, tout de suite !

La servante partit en courant. Lizzy but une gorgée de son thé.

\- Puis-je vous poser des questions ?

Le Lord but à son tour en observant la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours cette douceur et cette Noblesse qui ne faisait penser qu'à de la candeur.

\- Qu'en est-il des « Morts Bienheureux » ? Cette affaire fait beaucoup de bruit et tout le monde est inquiet.

\- En effet, mais vous ne risquez rien. Il s'agit probablement d'une nouvelle maladie. Scotland Yard se penche sur le sujet avec l'aide des scientifiques. Rassura-t-il nerveusement.

\- Je comprends.

Lizzy sourit. Ça voulait dire que Scotland Yard ignorait qui en était les instigateurs ? C'était une bonne chose. Et elle doutait que les affaires de massacre ramèneraient à cette affaire de Mort Bienheureux.

Elle porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et aspira délicatement le fin breuvage en réfléchissant. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Ciel qu'en ce jour.

Il avait donc fallut tout cela ? Qu'il lui soit ravi sept années, qu'elle doive le traiter comme un majordome, et même moins que ça, qu'elle doive mentir et s'enfoncer dans des marais boueux pour enfin être digne de sa confiance et de son amour, quel qu'il fut.

Si elle avait su… Elle qui avait voulu garder sa robe si belle pour lui durant toutes ses années.

Elle aurait pu partager plus tôt cette complicité, ne jamais le voir partir… Et ce même si elle était loin de faire le poids contre l'être qui avait tenté de ravir plus que son âme…


	13. Chapitre 12 : De fil en aiguille

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 12 : De fil en aiguille_**

\- Voilà à peu près toute la situation… Soupira Lizzy.

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et sourit à Sebastian lorsqu'il lui servit du thé à la lavande.

Ciel s'appuya contre le dossier de la chaise. Il savait que son majordome avait fait des carnages comme le demandait le pacte, afin de protéger Elizabeth, mais il n'en connaissait pas les victimes. Maintenant si. Au vu de son passé avec Lau ça l'embêtait particulièrement qu'il s'agisse de la maison de commerce Kunlun. Était-il derrière toute cette histoire, finalement ?

Il était le seul à savoir qu'il était devenu un démon et qu'il rôdait dans les ténèbres.

\- Merci, Lizzy. Je suis surpris que tu aies obtenu toutes ses informations.

\- Tu ne savais pas que les hommes se livraient toujours plus facilement aux femmes ? Surtout quand elles sont aussi mignonnes que moi ! Lança-t-elle avec un beau sourire.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu ne sois pas mêlé d'aussi près à cette histoire. Finny aurait dû obtenir ces informations.

\- Il a fait du très bon travail. C'était dur d'obtenir celles-ci. J'ai dû insister… Un garçon des rues comme il se faisait passer ne pouvait qu'y arriver péniblement. Et tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Personne ne cherchera un enfant de ton âge.

\- Merci beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, je compte bien t'aider encore plus !

Ciel se passa la main sur le visage. Dans quoi s'étaient-ils embarqués ? Il faisait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas. Il devait protéger Lizzy et au lieu de ça, il l'entraînait dans le monde funeste qu'il habitait.

Il ne souffrait pas, aussi, le pacte n'en semblait pas lésé mais c'était son orgueil de Comte qui était blessé et c'était bien pire ! Surtout qu'éloigner sa cousine de tout cela semblait impossible. Elle était si ravie de l'aider et il connaissait son tempérament débordant et têtu.

La porte s'ouvrit et Isaac rentra dans la salle en soupirant.

\- Bonjour, très chère. Dit-il en s'avançant vers Elizabeth.

Il lui prit doucement la main et y posa un baiser avant de regarder vers Ciel qui observait le fond de sa tasse, songeur.

\- Je pense que tu t'es assez reposé, Maltezer. Va aider. Ordonna-t-il.

Le jeune Comte leva les yeux vers lui. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent lentement avant qu'il ne revête un sourire d'ange qui le rendait particulièrement adorable.

\- Excusez-moi. Madame Lizzy m'a dit que je pouvais prendre le thé avec elle.

\- Je comprends bien. Mon épouse est la femme la plus formidable qui soit. Sourit-il en posant un baiser sur la joue de la femme.

Ciel s'obligea à sourire alors qu'il voyait d'un mauvais œil cette proximité. Plus que cette dernière, l'air impérieux que se donnait l'homme tandis qu'il parlait. Il échangea un regard avec Sebastian qui opina, confirmant l'impression que ce n'était qu'un jeu d'acteur.

L'homme se pencha vers le garçon qui sursauta et s'éloigna vivement, oppressé par cet individu penché sur lui. Ses yeux noirs plongés dans le sien alors que le sourire le désarçonnait. Il chercha à se défaire de l'emprise en glissant doucement de sa chaise et manqua de tomber avant de fuir auprès de son majordome. Celui-ci le découvrit réellement terrorisé mais posa sa main sur sa tête en riant.

\- Allons Maltezer, n'aie pas peur comme ça. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il redressa la tête.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser mon frère. La proximité inattendue le gêne quelquefois. Même s'il vous connaît… Sourit humblement Sebastian.

\- Son âme est exécrable. Murmura Ciel.

Si bas que seule l'oreille démoniaque de son majordome le perçut.

\- Va travailler comme le demande notre Maître, Maltezer. Tu ne voudrais pas importuner notre bienfaiteur ?

Il tira sur les joues de son cadet qui s'obligea à rire en affichant un air doux et joyeux. Dès qu'il put s'extirper, il fonça vers la porte et sortit. Sa gaieté disparut immédiatement et il soupira. Pourquoi cet homme s'était collé à ce point à lui ?

Il devait maintenant occuper son temps. Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Il déambula dans les couloirs et rencontra May Linn qui récurait les rampes.

\- May Linn…

\- Jeune Maître !

Elle s'inclina devant lui, souriante.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire ? Le « Marquis » veut que je travaille.

\- Monsieur Tanaka range la bibliothèque. Je p…

Ciel s'éloignait déjà en maugréant. Quelle idée de faire de tels efforts à son ancien Intendant ?

Il courut franchement et arriva dans la salle. Il s'arrêta en voyant le vieil homme occupé à s'étendre de tout son long pour remettre un ouvrage, arrivé au bout de l'échelle. Du moins ce qu'il pouvait obtenir vu comme il devait s'y tenir.

\- C'est le genre de travail qu'un diable pourrait faire. Si vous l'appeliez.

Monsieur Tanaka baissa les yeux et afficha un doux sourire.

\- Jeune Maître.

\- Laissez-moi faire.

Le vieil homme redescendit et confia les ouvrages à Ciel. Ils étaient un peu lourds pour lui mais les facultés démoniaques qu'il possédait lui permettaient de les porter et de grimper sur l'échelle. Le vieillard s'empressa de venir tenir l'escabeau alors que l'enfant montait aisément. Il se hissa sur le dernier échelon sans problème et se tint à une étagère pour glisser les différents livres.

Habilement, le garçon redescendit, bougea l'échelle avec l'aide de Monsieur Tanaka, et replaça petit à petit les bouquins. Cette aide était fort inutile mais elle faisait tellement plaisir au vieil homme que Ciel ne pouvait se résoudre à la refuser. Il eut une pensée négative pour lui-même. Ne se relâchait-il pas ? Faire des choses qui l'embêtaient plus qu'autre chose juste pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité d'un de ses domestiques.

Était-ce à cause de Sebastian ? Devait-il lui en vouloir ?

\- Je vous remercie à nouveau, jeune Maître.

\- Ce genre de tâches ne devrait pas être fait par vous.

\- À l'époque où je vous servais, je n'avais à me soucier de rien. Reconnut Tanaka.

\- Et lorsque vous serviez seulement Lizzy et sa famille ?

\- Je devais plus travailler que lorsque j'étais à votre service mais je pouvais me reposer. Je ne me plaindrai pas, jeune Maître.

\- Vous êtes tout simplement trop bon, vieil homme… Quels sont vos autres tâches ?

\- Je ne compte pas vous les faire faire…

\- Maltezer Michaelis a été envoyé par son « Maître » pour travailler. Je n'ai rien à faire, Sebastian travaille et l'affaire stagne… Alors puisque je devrai dévorer votre âme, je peux bien faire au moins cela.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

Ciel opina.

\- J'ai encore du rangement à faire, je dois m'assurer que Finny, Bard et May Linn n'ont pas posé de problème. Puis je dois laver l'argenterie si May Linn ne l'a pas encore fait. Je dois repriser les boutons d'une veste de Monsieur FitzEmperesse.

\- Ça fait beaucoup de travail juste pour vous. Dit le jeune Noble, les dents serrées. Je vais vous aider pour le rangement et voir ce que vont les trois… autres.

\- Merci beaucoup, jeune Maître.

Ciel aurait bien proposé d'aider pour recoudre ou pour récurer l'argenterie mais il était loin d'en être capable. La façon dont il réglait cela c'était en appelant Sebastian.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le grenier où le vieil homme devait récupérer des services en porcelaine ainsi que quelques toilettes. Le garçon attendit de grimper dans la mansarde pour se tourner vers son ancien Intendant qui fouillait les montagnes d'objets en tout genre.

\- L'affaire avance. Lorsque nous aurons éliminé les importuns, je resterai jusqu'à votre mort. Annonça-t-il.

\- Vraiment ? Sourit Tanaka.

\- Oui. Fit simplement l'enfant.

Il tendit les bras pour recevoir une caisse contenant deux services. Il souffla en sentant le poids et se rappela que s'il était un démon, il ne valait tout de même pas Sebastian.

\- Vous serviriez Monsieur FitzEmperesse jusqu'à ma mort ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je pense qu'il est indéniablement sur notre liste. Dit-il avec un sourire lugubre.

\- Je comprends mieux.

Tanaka lui sourit simplement et chercha après les robes. Ciel préféra ne pas se confier sur l'impression qu'il avait eue. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui en faire part n'avait pas plus besoin de lui révéler à quel point son âme était consumée depuis… qu'elle n'était plus.

\- Vous arriverez à descendre tout cela ?

\- Oui… Tenez juste l'échelle pour être sûr qu'elle ne bouge pas.

\- Bien. Répondit l'ancien Intendant.

Il descendit en premier et s'assura d'assurer la descente de son Maître. Le garçon put alors le suivre à son tour. Il se fit ouvrir la porte et il amena le tout dans la cuisine où Bard travaillait activement à… mettre le feu à un porc en broche. Monsieur Tanaka s'empressa de récupérer les toilettes de Lizzy avant qu'elle ne finisse en cendre.

\- Bard, que fais-tu ? Demanda Ciel en poussant les caisses sur la table.

\- Jeune Maître ! Je fais le repas !

\- Tu n'as toujours pas fais de progrès en sept ans… J'ai beau avoir passé un mois avec vous, tu me désespères toujours.

\- Mais regardez ! C'est bien chaud !

\- L'extérieur seulement, probablement. Asséna froidement l'enfant. Monsieur Tanaka, prenez une pause. Ajouta-t-il. Bard, fais-lui un thé. Convenablement !

\- Vous êtes trop gentil. Sourit le vieil homme.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Soupira le cuisinier.

Il se dirigea vers un poêlon qu'il remplit d'eau et mis sur le feu. Ciel s'approcha et observa le porc dont une odeur de brûlé émanait. Sebastian aurait réussi à arranger les choses en un claquement de doigt habile et tout aurait été délicieux pour ce soir. Lui, il ne pouvait que fixer cette viande en se demandant quel plat on lui aurait cuisiné.

La porte s'ouvrit sur May Linn qui arriva en courant. Elle vit la robe de Lizzy et s'en empara en souriant. Mais le jeune Comte se tourna vers elle.

\- Non !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, jeune Maître ?

\- Tu t'es blessée ?

\- Oh ? Oui… J'ai fait tomber des assiettes… Je venais en chercher de nouvelles et chercher de quoi ramasser les plus petits morceaux.

Le garçon jeta un coup d'œil vers Monsieur Tanaka qui prenait du repos avec la tasse que Bard venait de lui offrir. L'odeur de sang ne manqua pas de monter à la tête de l'enfant qui attesta la douceur de l'âme de May Linn malgré les horreurs qu'on y trouvait. Comme chez le cuisinier.

\- Oh non ! J'ai fait des taches de sang sur les affaires de Lady Elizabeth !

\- Il doit y avoir moyen de régler ça… Et de faire quelque chose pour le service que tu as c…

Un bruit sourd l'arrêta dans sa phrase.

\- … Finny ? Soupira le garçon.

\- Finny. Approuva l'américain.

\- Ouvre-moi la fenêtre. Demanda le jeune Comte.

Bard s'empressa de le faire et se pencha ensuite vers son Maître.

\- Si vous le permettez ?

\- Oui.

L'homme l'attrapa par la taille et le souleva.

\- Finny ?! Appela Ciel.

Le garçon arriva en courant, un buisson de rose dans la main.

\- Finny… Qu'as-tu fait ?

\- J'ai voulu retirer du gui ! Mais l'arbre s'est cassé… Je l'ai retenu ! Mais je suis tombé dans un buisson et…

Il rit en montrant les restes du rosier et ses bras emplis de sang.

La candeur du jardinier frappa Ciel qui se passa la main sur la tempe avant de faire signe à l'homme de le reposer.

\- Je n'ai plus le choix. Dit-il. Nous allons devoir utiliser les grands moyens.

\- Ah ? S'étonna Bard, l'air intéressé.

Le garçon souleva son cache-œil. Appuyé contre l'appui de fenêtre, Finny se pencha, intrigué de découvrir un œil mauve serrant la toilette de Lizzy, May Linn osa soulever ses lunettes pour admirer les signes qui étaient gravés dans son iris Bard lui-même observa ce sceau, son nez touchant presque celui de Ciel qui recula d'un pas. Il eut un bref coup d'œil vers Tanaka, toujours occupé à boire son thé sans se soucier de l'agitation.

Il allait se donner en spectacle…

\- Sebastian… Viens à moi !

L'œil s'illumina.

µµµ

Paula riait doucement avec Lizzy tandis qu'elle faisait de la couture et que la jeune femme avait laissé son livre de côté. À leur côté, Isaac réglait des modalités pour ce qui était des prochains invités qu'ils accueilleraient. Des Comtes et Vicomtes se pressaient pour être convié à leur table et il lui tardait de faire affaire avec eux.

Dès qu'il finissait de prendre des notes, il confiait les papiers à Sebastian, obligé de rester debout à son côté.

\- Très cher Marquis, je vous présente mes excuses mais je dois m'occuper de quelques affaires pour le repas.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Lizzy qui avait redressé la tête en entendant le démon parler.

\- Vas-y. Dit-elle.

\- Mais…

Il n'eut pas plus le temps de protester que le majordome posait les documents puis partait vers la porte. Elle se ferma à peine derrière lui qu'il fila comme la lumière pour rejoindre son Maître. Celui-ci posa sur lui un regard noir en le voyant entrer dans la pièce.

\- Tu es en retard. Toujours en retard. Asséna-t-il avec force.

\- Je vous présente mes excuses, jeune Maître. Répondit Sebastian en s'inclinant profondément.

Il leva les yeux sur les personnes présentes. Se donnaient-ils en spectacle ? Mais l'odeur de sang et de brûlé le frappa immédiatement. Il décela sans mal la source de la viande trop cuite puis l'odeur ferreuse.

\- Je vois que vous m'appelez à la rescousse. On vous a pourtant demandé à vous de vous rendre utile.

\- Je le serai par ton biais. C'est ton travail de majordome de régler ce genre de problèmes.

Sebastian posa son regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Eh bien… Finny, arrache l'arbre et coupe le bois pour le chauffage. Tu remblaieras le trou après. May Linn, va laver cette robe avec de l'eau extrêmement froide. Utilise des glaçons sur les taches de sang ! Soigne tes mains avant.

\- J'ai aussi cassé de la vaisselle. Souffla-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Je me chargerai de la remplacer et de ramasser les débris. Bard, découpe le porc, nappe-le de miel et met-le au four. Je t'aiderai dans la préparation des accompagnements. Tanaka… Continuez comme cela. Et vous, jeune Maître…

Il vit les yeux s'écarquiller et les dents se serrer.

\- Je vais vous préparer de l'eau à la meilleure température pour vos mains délicates, railla-t-il, vous laverez ceci. Dit Sebastian en tapotant la caisse de porcelaine.

\- Oui ! Cria Finny.

\- Je m'en charge ! Répondit Bard.

\- Comptez sur moi, Sebastian ! Assura May Linn.

\- Oh, oh ! Lâcha Tanaka.

\- … Tu me le paieras. Termina Ciel.

\- Tout le monde, au travail. Décréta Sebastian en frappant dans ses mains.

Finny s'enfuit en courant vers l'arbre qu'il avait dévasté. May Linn s'inclina et s'enfuit vers la buanderie pour arranger la robe alors que Bard commençait à découper le rôti. Tanaka continua de boire son thé tranquillement et Ciel observa la caisse de porcelaine.

Une bassine fut posée juste à côté et, lorsqu'il leva les yeux, l'enfant vit un sourire fourbe. Il grimpa sur le marchepied qui venait d'être poussé devant lui et tendit ses bras à son valet. Celui-ci lui remonta les manches et attendit qu'il trempe ses doigts dans l'eau tiède avant de s'éclipser pour rattraper ce qu'il pouvait.

Ciel prit des assiettes dans la caisse et commença la vaisselle en maugréant.

\- Allez, jeune Maître, courage ! Je viendrais vous aider dès que j'aurais tout préparé !

Le garçon opina. Ça l'aiderait grandement parce que, s'il savait comment s'y prendre avec ce nettoyage, ça lui prendrait un temps fou…

µµµ

Les mains toujours dans l'eau, Ciel jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre. Le Soleil déclinait et il était très fatigué. Ses jambes étaient douloureuses et sa peau fripait tout en devenant rouge.

\- L'eau est froide…

\- Je vais vous la changer.

Sebastian retira la tasse qui restait dans le fond du baquet et s'en saisit pour la remplir d'eau tiède. Ciel en profita pour essuyer l'assiette qu'il venait de laver. Il regarda vers le travail de son majordome, lequel consistait à terminer de repriser quelques tenues et à préparer un gâteau glacé pour le lendemain sous la demande de Lizzy. Il formait même des fleurs en pâte à sucre.

N'ayant rien mangé de la journée, le garçon en avait d'ailleurs l'eau à la bouche. Tant de sucrerie…

La bassine revint devant lui.

\- J'en ai assez de ce travail…

\- Allons, vous avez pris une pause. Sourit Sebastian. Vous souvenez vous ? Lorsque vous avez préparé la chambre de Lady Elizabeth.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Je hais le baron plus que ce travail ! Dépêche-toi de finir pour m'aider.

Il soupira en reprenant son récurage. Son valet sourit et plia les vêtements avant de reprendre la confection du gâteau.

\- Isaac donne énormément de travail à Monsieur Tanaka. J'ai remarqué qu'il s'essoufflait, qu'il peinait…

\- À l'époque, je le ménageais. Il a toujours éprouvé des douleurs à cause du coup qu'il a reçu et son âge avancé, pour un Humain, le gênait. Même s'il demeurait doué lorsqu'il travaillait avec parcimonie.

\- C'est vrai… Maintenant, il est de plus en plus vieux… Je l'ai vu se tenir le cœur quelquefois.

\- Oui. Il doit trop forcer. Le laisser se reposer est bien.

\- Sebastian… À l'avenir, je veux que tu fasses sa part de travail. Il ne doit pas s'épuiser.

\- Souhaitez-vous qu'il vive plus longtemps ? Vous l'appréciez ? S'amusa le valet.

\- Je veux qu'il vive suffisamment longtemps pour que je protège Lizzy. Rectifia l'enfant.

\- Ne me mentez pas, jeune Maître.

Le diable s'approcha et posa une assiette devant lui. Il lui saisit doucement les poignets et lui essuya les mains.

\- Elles sont très abimées mais ce ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. Dit-il. Je vous ai préparé un assortiment de gâteau au chocolat avec différentes crème au beurre. J'ai dû le faire avec les chutes du gâteau d'Elizabeth mais je ne doute pas que ça vous plaira. J'ai confectionné tout particulièrement une rose pour vous et du thé à la violette de chez Hoks sera près dans quelques instants.

Le majordome tira un tabouret et laissa son cadet s'y installer. Il lui donna une fourchette, prépara le thé et le remplaça à la vaisselle tandis que le garçon commençait son plat.

\- C'est délicieux, Sebastian.

\- Ravi que cela vous plaise. Quant à ses mensonges… Vous vous mentez aussi à vous-même mais je vous connais et je sais qui vous appréciez. Ce n'est pas un mal.

Ciel coupa un morceau de gâteau surmonté d'une crème moka.

\- Ils ont beaucoup apprécié de vous voir utiliser le Pacte. Ils se sentent plus proche de vous.

\- Si tu le dis… Mais toi aussi tu les apprécies plus que tu ne le dis.

\- Par contre, nous partageons notre haine pour Isaac.

\- Je compte sur toi pour régler ce problème. Dit l'enfant.

Il porta le gâteau à ses lèvres et savoura le goût avant de prendre une gorgée de thé qui lui était délicieux. Ses papilles avaient beau traité étrangement ce repas, il savait qu'il était beau grâce à ses arômes et à ses souvenirs.

\- Bien sûr. À l'instant même où vous le souhaiterez.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Dit-il en découpant une autre part. Pas maintenant, malheureusement…

\- Il n'est pas bon pour une femme de cette époque d'avoir un enfant seule.

\- Je le sais. Rétorqua Ciel, acide.

Sebastian lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Vous êtes intelligent. Vous saurez comment agir pour votre bien à tous les deux.

L'enfant ne répondit pas et but une nouvelle gorgée. Là, il ne voyait rien à part confier sa chère cousine à sa famille. Organiser un faux mariage ne serait pas le mieux, surtout parce qu'il ne pouvait lui proposer que des roturiers…

µµµ

\- J'ai fini. Dit Sebastian en se séchant les mains.

\- Parfait. Nous pouvons y aller. Dit Ciel.

Il se leva de son tabouret et sortit de la cuisine. Il précéda son majordome jusqu'à leur chambre. Il posa son cache-œil sur la table de chevet puis se tourna vers l'homme, attendant qu'il vienne l'apprêter. Il observa le visage soucieux alors que ses vêtements étaient défaits. Il eut des réminiscences de l'attitude de Claude et chassa ses idées en secouant la tête.

Ils étaient si différents. L'un était calme, cynique certes, mais aussi tendre derrière ces atours, il était obéissant et n'allait jamais trop loin. Lorsque ses mains le déshabillaient, il ne voyait pas tous ceux qui avaient pu le toucher. Quelquefois, ses yeux le détaillaient comme aujourd'hui et il sentait ses joues chauffer, il se sentait heureux et bondissait à l'idée que leur éternité soient mêlées.

Quant au second… Il ne se souvenait que de ses perversions qui l'avaient alors révulsé. Chacun des gestes qui semblaient lui chuchoter que son corps ne lui appartenait pas. Il l'avait haï même si ses idées confuses lui avait fait croire l'inverse. Le fait que son âme était alors presque celle d'Aloïs, probablement…

\- Sebastian…

\- Oui, jeune Maître ?

\- Nous passerons la nuit de la même façon qu'hier.

\- Si c'est là vos désirs. Répondit le majordome, redressant la tête.

Les yeux bleus s'illuminèrent de rouge juste avant que l'enfant ne se penche et ne joigne leurs lèvres. Ses paupières restèrent ouvertes le temps de voir l'air surpris de Sebastian, puis ses traits se détendre, et il les ferma doucement. Le baiser lui fut rendu, une main douce se posa dans son dos, suivant la courbe de sa taille et il fut doucement ramener vers l'homme.

Les bras de Ciel s'enroulèrent tout simplement autour du cou du valet, s'accrochant à lui tandis que la main se raffermissait. Leurs lèvres se découvrir jusqu'à ce que la position douloureuse les coupe dans leur élan. Le jeune Comte s'éloigna légèrement et se rappela qu'il était nu.

\- … Habille-moi.

\- Bien sûr.

Sebastian se redressa, attrapa la chemise de nuit puis revint pour l'enfiler à son jeune Maître. À présent, la situation était drastiquement différente. Mais pas dérangeante.

Il venait à peine d'être habillé qu'il sentit quelque chaud de chaud et duveteux autour de lui. Il tourna légèrement la tête et découvrit une couverture. Il fut soulevé et resserra d'une main les pans de la couette alors que l'autre passait autour du cou de son valet. Celui-ci sourit et récupéra le plateau d'échec.

\- Je pressens que vous n'aurez pas sommeil, cette nuit.

\- En effet. Répondit Ciel.

L'homme l'emmena devant la chambre d'Elizabeth et de son époux où ils faisaient le guet depuis si longtemps. Il s'assit et voulut poser son jeune Maître mais ce dernier resserra son bras autour de son cou pour l'empêcher de le poser.

Sebastian ouvrit le jeu d'échec et plaça les pions en laissant l'enfant se mettre à son aise.

\- À propos des Shinigamis… Nous n'avons plus eu de nouvelles depuis quelques jours.

\- C'est exact. Mais ils reviendront forcément. Si cet homme s'est présenté à la maison ça signifie qu'il y a une âme qu'il cherchait. Il viendra forcément la chercher…

\- Je compte commettre un déicide. Personne ne touchera à Elizabeth. Son heure n'est pas encore venue.

\- Puisque vous le décidez. Vous prenez les noirs ?

\- Oui. Mais dis-moi, Sebastian…

\- Oui ? Dit-il en bougeant son premier pion.

\- Il me semblait que tu n'éprouvais aucun intérêt dans les plaisirs terrestres.

\- Il existe une exception à toutes les règles. De plus, ça fait sept ans qu'on ne peut pas considérer que quoique ce soit en vous s'apparente au « plaisir terrestre ».

Ciel le dévisagea lentement puis bougea son pion avec un sourire doux.


	14. Chapitre 13 : Intervention musclée

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 13 : Intervention musclée_**

Les couverts tintaient de temps en temps contre la porcelaine, la discussion demeurait basse lorsqu'elle survenait. Ce qui était rare. Les vraies paroles échangées étaient entre Sebastian, voire Ciel, et ses Maîtres. Et, une fois encore, elles se tenaient au strict minimum ? « Resservez-moi » « Désirez-vous un peu de vin ? » « C'est très bon » « Avez-vous prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? ».

Le jeune Comte détestait cette ambiance qui lui donnait seulement envie de bailler. Heureusement, il passait le temps en jetant de rare coup d'œil à son ancienne fiancée qui lui offrait toujours un sourire et en s'imaginant vingt milles façon de tuer Isaac. C'était bien sûr cette seconde option qui l'occupait le plus.

Il tourna soudainement la tête. Un bruit venait de lui venir et il était plus perturbant. Il avait dû se réhabituer à l'enfer de la ville, des chevaux qui marchent, des cochers qui crient, des personnes qui discutent sans oublier toutes les turbulences que faisaient Finny, Bard et May Linn… Distinguer le gênant du naturel était pénible mais un mois entier lui avait permis de peaufiner ce qu'il avait réappris auprès de Jane.

\- Sebastian…

\- Une fenêtre brisée. Répondit-il.

La porte explosa et un groupe de chinois entrèrent dans la salle en trompe. Sebastian tendit la main et attrapa l'argenterie pour la jeter sur une petite fille qui esquiva d'une roue qui dévoila tous ses dessous.

Un homme attrapa quelque chose à sa ceinture, le porta à ses lèvres y arracha une partie métallique et le jeta vers la table. Ciel écarquilla les yeux.

\- LIZZY ! Cria-t-il.

Il sauta sur la chaise et bondit sur son ancienne fiancée. Il redressa la table d'un coup et n'entendit pas le gémissement de la Marquise lorsque l'explosion retentit. Le bois céda, le siège d'Elizabeth craqua, tout s'effondra et le lustre s'effondra sur le dos de l'enfant qui cracha du sang. Ses doigts tremblèrent mais, baissant les yeux vers sa cousine, il vit qu'elle allait bien.

Du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout du moins.

\- FINNY, BARD, MAY LINN ! Hurla-t-il.

La jeune femme se boucha les oreilles. Ciel se redressa mais ne put retenir le flot de sang qui émana de sa bouche. Lizzy poussa un cri en portant ses mains à ses lèvres.

\- Jeune Maître ! Cria Sebastian.

Une cuillère sectionna la gorge d'une fille tant elle avait été expédiée avec force.

\- Ça… Ça va…

Isaac, les yeux grands ouverts, se reculait au sol, les bras constellés de tessons et d'écharde, les jambes légèrement touchées.

Sebastian jeta un couteau qui se ficha dans l'épaule d'un des hommes. Ciel se releva et bondit de l'autre côté de la table qu'il repoussa vers Lizzy.

\- Reste cachée ! Ordonna-t-il.

\- Vous devriez rester avec elle ! Grinça son majordome.

Une lueur inquiète vrillait son regard de cuivre mais il n'eut pas le temps de plus s'étendre qu'il attrapa une chinoise par la jambe et la jeta sur un combattant.

Ciel secoua la tête et se jeta sur une fille, incapable de faire autre chose. La demoiselle le saisit par la gorge et le jeta sur la table. Sebastian jeta ses couverts qui furent esquivés alors qu'un mastodonte lui sautait dessus. Un craquement résonna dans la pièce et le majordome s'effondra sur le sol. Isaac hurla.

Du bruit survint et des silhouettes se détachèrent.

\- Jeune Maître ?!

Ciel vit un homme saisir un couteau. Il se jeta sur lui et attrapa sa main. L'arme fut légèrement déviée de sa trajectoire et s'enfonça dans le haut de la joue du garçon, sectionnant le cache-œil qui tomba au sol.

Un coup de feu résonna et l'enfant fut soulever du sol devant le Chinois.

\- Tirez à travers moi, c'est un ordre ! Cria-t-il.

\- Jeune Maître, excusez-moi !

La douleur vrilla Ciel mais la balle se planta dans l'homme qui s'effondra. Le garçon lui retomba dessus et ne put retenir son cri quand le couteau s'enfonça plus profondément dans son crâne.

\- Se… ba… stian… C'est… un… or… dre… Tue…

Un pot de fleur traversa la pièce et tomba sur une femme qui fut littéralement écrasée. Le sang explosa partout alors que le valet se redressait. Une odeur de brûlée s'éleva alors que des cris féminins résonnaient contre les murs. Les mains de Sebastian se perdirent dans les flammes et il fit craquer la gorge de la pauvresse avant d'arracher le couteau de l'épaule du dernier Chinois et de l'enfoncer profondément dans son œil. Il le vit tomber et s'approcha de Ciel.

Il posa le genou dans tout ce sang et redressa doucement le petit corps.

\- Attention, ça va faire mal. Annonça-t-il.

Il arracha le couteau, tirant un cri à l'enfant. La seconde d'après le frac de Sebastian était réduit en morceaux qui servirent à faire des bandages de fortune à Ciel.

\- Vous ne mourrez pas de cela mais il est plus convenable de ne pas saigner de la sorte comme vous le faites.

Ciel grogna.

\- Lizzy…

May Linn se précipita vers la Marquise et lui tendit la main.

\- Merci… Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Vous allez bien, Lizzy ?

\- Oui… Un peu surprise et… j'ai mal au dos, mais ça va. Certifia-t-elle.

\- Il faut appeler un médecin pour s'assurer qu'elle et l'enfant vont bien. Dit Sebastian. Bard, je te laisse t'en charger.

\- Oui !

Il partit en courant alors qu'Isaac bégayait, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Ciel ? Questionna Lizzy.

\- Je vais bien. Dit-il en forçant un merveilleux sourire.

\- Le jeune Maître aura seulement besoin d'un peu de repos. Le saignement va se tarir, je le laverais et le mettrais au lit si vous le voulez bien. Dit Sebastian en s'inclinant.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? Questionna Isaac, les yeux écarquillés.

Il se reçut un regard venimeux de la part du jeune Comte dont la respiration était hachée.

\- Jeune Maître ? Questionna Finny.

\- Fouillez les cadavres pour découvrir le moindre élément disponible. Sebastian, emmène Lizzy dans sa chambre.

Le jardinier s'approcha du garçon et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise épargnée. Le jeune Comte le remercia d'un hochement de tête tandis que son majordome s'approchait de la demoiselle.

\- Si vous le permettez ?

\- Oui.

Il la prit dans ses bras avec délicatesse. Isaac se leva bien que ses jambes furent sciées par l'inquiétude.

\- Je vous demande ce que vous êtes ! Sebastian, Maltezer ! Je suis votre Maître !

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul Maître. Répondit le majordome en souriant. Et il m'a dit de m'occuper de Lady Elizabeth.

Il décocha un sourire à l'ancien Baron et partit vers la chambre de Lizzy pour l'y installer. Elle soupira doucement.

\- Merci. Je suis un peu chamboulée mais tout va bien. Assura-t-elle.

\- Permettez-moi d'attendre l'avis du médecin pour en être sûr. Mon jeune Maître se fait beaucoup de soucis pour vous…

\- J'espère que le médecin arrivera vite pour le rassurer. Il ne voudra certainement pas que tu t'occupes de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sache.

\- En effet, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Au vu de son tempérament et de son mauvais caractère…

\- Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir lorsqu'il s'agit d'avoir de l'affection pour moi. Mais tu aurais dû mieux le protéger, Sebastian.

\- Je le reconnais… Mon attention s'est relâchée parce que mon jeune Maître est à présent un démon. Je savais qu'il survivrait à tout cela mais j'aurais dû vous sauver avant qu'il ne doive y recourir. Je loue toutefois son courage et sa résistance… Acceptez qu'on tire délibérément à travers lui…

\- Ne le laisse pas travailler tant qu'il ne sera pas rétabli.

\- Oui, Mad…

\- Lizzy. Sourit-elle.

\- Lizzy. Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ?

\- Oui… Hormis de la présence de Paula au cas où, j'aimerais savoir ce que nous allons dire à mon époux.

\- Ce que vous souhaitez.

La jeune femme rit en observant sa robe. Elle était toute abîmée. Ce n'était pas digne d'elle et elle avait honte de se présenter comme ça mais Ciel était au moins trop occupé pour le remarquer.

\- C'est à Monsieur Tanaka que vous devriez vous référez. Mais il est surtout question de savoir si révéler que vous êtes des démons est correct.

\- Ça ne l'est pas. Moins de personnes le sauront, mieux ce sera.

\- En ce cas, il faudra trouver un mensonge…

\- Bien.

Sebastian s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte pour appeler Paula. Il attendit qu'elle n'arrive pour retourner dans le salon où May Linn et Bard tentaient de calmer Isaac prit de folie, les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Sebastian ! Toi aussi ! Cria-t-il.

Il désigna la chemise maintenant souillée de sang.

\- Comment va Lizzy ? Demanda le jeune Noble en se levant.

Sebastian l'obligea à se rasseoir et lui sourit.

\- Elle va bien. Le médecin ne tardera plus, je pense.

\- Sebastian ! Cria Isaac.

\- Qu'a-t-on trouvé à propos de ces gens ? Demanda le majordome.

\- Les filles étaient habillées comme les employées de Lau… Je devrais lui envoyer une lettre. Je pensais que le laisser en vie était une bonne chose mais je ne pouvais lui faire confiance… J'aurais dû l'exterminer. Dit Ciel, ses yeux virant au rouge.

\- Vous auriez probablement dû mais ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose de lui offrir le bénéfice du doute.

\- Je le laisse avoir un coup d'avance sur moi et c'est impardonnable. Rétorqua froidement le garçon.

\- Sebastian !

L'homme s'inclina.

\- J'oubliais.

\- Ils avaient aussi ça sur eux. Dit Finny en tendant un papier cartonné, et tâché de sang, au valet.

Celui-ci l'inspecta en fronçant les sourcils avant de le confier à Ciel.

\- Ça appartient bien à la maison de Lau…

\- Sebastian…

\- Au lieu de me traquer, Randall ferait mieux de faire son travail. Poursuivit le jeune Comte.

Il fut subitement attraper par Isaac qui le secoua, les yeux injectés de sang.

\- Écoutez-moi ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

L'œil de Ciel se posa sur lui, rouge comme le sang qui nappait le sol.

\- Ne me touchez pas. Siffla-t-il.

Sebastian repoussa le Marquis.

\- Qui êtes-vous ! Vous tous !

Il désigna chacun d'entre eux. Finny couvert de sang mais qui souriait, Bard et May Linn tous deux armés et les démons qui auraient dû être mort depuis longtemps…

\- J'exige des explications !

\- Vous n'exigerez rien sous mon toit. Asséna Ciel, agacé.

\- Que…

\- Vous êtes l'époux de Lizzy et vous n'êtes même pas capable de reconnaître son cousin qui trône pourtant sur la plupart de ses photographies ? Il y a un gigantesque portrait de moi dans le boudoir du Nord. Ajouta-t-il agressivement.

\- P… Pardon ?

\- Je l'ai fait faire par un célèbre peintre Giacomo Balla. Se remémora Sebastian. Il était de séjour en Angleterre. Il avait une conversation fort plaisante.

\- Mais… Murmura Isaac. Le cousin d'Elizabeth ? Ne soyez pas idiot ! C'était le Comte Ciel Phantomhive ! Un agaçant enfant qui se prenait pour mieux que n'importe qui ! Il est mort dans un accident de calèche !

\- Ah, je reconnais bien là mon Maître. Sourit l'homme.

\- Le jeune Maître n'est pas comme ça ! Protesta May Linn. Il est très bien ! Et cette maison est bien à lui ! J'ai beau être hypermétrope, je reconnais le jeune Maître que j'ai servi durant trois ans.

\- Moi aussi ! Surenchérit Finny en levant la main.

\- C'est assurément le Comte Ciel Phantomhive. Assura Bard, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sebastian sourit alors que leur cuisinier croissait les bras.

Ciel dévisageait toujours Isaac qui se rapprocha, les yeux écarquiller. Les mains se tendirent vers lui mais le bras du majordome les intercepta.

\- V… Vous… SORCIER !

\- De tous les mots que vous auriez pu choisir. Railla Ciel, son œil virant au rouge.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux des usurpateurs !

Isaac recula et s'approcha de ses domestiques qui n'avaient pas bougé. Mais aucun ne fit quoi que ce soit pour lui remonter le moral. Pas même Finny qui serrait ses mains dont les gants étaient maculés de sang. Le Marquis se dirigea vers la table, les doigts tremblants, et glissa sur une flaque. Il tomba, poussa un cri mais attrapa un couteau qu'il brandit vers eux.

\- Plus… Plus un pas ! Je vais appeler Scotland Yard !

\- J'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose avant de vous faire éliminer.

\- N… Non…

\- Combien de fois avez-vous frappé Lizzy ? Ou l'avez-vous violenté ? Que vous vous croyez en droit de le faire ou pas.

\- J… Jamais !

L'œil rouge de Ciel demeurait sur lui. Ce sourire qu'il affichait. Ce n'était pas celui d'un sorcier. C'était celui d'un…

\- Vous avez une dernière chance. Dit le jeune Comte.

Isaac fut frappé par l'air impérieux. Oui. Il commençait à le remettre. Ce n'était plus un enfant jovial qu'il avait sous les yeux, c'était un Noble. Et, à présent, il savait à qui il avait à faire…

\- Jamais…

\- Vous trois. Est-ce arriver ? Demanda Ciel.

\- Oui. Répondit tristement Finny.

\- Malheureusement… Surtout quand Monsieur estimait que tout ne se passait pas comme il le désirait.

\- Et même sans raison. Termina Bard.

\- Voyez, j'ai confiance en eux et leurs paroles sont plus importantes pour moi que les vôtre… Et puis…

Ciel attrapa le bras de Sebastian et sourit cruellement.

\- Mon diable de majordome a terriblement faim.

\- _Yes, my Lord_. Répondit le valet.

Dès que corps fut relâché, il fondit vers sa proie qui hurla.

µµµ

Emmitouflé dans un manteau de Sebastian, Ciel se tenait aux côtés de sa cousine. Celle-ci souriait doucement au médecin qui refermait sa sacoche.

\- Vous irez bien… Mais que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Une attaque de la mafia chinoise, je crois. Murmura Lizzy.

\- Quant à votre époux…

\- Oui ? Dit la Marquise.

\- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui. Les éclats de table et de grenade qu'il a reçus l'ont tué…

Elle porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- J'ai appelé Scotland Yard.

\- B… Bien… Paula, va préparer du thé pour ces Messieurs lorsqu'ils arriveront. Murmura la jeune femme.

\- Est-ce que ça ira, Madame ? Demanda le médecin.

Paula s'était déjà éclipsée après un « bien » retentissant.

\- Oui… Sebastian, veux-tu bien raccompagner, Monsieur ?

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Bonne fin de journée si vous le pouvez. N'oubliez pas de boire un jus d'orange chaque jour. Vous devez absolument vous fortifiez après toutes ses émotions fortes.

\- Merci, Docteur…

L'homme s'inclina doucement, sourit, ébouriffa les cheveux de Ciel et partit ensuite. Le garçon se tourna vers la porte et sonda les bruits avant de faire face à sa cousine.

\- Quels talents d'actrice, Lizzy. Je suis impressionné. J'espère que Scotland Yard n'aura pas besoin du corps d'Isaac. Je préfère le confier à Undertaker, il pourra rapidement le mettre en terre.

\- C'était un peu expéditif comme technique pour préserver votre secret. Dit Elizabeth.

\- Et je suis navré de te faire porter du noir pendant deux longues années et demie.

\- Pour la deuxième fois.

Ciel détourna la tête, l'air d'observer les fleurs dessinées sur le mur. Un papier peint que sa cousine avait elle-même choisi en récupérant la maison et qu'il avait déjà vu, mais quel beau prétexte.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, Ciel !

Elle se leva de son lit et le serra dans ses bras. L'enfant réprima une grimace de douleur au prix de milles efforts.

\- Oh !

L'odeur de sang rappela à Elizabeth que les blessures que son cousin dissimulait aurait tué n'importe qui d'autre.

Bon… À l'exception de Sebastian.

\- Sebastian ! Appela-t-elle.

Le démon ne tarda à revenir et s'inclina doucement devant la Dame.

\- Il faut s'occuper de Ciel.

\- Oui, Lizzy. Jeune Maître, si vous le permettez ?

L'homme prit le garçon d'un bras, le soutenant sous le fessier, et le laissa passer son bras autour de son cou.

\- Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appelez-moi.

\- Ça ira. Paula reviendra bientôt.

Sebastian sourit avant de s'éclipser vers les cuisines.

\- Monsieur Tanaka, accepteriez-vous de rejoindre Lady Elizabeth en attendant le retour de Paula ?

Le vieil homme partit en trottinant vers la chambre de la jeune femme. Ciel se resserra contre son majordome qui se tournait maintenant vers May Linn, occupée à ranger des assiettes pour s'occuper.

\- Va préparer l'eau du bain de notre jeune Maître, May Linn.

\- Tout de suite !

Elle partit en courant.

\- Bard, je compte sur toi pour préparer de quoi se restaurer pour Scotland Yard et, surtout, Madame Elizabeth. Prépare. Ne cuisine pas. Il reste des douceurs dans la chambre froide.

\- Oui, m'sieur !

Il fit un garde-à-vous avant de filer à son tour. Paula sourit faiblement à Sebastian et reprit son thé. On ne l'avait pas mise au parfum et elle était encore chamboulée. Pourquoi tout ce sang sur « Maltezer » ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché au médecin qui aurait pu le soigner ? Et pourquoi Sebastian l'avait appelé « jeune Maître ». Il ne s'agissait pas de mots mal prononcés. Jeune Maître…

Sebastian repartit avec son petit fardeau et il regagna la salle de bain du personnel où il entendait May Linn s'afférer. Lorsqu'il arriva, il posa le garçon sur un tabouret installé disposé là à cet effet.

La bonne installa correctement les divers produits pour se laver et ceux de soins, prépara des bandes pour panser l'enfant. Elle versa un produit qui embaumait la lavande puis s'inclina et s'en retourna.

\- Lorsque Scotland Yard arrivera, il est exclu que tu y ailles.

\- Bien sûr, jeune Maître. Je préfère de loin m'occuper de vous de toute façon. Je vais déjà regarder votre œil, si vous le permettez.

\- Oui.

Sebastian défit le bandage sommaire et libéra une odieuse blessure laissant voir la chair, le sang et même un bout de crâne, semblait-il. Les bords étaient pâles alors que l'intérieur était particulièrement foncé. Le majordome suivit le contour de la blessure avec une légère moue.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas joli, ils ne vous ont pas raté. Mais ce sera arrangé en quelques temps.

\- Bien.

La porte se rouvrit et May Linn commença à mener les seaux qu'elle versa dans la baignoire. Elle se remplit petit à petit, rejetant des vapeurs doucement parfumées et créant de la mousse.

\- Voilà, jeune Maître. Je vous laisse prendre votre bain. Annonça-t-elle.

Elle s'inclina et repartit.

Sebastian s'assura que la porte était fermée et testa rapidement la température de l'eau. Mais, pour ça, May Linn était douée. Probablement parce qu'elle connaissait les effets d'une eau trop chaude et que ce n'était pas un problème qu'on pouvait rejeter sur une mauvaise vue…

\- Je vais vous déshabiller à présent.

\- Merci. Tu devras te laver aussi.

\- Je n'ai eu que les cervicales qui ont cédés. Dit-il.

Il en parlait comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple contusion qu'il s'était faite en se cognant à une table.

\- Tu es néanmoins couvert de sang.

\- J'ai eu le temps de me changer pendant que vous étiez au chevet de Lady Elizabeth. Me présenter devant vous dans des vêtements souillés n'aurait pas été digne du majordome de Ciel Phantomhive.

\- En effet.

Sebastian lui sourit et entreprit de le déshabiller, retirant d'abord son manteau trop grand qui s'était teinté de sang puis les habits qui séchaient en durcissant à cause de l'hémoglobine. Le majordome inspecta la poitrine de son jeune Maître comme un impact le traversait de part et d'autre entre les deux muscles qui lui servaient de pectoraux.

\- May Linn vous a fait une blessure très nette. Commenta le valet.

Comme pour sa joue, on apercevait des os au milieu de la chair rougie alors que la peau pâlissait.

Sebastian passa dans son dos et observa les différentes blessures qui ornaient son dos. Elles se résumaient à très peu, guérissant déjà.

\- Tu devrais mieux protéger Lizzy. Je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer.

\- Je savais que vous le…

\- SILENCE ! Le pacte ordonne que tu me protèges même si je ne peux plus mourir, je ne dois pas subir ce genre de sévices. Aurais-tu oublié à quel point tu m'es _attaché_ ?

\- Non. Répondit l'homme.

Il revint face à lui et termina de le déshabiller.

Ciel leva la main, présentant son dos à son majordome.

\- Ceci est ta faute… Tu ne pourras jamais te repaître de mon âme parce que tu as échoué à me sauver. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à arriver trop tard, je ne serai pas un démon.

\- Je pensais que ça vous plaisait.

\- C'est toi qui oublie comment tu dois me servir sous prétexte que je suis à présent un démon. Rectifia Ciel.

\- Je ne l'oublierai plus. Sourit Sebastian.

\- Tu fais bien. Siffla l'enfant, les yeux devenant rouge.

L'homme le prit dans ses bras et le transport dans l'eau où il prit un gant de toilette pour le laver.

\- Tu peux retirer tes gants.

Y sentant un ordre, l'homme s'exécuta. Il ne porta qu'un bref coup d'œil au sceau qui le gardait prisonnier. Celui qui l'empêchait de prendre la tête de ce gamin et de l'enfoncer dans l'eau qui rosissait sous le sang et de l'y conserver jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger.

Quoiqu'il pourrait se le permettre puisque son jeune Maître n'y succomberait pas vraiment. Ce serait tellement jouissif…

Ses doigts remontèrent dans les douces mèches bleutées et il découvrit quelques échardes qu'il retira.

\- Je n'aurais toutefois pas dû te faire manger une âme aussi dégoûtante. En veux-tu une meilleure ? Tu devrais en trouver qui te satisferont quitte à nous mettre des Shinigamis à dos…

\- De toute façon, vous souhaitez toujours leurs morts. Je n'ai pas besoin de mille âmes ni d'un million. Je dévore celles qui sont plaisantes. Enfin, je dévorais. Rectifia-t-il avec amusement. C'est devenu une chose rare. As-tu vu comme celle de nos chers amis sont elles-mêmes corrompues.

Ciel opina à peine.

La main de Sebastian redescendit sur les épaules du garçon. Il reprit ensuite la toilette.

\- S'il y en a une qui te plait, tu pourras la dévorer.

\- Il est fâcheux que la vôtre ne soit plus disponible. Dit-il à son oreille.

L'enfant se tourna vers lui, le regard bleu mais ferme.

\- Ai-je dit quelque chose qui vous déplaît ?

\- J'ignore si je dois m'offusquer ou te remercier.

\- Alors ne faites rien. S'amusa Sebastian.

Ciel soupira et regarda de nouveau devant lui.

µµµ

Ciel se laissa tomber sur son lit, portant déjà sa chemise de nuit blanche par-dessus les bandages qui couvraient maintenant son corps. Il entendit du bruit en bas et Paula ouvrir la porte à une personne qu'il identifia exactement comme celle d'Arthur malgré les nombreuses portes et murs entre eux.

\- Sebastian… Randall risque de te reconnaître s'il te voit, je préfère que tu ne sortes pas de la chambre.

\- Oui. J'irais vous chercher quelques douceurs après. Que diriez-vous d'un _Battenberg cake_ avec du syllabub accompagné d'un Darjeeling avec du lait ?

\- Ce sera parfait…

Ciel se glissa sous les couvertures et s'éloigna vers le bord.

\- Puisque tu n'as rien à faire, viens te coucher avec moi.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux, jeune Maître ?

\- J'ai l'air de plaisanter ? Siffla l'enfant.

Sebastian soupira et retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, son frac, sa cravate ainsi que son gilet pour se glisser sous les couvertures avec le jeune Comte. Là, il se rapprocha, hésita longuement mais vint se blottir contre son majordome qui consentit à fermer ses bras autour de lui.

Il le resserra même contre son torse. Peut-être un peu plus tendrement qu'il ne l'avait prévu…


	15. Chapitre 14 : Dessous de table

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 14 : Dessous de table_**

\- Eh bien ! C'était une affaire rondement menée ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que la mafia chinoise s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'aussi important que Lady Elizabeth FitzEmperesse ! En plus, l'ancien Baron est mort… Ajouta-t-il avec horreur.

\- Idiot ! C'est évident qu'on s'en prendrait à eux. Grinça Randall en ajustant sa tenue. Le Marquis FitzEmperesse est devenu très influent et n'oubliez pas que Lady Elizabeth est à la tête de la société _Funtom Company_ tout en étant une Chevalière et en étant lié à la famille Phantomhive qui travaille dans les bas-fonds. Que croyiez-vous ?

\- Je… je suis désolé…

Arthur soupira en ouvrant la porte du fiacre. Il s'assit et se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Je n'aime pas cette histoire. Tout était bien rangé. Elle est indemne, son personnel est indemne mais son mari a péri et la voilà déjà à porter le deuil. Elle veut même mettre son mari en terre… Je me demande à quoi ressemblerons ses Momento Mori… Railla-t-il. Le noir lui va merveilleusement bien, non ?

Le jeune policier se frotta le crâne, embêté.

\- Elle ne sait rien de son cousin. Pourtant, ils étaient très liés. Elle possède son entreprise, elle vit dans sa maison… Pourquoi ne serait-il pas revenu vers elle ? Surtout si elle est en danger.

L'homme frappa sur le haut de la calèche lorsque son subordonné fut assis et elle se mit en branle.

\- J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose… Et lorsque je mettrais la main sur Ciel Phantomhive, je lui ferais goûter à la souffrance avant de le mettre sous les verrous. Sourit-il. Il paiera.

Le Commissaire se passa la langue sur ses lèvres étirées en un large sourire.

µµµ

Sebastian ajusta une mèche marine et observa le visage de Ciel. Il avait choisi de dormir pour aider son corps à se rétablir de ses blessures. Et lui, il le gardait dans ses bras. Et ce n'était pas parce que les doigts de l'enfant étaient crispés sur sa veste. La force de son jeune Maître était restée ce qu'elle était dans son humanité, ou presque, après tout.

Mais il le serrait contre lui, il observait ses longs cils, ses traits enfantins et son innocence. Il eut un sourire moqueur. Lui ? Souillé jusqu'à la moelle ? Et pourtant…

Il avait désiré son âme pendant trois ans et on lui avait ravi, forcé à devenir le jouet d'un enfant pour le restant de ses jours et, pourtant, sa rage s'envolait au fil des heures. Ne désirait-il pas seulement sa belle et douce âme ?

Il avait aimé le plaisir terrestre qu'étaient ses lèvres. Le sentir contre lui, être utile d'une façon bien différente, était étrangement revigorant… Ses doigts suivirent le contour de la joue et il se permit un bref coup d'œil pour les bandages qui cachaient l'autre affreusement lésée.

Pourquoi réagissait-il de la sorte ?

Pourquoi se penchait-il vers ce petit corps sans défense en le resserrant tendrement contre lui ? Pourquoi songeait-il aux nuits qu'ils passaient à présent ensemble, blottit l'un contre l'autre ? Pourquoi avait-il aimé ? Pourquoi avait-il la certitude qu'il continuerait d'apprécier ainsi ? Et pourquoi se rappelait-il le goût sucré de ses lèvres et qu'il aimait ça ? Lui qui détestait la nourriture humaine ! Depuis quand la douceur sensuelle de ses lèvres était-il plus important que toutes les âmes insignifiantes dont il s'était repaît ? Depuis quand un gamin égoïste qui le ridiculisait bien trop souvent était-il plus important que lui-même ? Pourquoi pouvait-il seulement lui pardonner ?

Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'enfant. Un sursaut envoyant le front du garçon dans le sien et il le vit s'éloigner.

\- Qu…

Sebastian lui prit délicatement le menton entre les doigts et se pencha sur lui. Il ravit ses lèvres, franchement. L'œil bleu écarquillé se riva sur lui et les mains se resserrèrent sur sa tenue.

Le serrant doucement contre lui, le diable ne manqua pas de reproduire le baiser de la veille. La même tendresse, la même retenue. Un acte à la fois intime et superficiel. Peut-être seulement ses doigts qui se perdaient dans les mèches qu'il avait si souvent touché sans en ressentir la douceur. Maudit soient les gants qu'il avait revêt pendant si longtemps pour protégé leurs secrets. Aux anges, leur secret, les codes et les privations !

Surtout qu'il sentit qu'on répondait à son contact. Une main se décrispa et vint se loger sur sa nuque avec timidité. Sebastian se permit alors d'approfondir ce baiser commis avec un homme à l'apparence d'enfant jusqu'à la fin des temps. Avec un enfant.

Avec son jeune Maître.

Il avait eu de nombreuses femmes rien qu'en claquant des doigts, en souriant et en utilisant astucieusement de belles paroles mais il était chaste, patient et prudent.

Il ne pourrait dévorer son âme ? Il savourerait au moins son corps et s'emparerait de ce cœur qui battait si virulemment dans la poitrine enfantine.

Sebastian éloigna légèrement les lèvres pour apprécier les joues colorées de rouge alors que les paupières étaient à nouveau fermées.

\- Il est l'heure de se réveiller, jeune Maître. J'ai entendu Randall s'en aller.

\- Ah… Parfait. Répondit Ciel.

\- Je vais vous préparer le goûter dont nous avions parlé s'il vous convient toujours.

Le garçon opina et relâcha lentement son majordome. Il le regarda s'extirper des couvertures puis arranger sa tenue avant de partir. Le jeune Comte s'allongea sur le dos et scruta le plafond. Sa respiration reprenait petit à petit un rythme plus régulier.

Que faisait-il ?

Comment pouvait-il apprécier une chose aussi dégoûtante ?

Il tira les couvertures sur son visage, comme pour se cacher à lui-même ses rougeurs qui trahissaient son plaisir.

\- Sebastian… Souffla-t-il.

µµµ

Lizzy écarquillait les yeux en observant la maison maintenant complétement restaurer. Bien sûr, elle en avait souvent entendu parler puisque la maison de Ciel avait souvent été détruite et reconstituée en un temps record.

\- Je suis… sidérée. Agréablement sidérée ! Rit la jeune femme.

\- Nous avons même mis des fleurs tout partout ! S'écria joyeusement Finny qui avaient quelques pétales dans les cheveux.

\- Je le vois ! C'est vraiment mignon !

\- Pourquoi tu n'en avais pas plus ? Demanda Ciel depuis sa chaise.

Sa cousine se tourna vers lui et sourit tristement.

\- Isaac n'aimait pas ça ? Supposa le garçon. Finny, je pense que tu peux aller acheter encore plus de plantes. Il en manque assurément.

\- Oui ! Il faut encore plus de plantes ! S'écria le jardinier.

Il regarda vers Lizzy qui opina doucement.

\- Sebastian ?

Le majordome tira la bourse qu'on lui avait confiée avec les économies qui lui étaient allouées et il en donna une partie au jeune homme qui partit en courant.

\- Vous allez partir ? Questionna Lizzy.

Monsieur Tanaka posa une tasse de thé devant la Marquise.

\- Voici un Earl Grey que Sebastian a confectionné. Il est rehaussé de citron vert.

\- Excellent. Sourit la Lady.

\- En voulez-vous, jeune Maître ? Questionna l'ancien intendant.

Le garçon opina. Le trait d'eau parfumée coula, délivrant ses arômes qui enivrèrent le jeune Comte. Son valet avait décidément tous les talents. Aussi somptueux que désagréable…

\- Je ne vais pas partir dans l'immédiat. J'ai fait envoyer un courrier à Lau et j'attends sa réponse. S'il cesse de s'en prendre à toi et que vous vous liez à nouveau, vous aurez chacun des intérêts. Toi, tu pourras te développer en Chine et lui… ne mourra pas.

\- Tout est dans ses intérêts. Souligna Sebastian.

\- Il devrait prendre une ou deux semaines pour répondre. Dit Ciel. Et selon ce qu'il choisira, nous nous déplacerons ou pas. Mais ce ne sera que de courte durée. L'affaire de…

Il regarda vers son majordome qui sourit en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Moins d'une demi-journée.

\- D'accord. … J'en viens à souhaiter que ce ne soit pas Lau.

\- Si le jeune Maître me le permet… Dit Tanaka.

\- Je vous en prie. Invita Ciel.

\- Mon jeune Maître a accordé de ne ravir mon âme qu'au moment de ma mort. Ainsi, il pourra vous protéger plus longtemps, Lady Lizzy.

\- Oh Ciel ! Je suis si ravie !

Elle se jeta au cou de son cousin qui manqua de tomber.

\- Fais attention Lizzy. Tu es enceinte ! Sermonna-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Elle rit, se recula et se rassis en ajustant les plis de sa robe désespérément noire. Ciel leva la tête et remarqua l'air de Sebastian. Lisait-il des reproches dans son regard ? Il devait trouver qu'il était un démon bien présomptueux. Mais il avait toujours été arrogant dans son humanité. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer maintenant qu'il avait plus de pouvoir, toute une éternité pour être effroyable.

\- Vous…

Lizzy sourit.

\- Je devrais vous donner une chambre plus agréable.

\- Oui. Approuva May Linn. Je peux préparer votre ancienne chambre, jeune Maître.

\- Pourquoi pas. Sebastian sera ravi de récupérer une chambre pour lui tout seul. Soupira Ciel.

\- À ce propos, je vais devoir me trouver un autre majordome ? Je ne peux pas continuer à faire faire un travail aussi harassant à Monsieur Tanaka. Dit Lizzy.

\- En effet… Mais je veux bien te prêter Sebastian. Il a besoin de s'occuper.

\- Mais je serais ravi d'avoir l'aide de mon jeune Maître. Il a été si doué pendant un mois. Répondit le valet.

Monsieur Tanaka sourit.

\- Je pense que mon cher Ciel mérite bien du repos, au contraire. Sourit Lizzy.

Le garçon lança un sourire railleur à son majordome.

\- Et puis, il va être assez préoccupé. Je suppose…

Lizzy posa sa main sur son ventre.

\- … qu'avec la mort d'Isaac, je recevrais de nombreuses visites. Y compris celle de ma famille.

Ciel s'étouffa avec son thé. Sebastian dissimula son rire dans la paume de sa main alors que l'ancien intendant tapotait doucement le dos de son jeune Maître.

\- Ta famille ? Tu veux dire Tante Frances et…

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

\- Ils vont sans aucun doute te reconnaître. Et peut-être Sebastian. Du moins, maman te reconnaîtra…

\- Oui. Souffla le jeune Comte. Je suppose que nous ne bougerons pas trop de notre chambre.

\- En effet. Tout cela est fort contraignant pour vous, j'en suis navrée… Soupira Lizzy.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis. Nous savons fuir par la fenêtre au besoin.

Elle rit doucement en entendant cela et tendit la main pour attraper la sienne. L'enfant eut une seconde d'hésitation mais il finit par saisir cette douce main qu'il serra dans la sienne. Il fit même l'effort de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

µµµ

\- J'ai bien entendu ce que Tanaka a dit. Vous ne voulez pas prendre son âme ?

\- Pas _immédiatement_. Rectifia Ciel. Je sais combien ça fonctionne. Je protège Lizzy en exterminant Lau, je ravi l'âme de Monsieur Tanaka et nous repartons dans les Enfers… Notre vie se poursuit et nous répondons au premier appel, la première occasion pour descendre ici-bas et ravir toutes les âmes que nous désirons avaler. Mais où arriverons-nous ? Quand ? Et si Lizzy était déjà morte ?

\- Vous rencontrerez un million de personnes qui attirera votre attention. Un million que vous ne voudrez garder auprès de vous… Mais le temps n'aura jamais aucune emprise sur vous. Vous serez condamnez à les regarder mourir. Vous qui repoussez tout le monde, êtes-vous prêt à vous attacher a de vulgaire pion ?

\- Aloïs disait que l'âme de son frère vivait en Hannah Annafellows.

Sebastian afficha un sourire mystérieux.

\- En effet. C'est donc ce que vous désirez du plus profond de votre cœur ?

Ciel se détourna.

L'homme s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras, le soulevant en princesse.

\- Que fais-tu, Sebastian ?!

\- Vous pouvez vous mentir, vous pouvez prétendre que tout va bien et que vous n'éprouvez pas de sentiment mais je sais parfaitement que c'est l'inverse. Tout comme vous restez bien trop souvent accroché à moi. Vous ne supportez pas de me partager sauf à une personne comme Elizabeth.

\- Tais-toi !

\- Oui… Vous pouvez prendre une âme d'une façon à ce qu'elle reste une part de vous. Vous entendre leur voix quelquefois. Cette façon de prendre l'âme ne sustente pas mais offre de la compagnie durant certaines heures plus tristes et solitaires.

L'œil de Ciel devint rouge alors qu'il fixait son garde du corps.

\- Je vous l'apprendrais. Vous pourrez conserver l'âme de vote cher Tanaka en vous.

L'enfant observa la porte, sans même le remercier.

\- Et, moi aussi, je discuterais avec lui, de temps à autre par votre biais.

Le garçon le regarda, cette fois-ci. Il découvrit un sourire sincère comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant chez Sebastian. Il passa un bras autour de son cou et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Il eut un sentiment de gêne quelques secondes mais il joignit leurs lèvres.

Et le baiser lui fut rendu alors qu'on le resserrait doucement contre un torse musclé.

µµµ

\- Étrange…

\- Que se passe-t-il, senpaï ? Lança une voix criarde.

\- Je devais récupérer une âme aujourd'hui mais elle a été annulée.

Will posa son registre et attrapa ceux des jours à venir.

\- Aide-moi à fouiller. Ordonna-t-il. Fais ça correctement.

Son subalterne s'approcha en soupirant.

\- J'espère que ça ne va pas me faire des heures supplémentaires…

\- Une âme ne peut pas être annulée comme ça. Maugréa Will en rajustant ses lunettes.

\- À moins qu'elle ait été dévorée par un démon auparavant.

\- Elle ne serait pas rayée de la sorte.

Ronald Knox se pencha une nouvelle fois sur le registre puis revint à ceux des semaines à venir. Il fouilla jusqu'à trouver finalement l'information qu'il cherchait.

\- Sa mort a été déplacée. C'est pour dans deux semaines. J'irai seul mais il faudra être prêt à m'envoyer des renforts. Il y a un démon qui rôde là-bas.

\- Bien !

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard_**

Des coups frappés à la porte poussèrent Ciel à s'éloigner de Sebastian qui disputait une partie de carte avec lui. Le majordome lui arrangea une mèche de cheveux en souriant puis se leva pour venir ouvrir. Il découvrit Lizzy, toujours vêtue de noire, le ventre encore plus imposant depuis quelques jours, accompagnée de Paula. Cette dernière portait une lettre quelle présenta au démon.

Il s'en empara et se dirigea vers son Maître qui se rapprocha du bout du lit.

\- Ta famille est partie ?

\- Il y a tout juste dix minutes. Nous avons reçu cette lettre plus tôt dans la journée. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- Elle provient de Lau. Dit Sebastian en ouvrant l'enveloppe avec son coupe-papier.

\- J'en ai également reçue une. Dit la Marquise.

\- Que disait-elle ? S'enquit Ciel.

Il prit la missive que lui pressentait son valet et entreprit de la lire.

\- Il me demandait si nous pouvions envisager des affaires.

Sebastian prit doucement la jeune femme par le bras et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux habituellement réservé au Comte.

Elle le remercia d'un merveilleux sourire.

\- Il désire importer les jouets de la Funtom Company en Chine. Il pense qu'ils pourraient plaire. Et il dit que c'est une forme d'excuse pour… « quel que soit le problème dont vous me parliez ».

\- Je le reconnais bien là. Dit Ciel.

Il jeta le papier qu'il tenait. Lizzy lui lança un regard interrogatif, se retenant péniblement de sautiller dans son siège.

\- Que dit-il ?

\- Il assure ne plus rien à voir avec la mafia depuis trois ans. Trop compliqué de s'en occuper depuis la Chine. Je pourrais douter de ses paroles mais…

Il ajusta son cache-œil en jetant un regard de mépris vers le papier.

\- C'est bien dans ses habitudes.

\- Ce n'est pas lui qui a commandité cette agression alors ? S'assura sa cousine.

\- Ce n'est probablement pas lui. Sebastian, trouve qui est à la tête de la mafia chinoise à ce jour. Ordonna Ciel.

\- _Yes, my Lord_. Répondit l'homme en s'inclinant bien bas.

Il disparut ensuite, ne laissant qu'un courant d'air qui dérangea les boucles de Lizzy. Paula s'empressa de rejoindre son employeuse pour arranger sa coiffure, on ne peut plus soucieuse.

\- Pourquoi la personne qui gère la mafia s'en prendrait-il à moi ? Je ne suis pas une Noble du Mal… j'y ai songé mais ce n'était pas pour moi.

\- Je ne sais pas… Lau n'en parle pas dans sa lettre. Mais ses renseignements ont toujours été mitigés. Sebastian saura bien vite ce qu'il se passe.

Lizzy sourit et se tourna vers Paula.

\- Tu peux nous laisser, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, Madame. Dois-je vous apporter quelque chose ?

\- Non, ça ira comme cela. Merci.

Paula s'inclina et partit, refermant derrière elle.

\- Je suis désolée de la semaine que je t'ai fait endurer. Mais…

Elle porta ses mains à son cœur.

\- Je te sens plus proche de Sebastian.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Tu as levé l'attachement qu'il avait à toi ?

Ciel secoua la tête lentement.

\- Non. Je ne compte pas le faire.

\- Ciel…

\- Quant à ce rapprochement, c'est juste que nous avons beaucoup joué. Je l'ai exterminé sur chacun des jeux, bien sûr.

Lizzy soupira.

\- Il y a plus que ça. Dit-elle. Tu as l'air plus heureux en ce moment.

Son cousin la dévisagea et la vit trépigner dans son siège.

\- Bien, puisque tu risques de te faire du mal ou d'en faire à l'enfant : nous nous sommes rapprochés d'une façon plus poussée que de simples jeux. Tu veux jouer, par ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il en montrant les cartes.

\- Oui ! À bataille, s'il te plaît.

Ciel prit les cartes et vint s'asseoir sur la table à côté du siège pour entamer la partie.

\- La bienséance ne souhaite pas que nous parlions ainsi de mes relations plus qu'amicale. Même des amicales, c'est à éviter.

\- Alors dis-moi seulement si tu es heureux.

Le garçon distribua les cartes.

\- Je suis heureux.

\- J'en suis ravie !

La porte s'ouvrit après qu'on ait frappé deux coups.

Ciel asséna un regard froid à Paula qui se tenait maintenant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- On ne t'a pas laissé rentrer. Réprimanda-t-il avec véhémence.

\- C'est très important, Madame la Marquise. Une personne veut rentrer.

Le jeune Comte se tendit.

\- Finny essaie de l'empêcher d'entrer mais je n'ai jamais vu de telles capacités ! Dit-elle, alarmée.

Le démon se leva immédiatement. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée.

\- Ciel !

Lizzy se leva et courut après lui.

\- Ciel ! C'est…

Le garçon se figea.

\- C'est pire que la mafia chinoise.

En effet, William T. Spears venait de sauter habilement au-dessus de Finny et entrait dans la demeure de mot d'ordre.


	16. Chapitre 15 : À qui de droit ?

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso hormis Isaac FitzEmperesse

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 15 : À qui de droit_**

\- William T. Spears ! Vous n'êtes pas ici chez vous !

\- Un Shinigami peut entrer où il le désire si le travail le demande.

Le taille-haie fonça vers Ciel. Le garçon fut contraint de se laisser tomber au sol. Il savait ce que faisait cette arme et il n'était pas assez fou pour ne pas la redouter.

\- Toutes les âmes qui sont ici sont à moi ! Disparaissez ! Ordonna le garçon.

Il se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vers Lizzy, en haut des escaliers avec Paula qui la soutenait doucement.

\- Ne t'approche pas. Ordonna-t-il. Finny ! Ne le laisse pas utiliser son…

L'enfant se laissa tomber à genoux et vit l'arme passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Le jardinier se jeta sur le Shinigami. Il lui ceintura les bras, le collant contre son corps. Will fit virevolter son taille-haie, frôlant Ciel qui venait de se jeter sur le côté et le propulsa vers le jeune homme. Le jeune Comte se redressa et attrapa le manche téléscopique.

\- Ne touche pas la faux de la mort ! S'écria Will.

Il jeta son pied en avant et atteignit l'enfant qu'il jeta contre la rampe d'escalier. Elle craqua et il serra les dents sous la douleur.

\- Attention ! Prévint l'enfant.

Finny vit le taille-haie s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux de peur, incapable de s'éloigner sans relâcher le Shinigami. Si son jeune Maître s'inquiétait ainsi, c'était que même pour lui, ce serait mortel.

Un impact retentit et le jardinier rouvrit les yeux en sentant un contact froid contre sa joue. Un second bruit lui appris que quelque chose était tombé. Ce quelque chose était le paquet de carte qu'il voyait maintenant au sol.

Ciel se précipita vers Will malgré son incapacité plus que notoire et se jeta sur lui, ses mains encerclant le manche.

Finny tint bon mais manqua de s'effondrer. Le Shinigami donna un coup avec le bout de sa faux de la mort. Il atteignit le nez de Ciel qui se brisa dans un bruit affreux alors que du sang en jaillissait.

Le démon avala des filins ferreux mais resserra sa prise sur la faux de la mort.

Un nouveau coup lui fut porté au menton. Il cracha une salive rougie avec honte pour sa condition et s'éloigna en maintenant ses doigts autour du manche.

Il devait appeler Sebastian !

\- Se…

La fenêtre vola en éclat.

Ciel se protégea le visage alors que Lizzy criait. Paula la poussa vers le mur tandis que Finny serrait plus fort Will.

\- Que faites-vous ? Cria le jeune Comte.

\- Ce n'est pas moi.

Une ombre passa à travers les restes de vitre. Aussi, l'odeur de sang s'ajouta à la sienne alors qu'une silhouette voluptueuse atterrissait sur les débris. Cheveux noirs remontés en deux chignons, yeux tout aussi noir et robe chinoise ultra-courte, le garçon ne la connaissait pas mais il reconnaissait l'accoutrement que portaient toujours les filles de Lau.

Cet abruti lui avait menti ?!

\- Que faites-vous là ?

Will lança à nouveau son corps mais il ne pouvait se défaire de la prise de Finny. Il devait faire disparaître l'importun qui tenait toujours sa précieuse faux de la mort. Surtout qu'il entendait des cavalcades et des pas qui se rapprochaient.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

\- Je suis venue exterminer Elizabeth FitzEmperesse. Sourit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Parce que l'empire de la mafia chinoise s'est écroulé lorsque Lau est retourné en Chine. Dit une voix veloutée.

Le garçon retint un soupir soulagé. L'intruse poussa un cri et se tourna vers la personne derrière elle. Elle brandit son sabre vers elle mais la lame fut retenue.

\- Xiang Zhou. Dit-il en la soulevant par la gorge. Forcée de se prostituée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une femme de plaisance jamais effleurée, obligée de se tourner vers des personnes qu'elle détestait. Puisque Lady Elizabeth n'était pas une Noble du Mal et qu'elle n'a pas aidé à conserver la mafia, Xiang Zhou estime que c'est sa faute. Et veut sa mort.

\- Démons ! Siffla Will.

Un craquement sec retentit.

\- Sebastian. Souffla Ciel.

Le corps de Xiang Zhou, inerte, la tête dodelinant étrangement, tomba sur le sol.

\- Vous vouliez une âme ? En voici une. Les autres ne sont pas pour vous. Laissez Lady Elizabeth tranquille… son heure n'est pas venue comme vous pouvez le voir.

\- Elizabeth ? Répéta Will. Je ne viens pas pour qui que ce soit s'appelant Elizabeth. Répondit-il.

\- Vous ne venez pas…

Ciel regarda vers Lizzy. Occasion rêvée pour le Shinigami qui le frappa entre les deux yeux. Son cache-œil tomba sur le sol alors que le garçon se reculait, la main sur le visage.

\- Pour qui êtes-vous venu ? Finny, relâche-le. Nous allons parler en gens civilisé, n'est-ce pas ? Fit le démon.

\- Parler avec une souillure comme vous ? Siffla le Shinigami.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Sebastian s'avança et rejoignit Ciel dont le sang s'écoulait des mains.

\- Vous allez bien hormis ces désagréments ?

\- Oui.

Finny s'obligea à relâcher Will alors que Bard et May Linn arrivaient en courant.

\- S'il vous plaît. Dit Sebastian en levant la main.

Malgré sa demande, le regard glacé de Ciel les poussa à mettre l'intrus en joue.

De nouveaux pas suivirent et Tanaka arriva à son tour, plus sérieux que jamais. Will brandit son doigt vers ce dernier.

\- Voici l'homme qui mourra.

Ciel éclata de rire.

Il se désigna, dressant l'autre main pour exhiber son sceau bleu.

\- Cette âme, plus que toutes les autres, est à moi ! Siffla-t-il. Vous ne pouvez me la prendre.

\- Si je peux protéger une âme d'un démon, je n'hésiterai pas.

\- Pourquoi le papi mourrait ?! Lança Bard. Il a l'air d'aller très bien !

\- Oui ! Surenchérit Finny.

Sebastian tourna la tête vers le vieil homme.

\- Il ne va pas très bien. Rectifia-t-il.

Le majordome s'avança et grimpa les escaliers.

\- Jeune Maître !

\- Oui !

Le garçon courut derrière lui. Il eut une moue dégoûté en se rendant compte qu'il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil de son propre majordome…

\- Vous pouvez nous le dire, Monsieur Tanaka.

\- Mon cœur est très vieux. Il s'épuise…

\- Il est sur le point de cesser de battre.

Sebastian se tourna au moment où Will sautait dans les airs. Bard et May Linn tirèrent mais une pirouette aérienne permit au Shinigami de survivre. Il atterrit devant le vieil homme mais le majordome l'attrapa par la gorge et le rejeta au loin.

\- Jeune Maître, Lizzy est sauve. Celle qui attendait à sa vie est morte. Cette âme en était le prix. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit.

\- Monsieur Tanaka !

Le garçon se précipita vers le vieil homme qui se laissa tomber à genoux.

\- Mon cœur faiblit. Je vous en prie. Dit-il.

Sebastien arrêta le taille-haie de son bras, le laissant s'y planter et saisit le manche. Il subirait cette blessure durant quelques temps mais il devait faire ce qui devait être fait. Il ne put retenir un grognement de douleur qui attira le regard de Ciel.

Le valet sauta et se projeta vers Will, éjectant ses pieds directement dans son visage. Un coup l'éjecta loin du Shinigami. Il se réceptionna et sortit des couverts qu'il jeta sur l'intrus. Lequel l'évita mais tomba sur le pied tendu de Finny. Son dos s'entrechoqua avec le sol.

\- Jeune Maître !

\- Jeune Maître… Reprit Tanaka d'un ton suppliant.

Ciel opina et se pencha vers lui. Il joignit ses lèvres aux siennes et le sentit entrouvrir la bouche. L'âme glissa sur sa langue et coula dans sa gorge. Elle était agréable…

Il sentit le corps tomber contre lui et s'effondra, l'entraînant dans sa chute.

\- Jeune Maître !

May Linn courut vers lui et redressa le cadavre de Tanaka pour permettre au garçon de se redresser. L'enfant s'agenouilla et porta ses doigts à ses lèvres.

\- Tanaka vous dit qu'il est arrivé à bon port…

\- Ce n'était pas trop douloureux ? Demanda Bard en venant près de son Maître.

Celui-ci secoua la tête en regardant vers Sebastian, le pied écrasant le torse de Will.

\- Qu'il disparaisse ! Qu'il prenne l'âme de cette encombrante et inutile empêcheuse de tourner en rond et qu'il disparaisse.

\- Je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de démon.

Le Shinigami repoussa violemment le majordome qui bondit agilement en arrière. Mais il ne tenta pas d'attaquer Ciel et se dirigea vers Xiang Zhou. Il planta son taille-haie dans le ventre de la femme, libérant la lanterne cinématographique.

\- Xiang Zhou, morte la nuque brisée le 29 Janvier 1907. Rien à signaler. Dit-il en cochant son registre. Nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute, démons. Et si l'occasion se présente, je vous arracherai la vie. Prévint-il en s'affublant d'un sourire formel.

Il rajusta ses lunettes et s'en alla vers la porte comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je déteste ces personnes. Siffla Ciel. Sebastian ! Ton bras.

Il se leva, s'extirpant des bras de May Linn qui épongeait le sang sur son visage, et se dirigea vers son majordome. Bard serrait Tanaka dans ses bras. Même s'il portait sa dépouille, la tristesse ne le gagnait pas. Pas plus que les autres. Ils savaient qu'il était là. Que les mots de leur jeune Maître pouvaient leur rendre. Bien sûr, les yeux de la servante étaient humides, la gorge de Bard serrée et Finny courait les escaliers vers la dépouille, les joues nappées de larmes.

\- Ciel !

\- Mon bras ira bien. Dit Sebastian.

Il se tourna vers Lizzy qui arrivait en courant. Il bondit sur la rambarde, la pris dans ses bras et la porta en toute sécurité auprès de son cousin.

\- Ciel…

\- Tu vas bien ? Questionna le jeune Comte.

\- Oui.

\- Tanaka est aussi rassuré que moi.

\- Merci, Monsieur Tanaka. Sourit-elle en portant ses mains à son cœur.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Tu… as réussi ta mission. Est-ce que tu vas partir à présent ?

\- C'est la règle.

\- L'un de nous peut t'offrir son âme. Nous savons que ça ira. Dit-elle.

\- Moi, je vous la donne. Dit Finny en s'avançant.

\- Moi aussi. Dit May Linn.

\- Il n'y a aucun désespoir dans vos paroles… Répondit Ciel. Ce ne sont pas les paroles de quelqu'un capable de vendre son âme au diable. Nous partons…

\- Ciel ! Gémit Lizzy. Tu comptes repartir comme ça ?

\- C'est ainsi que ça fonctionne. De plus, Randall arrêtera de rôder lorsque les Morts Bienheureux cesseront.

La jeune femme porta ses mains à ses lèvres.

\- Ciel… Tu…

Le garçon posa un baiser sur sa joue mais s'éloigna ensuite. Il tendit le bras vers Sebastian qui le prit dans ses bras comme s'il était une princesse.

\- Ciel !

Sa cousine se précipita vers lui et attrapa le pan de son short. Pourtant, des filins noirs se retrouvèrent entre ses doigts.

\- Ne part pas comme ça ! Je t'en prie ! Ciel ! Cria-t-elle.

Finny se précipita vers elle et la prit, prudemment, dans ses bras.

\- Je ne veux pas encore te perdre ! N'agis pas comme ça ! Je t'en supplie !

Elle serait tombée à genoux si son jardinier ne l'avait pas retenue.

\- Jeune Maître ! Hurla Bard.

Les filins noirs disparurent, ne laissant que le vide. La Marquise fondit en larmes. Tout s'était passé si vite. Son cœur était si douloureux. Un mois et demi à l'avoir à ses côtés, c'était trop court. La maison était si vide à nouveau. La douleur refrappait.

Pourquoi cette affaire avait-elle été résolue ?

\- Prends mon âme ! Cria-t-elle. Tu entends mon désespoir !

\- Maîtresse.

May Linn rejoignit la jeune femme à son tour. Mais elle avait beau crier toute la force de ses poumons, aucun démon ne vint pour lui dérober son âme…


	17. Chapitre 16 : Entracte

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 16 : Entracte_**

\- Pourquoi être parti de la sorte ?

Ciel s'assit sur le sol entre les fleurs colorées et il en arracha une qu'il fit tourner dans ses doigts.

\- J'avais récupéré l'âme de Tanaka. Répondit simplement l'enfant.

\- Regardez-moi.

\- Depuis quand me donnes-tu des ordres ? Railla le garçon en lui tournant résolument le dos.

Sebastian fit le tour de son jeune Maître, se pencha et lui attrapa le menton pour le redresser. Sans surprise, il découvrit un visage triste et inquiet. Mais ce qui le frappa plus était ses yeux dénués de tout cache. Ses yeux rouges où des larmes traitresses coulaient.

L'homme s'agenouilla et passa sa main sur sa joue.

\- Que sont ses pleurs disgracieux ? Êtes-vous triste d'avoir quitté le monde humain ?

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour des pions comme eux. Répondit Ciel. Ça doit être une réaction aux sentiments de Tanaka.

\- Vous aimez beaucoup vous mentir à vous-même.

\- Tais-toi !

Ciel lui chassa la main et détourna la tête.

\- Nous retournerons dans le monde humain dès que l'un d'eux sera assez fou pour convoquer un démon.

\- Où ? Questionna le garçon.

\- N'importe où. Vous découvrirez plus que l'Angleterre et un bout de France. Vous n'aurez plus une seule attache.

\- J'en aurai toujours une.

L'enfant s'essuya les joues d'un geste rageur et se leva. Il tendit sa main à Sebastian qui s'en saisit délicatement pour la porter à ses lèvres.

\- À jamais, je vous serai attaché. Je sais… que vous n'irez jamais contre cela. Peut-être que ça me convient. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Que racontes-tu ? S'étonna Ciel.

\- J'ai eu une discussion avec Lady Elizabeth.

\- Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait que je lève le pacte ? Maugréa-t-il. Quelle pipelette !

\- Vous êtes inquiet. Vous craigniez que j'aie espérer ? Et quand bien même, puisque je vous suis _attaché_ ? Que sont mes rêves et mes espoirs puissent qu'ils résident tous dans cette ravissante main. Dit-il en posant un second baiser sur les doigts offerts.

\- Tu as déjà prouvé que tu étais prêt à me faire faux bond si tu estimais que je t'avais déçu.

\- C'est exact. Mais je suis toujours revenu vers vous. Il se trouve que vous être _attaché_ est plus aisé. Vous qui aimez tant vous mettre dans l'embarras, vous faire kidnapper et tant d'autres choses.

Sebastian se redressa à son tour mais se pencha, glissant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Je désire vous être attaché.

\- C'est une bonne chose. Puisque tu es à moi jusqu'à la fin des temps.

L'homme sourit et se pencha un peu plus sur lui.

\- Je vous effraie toujours autant dites-moi ?

\- Tu ne m'effraies pas tant que cela. Rectifia Ciel orgueil.

Sebastian afficha un sourire moqueur et se pencha sur ses lèvres qu'il ravit délicatement. Il le sentit se tendre de cette même façon que les autres fois mais ne reçut aucune résistance. Les mains douces de son jeune Maître glissèrent même autour sur son cou avec tendresse. Seuls ses doigts la retranscrivaient lorsque son regard était habituellement si dur. Là, ils étaient fermés, à l'instar des siens, signe qu'il profitait de l'échange intime.

L'homme en était soulagé. Lorsqu'ils étaient ainsi, il le sentait se tendre à la moindre incartade, à la moindre tentative trop intime ou même sans raison exacte.

Il sentit même l'enfant s'éloigner avant que le baiser ne devienne bien plus intime.

\- Ça suffira. Dit-il avec froideur pour garder sa contenance.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et tendit l'autre bras. Le majordome comprit immédiatement et le souleva, plaçant son avant-bras sous son fessier.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- N'importe. Je tiens juste à ne penser à rien.

\- Vous avez raison. Le vent est frais et il fait chaud. La ballade sera agréable.

Ciel resserra ses bras autour du cou de son valet. Il posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres et ferma les yeux lorsque Sebastian se mit à courir. Il profita des rafales qui fouettaient son visage, des bourrasques qui caressaient rudement sa peau.

Il laissa l'oubli l'envelopper. Il reviendrait peut-être sur terre dans vingt ou trente ans. Lizzy ne serait peut-être plus là. Il l'oublierait peut-être…

µµµ

\- Il n'y a plus eu de Mort Bienheureux depuis deux semaines à présent. Dit un policier, au garde-à-vous.

\- Je continue à penser que ce n'est pas normal. Qui a vu la dépouille de Ciel Phantomhive le jour où il a été déclaré mort ?

\- Il a été enterré !

Randall regarda la nuit qui tombait à l'extérieur. Il fronça les sourcils mais se dirigea vers la lanterne à huile. Il l'alluma à l'aide d'une longue allumette.

\- Nous allons faire des fouilles au nom de la Reine, au nom de Scotland Yard. Décréta-t-il.

\- Mais…

\- Allez chercher pioches et pelles. Nous nous retrouverons dans le cimetière dans un quart d'heure. Ordonna-t-il.

\- Commissaire !

\- Vous voulez vous rebellez contre un de mes ordres ?

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si obsédé par ce Comte ?!

Arthur retint un rire glacé mais il sortit tout de même de ses lèvres.

\- Parce que ce Comte cache des choses ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler de ses serviteurs ? Un allemand, un garçon qu'on aurait retrouvé on ne sait où… Ou les prodiges que fait son majordome. On raconte même… que son majordome était un démon. Le Diable lui-même. N'est-ce pas étrange ? Ne voudriez-vous pas savoir ?

\- Mais… profaner une tombe.

\- Il n'y est pas. Il n'y a rien a profané. S'il y repose, je me ferai pardonner par notre Sainte Marie, son fils et le père de son fils… Mais il n'en sera rien. Au nom de la Reine, allez chercher ces pelles !

Le policier fit un garde-à-vous d'un bras tremblant, le rompit rapidement et partit en courant.

µµµ

Randall attendait dans le cimetière, sa lanterne dressée dans la nuit noire à peine éclairée d'étoiles et de la lune ronde. Cette faible lumière rouge dans les ténèbres bercées de nuages sombres lui donnait un aspect particulièrement horrible.

Le jeune policier s'avança avec inquiétude, lui-même portant un lumignon.

\- Commissaire ?!

\- Je suis là ! C'est ici.

Son subordonné s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à la stèle divinement entretenue. Le Lord se pencha pour attraper un bouquet de fleur fanée qu'il jeta loin de la tombe. Il attrapa la pelle que lui tendait la jeune recrue et donna un premier coup. Il en retira un peu de terre qu'il jeta sur le côté.

\- Continuez !

\- O… oui, Commissaire.

\- Et sans bruit. Ordonna-t-il. Nous ne voudrions pas être repérés.

Le jeune homme opina et s'essuya le front avant de commencer à creuser. Il lança un petit regard de dépit vers son supérieur. L'aiderait-il ?

µµµ

Le bout de la pioche s'insinua entre les deux parties du cercueil. Un craquement sec résonna dans la nuit.

Randall attrapa le couvercle et l'arracha. Il le jeta au sol et approcha sa lanterne.

Rien…

Pas l'ombre d'un corps d'enfant.

\- Le Comte…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

\- Mais ça ne prouve rien. Répondit le jeune policier.

\- Ça prouve tout ! On nous a menti ! Pourquoi faire croire que le Comte était mort.

\- N'étiez-vous pas sûr de sa survie lorsque ce garçon est venu vous annoncé qu'il avait été bousculé par cet homme ? Ne le pensiez-vous pas en vie quand cette pauvre Chinoise avait parlé du majordome de Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Si. Mais c'est maintenant bien plus différent. Ciel Phantomhive aurait pu survivre sans qu'on n'en soit sûr ou on l'aurait confondu. Ce cercueil est vide. On n'a pas mis d'objet qui lui appartenait pour le remplacer, ni le corps d'un enfant…

\- En quoi tout cela va-t-il nous aider ?

\- Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Vous le saurez demain.

µµµ

Arthur Randall sourit lorsque ses doigts se fermèrent sur une photographie. Il savait qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis longtemps. Voilà qu'il le trouvait dans un cliché qu'il avait pourtant certainement parcouru deux mois plus tôt.

Sur cette photographie, on découvrait un enfant aux côtés de Elizabeth Midford FitzEmperesse. Un serviteur qui n'avait pas attiré l'attention du Commissaire jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il connaissait ce visage. Sous ses airs de garçon bien sage et sous le gigantesque sourire dont il s'était affublé, il trouvait Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Tu t'es bien donné à un démon… Ricana Arthur.

Était-il seulement la source de tous les problèmes ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Mais s'il pouvait jeter devant une foule avide un garçon qui s'était à ce point souillé, il n'allait pas refuser. On torturerait Ciel Phantomhive, on lui arracherait tout ce qu'il lui restait et lui, il serait un chevalier et un saint aux yeux de tous.

Il n'en demandait pas plus…

µµµ

\- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que donner son âme à un démon était si commun.

\- La vengeance est pourtant une chose commune. Sourit Sebastian en se penchant vers Ciel. Seriez-vous jaloux ?

\- Moi ? Jaloux ? Je suis ravi de pouvoir aussi souvent me nourrir. Néanmoins…

\- Vous préféreriez ceci ?

Une part de tarte à la pomme surmonté d'une boule de glace à la vanille apparut devant le visage du garçon.

\- Tu l'as achetée ? Questionna l'enfant en prenant l'assiette.

\- En effet. Cela vous fâche ?

Sebastian sortit une fourchette de son frac et le lui tendit. Il ne reçut pas plus de merci pour ce second geste alors que le jeune Comte entamait son dessert.

\- J'aurais préféré que tu le fasses toi-même.

\- Je prends cela comme un compliment.

\- Ou je te trouve incompétent. Sourit le jeune Noble. Tu devrais pourtant pouvoir me faire des pâtisseries, me protéger et m'assister.

\- C'est bien sûr dans mes compétences. Assura le majordome.

Il s'inclina au plus bas.

\- Est-ce bon, au moins ?

Le garçon avala un bout de tarte.

\- C'est cor…

L'assiette lui échappa des mains et se fracassa au sol.

\- Jeune Maître ?!

Sebastian se pencha sur lui, l'attrapant doucement par les épaules. Il voyait son visage comprimé de douleur alors que son corps se pliait en deux.

\- Jeune Maître ?

\- On… On m'appelle… On crie mon nom…

\- Votre nom ?

\- Ce n'est pas un pacte mais…

\- _CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !_

\- Cette voix.

Ciel se serra la tête entre les mains.

\- On n'appelle pas un démon… Sebastian… Je dois y aller.

\- Vous devez obtenir un droit de passage. C'est la punition des démons pour se repaître des âmes.

\- Alors nous dévorerons tout ce qui se trouvera là-bas ! Lizzy m'appelle !

\- Lizzy vous appelle ? Répéta Sebastian.

\- Elle hurle.

Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles.

\- C'est un ordre… Amène-moi à elle.

Le garçon redressa la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son valet. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

\- _Yes, my Lord._


	18. Chapitre 17 : Le cri de la nuit

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 17 : Le cri de la nuit_**

Les dimensions se distordirent, les objets se flouèrent et l'air disparut quelques instants. Ciel sentit son estomac être comprimé, secoué et remonté dans sa gorge. Avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter les bras de son majordome, il vomit en se penchant pour éviter autant que possible ses chaussures.

L'homme s'accroupit, le resserra contre lui et retint lui-même la bile qui menaçait de jaillir de ses lèvres.

\- Qu… Que se passe-t-il… Sebastian ? couaqua l'enfant.

\- C'est le droit de passage manquant. Il n'y a aucune âme à ravir ici. Dit l'homme. Ce n'est qu'un bref effet secondaire. Je l'ai déjà subi.

Il lui frotta doucement le dos et attendit que ses hoquets et tressautements se calment.

\- Il faudra rincer votre bouche. Dit-il en l'aidant à se mettre debout.

Il s'assura bien sûr qu'il le repose hors des salissures et se redressa en observant les environs. Ils étaient visiblement dans une sorte de geôle à l'abandon. Ils pouvaient sentir les effluves sanguins, les relents de personnes laissées trop longtemps ici…

\- Lizzy n'est pas là. Dit Ciel en essuyant sa bouche. Qui aurait osé l'emmener ici !? Siffla-t-il avec hargne.

\- J'ignore qui aurait agi de la sorte mais il est possible que Lizzy soit bien là. Nos dimensions ne sont pas exactement similaires, ne l'oubliez pas. Il a pu se passer des minutes, des heures ou même des journées entre son appel et notre arrivée.

Le garçon tourna la tête vers lui. Ou plus ? Il n'osait poser la question.

Est-ce que le sang qui s'éparpillait au sol, là où il avait vomi, était celui de Lizzy ? Les effluves ferreux stagnaient mais pas le parfum suave de l'âme.

\- Va chez elle pour voir si elle est là-bas !

\- Vous comptez restez ici ?

\- Je dois savoir qui a osé la traiter de la sorte ! Siffla Ciel. Je suis en mesure de lui arracher les boyaux moi-même. Murmura-t-il.

\- En ce cas…

Il s'inclina profondément et partit vers la porte. Il attrapa l'un des quatre barreaux et tira violemment dessus, faisant sauter les gonds. Il jeta le pan de bois durci sur le sol, accorda un ultime regard à son jeune Maître puis partit en un clin d'œil.

Ciel se dirigea à son tour vers l'entrée. Pourquoi étaient-ils arrivés dans une pièce de ce genre ? Qui avait eu l'audace d'y retenir Lizzy ?

Pourquoi avait-il un sentiment de familiarité ?

Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité. N'était-ce pas des objets de torture qu'il découvrait là ? Un fouet en sang, une vierge de fer, des menottes, de quoi écarteler, des pieux… Tant d'armes qu'on ne verrait même pas dans une geôle classique.

Avait-on fait cela à Lizzy ?

Une hargne sans nom grimpa dans son corps alors que ses lèvres tressautaient de colère.

Une odeur happa l'intérêt de son nez. Il la connaissait…

\- Eh bien, Ciel Phantomhive, vous voilà…

Les lèvres de l'enfant se tordirent alors qu'il jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule.

µµµ

Sebastian arriva devant la maison d'Elizabeth. Il chercha les âmes qui y vivaient. Cinq. Non… Six.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et frappa de grands coups. Qu'on vienne lui ouvrir ! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un mauvais pressentiment coulait le long de son échine.

La porte ne tarda à s'ouvrir et il découvrit May Linn.

\- Sebastian ! S'écria-t-elle.

\- Je suis venu à la recherche de Lady Elizabeth. Annonça-t-il en rentrant.

\- Vous voulez dire… son âme ? Couina la servante.

\- Son… Non ! Je ne veux pas son âme. Réprimanda-t-il avec agacement.

De toute façon, elle était réservée… Malgré les sentiments que son jeune Maître lui adressait, il savait que ceux pour Lizzy demeuraient purs.

\- Où est Elizabeth ?

\- Venez.

May Linn ferma la porte et le précéda dans les escaliers.

\- Le jeune Maître n'est pas avec vous ? S'enquit-elle, surprise.

\- Non. Il devait régler quelque chose. Mais il m'envoie auprès d'elle. Va-t-elle bien ?

\- Oui ! À merveilles ! Sourit gaiement May Linn. Elle est merveilleusement bien entourée !

Avançant un peu plus vite, la bonne courut jusqu'à la chambre d'Elizabeth où elle frappa. Elle attendit moins de trente secondes qu'on la laisse rentrer mais ça semblait bien trop long pour les nerfs à fleur de peau de Sebastian.

Le pacte lui permettait de sentir que son Maître n'avait que peu bouger. Soit il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, soit autre chose… Et avec lui, il pouvait imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Une petite âme se tenait contre le cœur d'Elizabeth. Voilà ce qu'il avait senti. Ce n'était pas un nouveau domestique.

\- Lady Lizzy, veuillez recevoir toutes les félicitations que mon Maître vous adressera sans nulle doute.

\- Merci. Je suis ravie de te voir Sebastian. Mais Ciel…

Le bébé poussa des vagissements qui agacèrent le démon, s'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour ne pas s'énerver. Bard et Finny, aux côtés de la mère, regardèrent leur ancien collègue.

\- Mon jeune Maître est actuellement occupé. Je devais toutefois vous parler. L'avez-vous appelé ? Questionna-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

La jeune femme serra son enfant contre elle.

\- Oui.

\- Quand ? Demanda Sebastian.

Il s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme essuya son front nappé de sueur. Elle n'avait pas donné la vie depuis bien longtemps. L'âme était encore trop fraîche, trop pure. Une heure au grand maximum.

Ciel lui en voudrait de faire subir de telles épreuves à la Marquise alors qu'elle venait de faire quelque chose d'aussi fou et formidable qu'offrir la vie à un petit être.

\- Il y a cinq jours. Murmura-t-elle.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Nous avons besoin de le savoir, Lady Lizzy.

\- Eh ben… Fit Bard en se frottant la nuque. C'est ce type « Lord Randall », il a dit que le jeune Maître était en vie et qu'il avait des preuves…

\- Il a jeté son cercueil devant nous. Murmura May Linn avec horreur.

Lizzy porta sa main à son visage, tremblant d'effroi en se souvenant cela.

\- Il a exigé des explications mais on ne lui en a pas donné. Enchaîna le cuisinier.

\- Mais il prétendait qu'on disait que vous étiez un démon, Sebastian. Dit Finny. Nous savions que c'était vrai mais nous ne lui avons pas dit.

\- Il savait que Ciel était revenu et n'en démordait pas. Il a insisté pour que je l'accompagne au commissariat pour en parler un peu plus amplement. Il m'a emmené dans les prisons… Dans une prison effroyable. Il y avait du sang partout… Il… Il a dit que c'était une prison pour les diables… que…

Elle sanglota en resserra son enfant.

\- Vous avez appelé mon jeune Maître.

\- J'avais peur pour lui ! J'ai crié son nom ! C'était admissible de vouloir lui faire subir ça !

\- Vous ne l'avez pas appelé ?

\- Jusqu'à la naissance de mon fils, je n'avais plus prononcé son nom depuis qu'il était parti de la sorte.

\- Sachez, Lady Elizabeth que mon jeune Maître tient à vous plus que tout. C'est pour vous qu'il est revenu. Même si vous n'en êtes pas la vraie source. Paula, surveille Lady Elizabeth. Finny, Bard, May Linn rendez-vous à la prison au plus vite, vous pourriez être utile !

\- Sebastian ! Cria Lizzy.

\- Je vais ramener mon jeune Maître. Vous le verrez et il sera en bonne santé. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est la moindre des choses pour le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive.

\- Seb…

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme le démon avait disparu. Elle resserra son fils contre elle et posa un baiser sur son front blond.

\- Mon petit Ciel…

µµµ

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

L'enfant tressauta et tourna la tête.

\- Quel mauvais goût…

\- N'était-ce pas ingénieux ? Ricana une voix. Mon homme a capturé cette voix lorsque Lady Elizabeth était chez elle. Il attendait patiemment dans votre jardin, attendant de vous trouver. Regardez-vous… Vous n'avez pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je vous ai vu…

\- Moi, je vous ai souvent vu. Vous êtes toujours incapable Randall. Ça fait plus de deux mois et demi que l'affaire des Morts Bienheureux et vous courez vers une piste folle.

\- Regardez-vous ! Tonna-t-il. Toujours un enfant. Vous avez passé un pacte avec le diable !

\- Ah !

Ciel porta ses doigts à son œil marqué du sceau de Sebastian.

\- C'est vrai. Tout ça parce que j'ai offert mon âme à un démon… Ce n'est pas celui escompté qui me l'a ravi à mon plus grand malheur. Ou bien… Railla-t-il.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de rouge alors qu'il levait la seconde main.

\- Redoutez la personne dont vous vous jouez, Arthur.

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Ciel ferma les yeux une seconde.

\- Entendez la douleur que vous lui provoquez.

Les doigts de Randall, fermez sur la manivelle d'un gramophone, faisaient rouler le mécanisme et libérait la voix de Lizzy en boucle.

L'enfant serra les dents. Il pouvait s'imaginer le visage ravagé de sa cousine, ses larmes roulant sur sa peau pâle, ses lèvres tressauter et son cœur se détruire. Pour la quantième fois ? Combien de fois devrait-il la détruire ?

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Le garçon fut subitement plaqué au mur. Il se sentit soulevé et, avant même qu'il eut pu faire un geste, les fers se refermaient sur ses poignets. Seules ses jambes remuaient encore.

Randall s'éloigna en souriant.

\- Sept ans plus tôt, votre domestique se trouvait là. On disait qu'il était un démon…

Il ramassa le fouet sur le sol.

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Le gramophone tournait seul à présent mais ce n'était plus la voix de Lizzy. Elle était enrayée, atrophiée, réduite à son expression la plus hideuse.

\- Je rêvais de vous faire goûter l'humiliation.

L'homme s'avança et arracha les habits de l'enfant comme on l'avait fait à Sebastian auparavant.

\- Aujourd'hui, plus rien ne me l'empêche.

Les yeux de Ciel s'écarquillèrent. Un son étouffé germa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le regard descendre sur sa marque au fer rouge.

\- Ne regardez pas ! Cria-t-il.

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

Le fouet se leva dans les airs. Il claqua dans la prison.

\- Ça fait mal… Lord Randall…

Le Commissaire écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous…

\- Mon Maître vous a dit de ne pas vous repaître de ce spectacle. Veuillez l'écouter. Il n'aime pas se répéter.

Le fouet enroulé autour du poignet, Sebastian se rapprocha du Commissaire. Ses yeux rouges luisaient dans l'obscurité relative. Randall se retourna pour s'enfuir en courant mais la main se ferma sur sa queue de cheval et on le tira rudement en arrière.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, Randall… Vous courriez devant le mauvais coupable. Asséna gravement Ciel. Je ne suis pas à l'origine des Morts Bienheureux. Enfin… pas vraiment. Vous allez découvrir qui était le coupable de votre ultime affaire.

\- _Yes, my Lord._

\- Désolé pour cet effroyable repas.

\- CIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL !

\- Vous savez que vos désirs sont des ordres.

Sebastian se pencha sur Randall et avala son âme. D'abord effrayé et s'agitant, le corps se calma ensuite et ses traits se décontractèrent.

Il savait.

Il n'avait jamais eu tort, en fin de compte. Toutes les actions d'un majordome étaient celles de son Maître. Pour lui, il avait gagné. Il savait.

\- Ainsi, cette odieuse personne emportera votre secret dans sa tombe.

Sebastian relâcha le corps qui s'écrasa au sol. Il se défit du fouet qui avait laissé une marque autour de son poignet.

\- CIEEEEEEEEE…

Le pied du démon venait de s'écraser sur le gramophone, cessant ce cri ignoble.

\- Libère-moi !

\- Vous êtes pourtant adorable dans cette position. Je vous apprécie ainsi, si fragile… Sourit Sebastian en s'avançant.

\- Sebastian ! Ne m'oblige pas à ordonner ! Tu le regretteras !

L'homme s'arrêta devant les fers. Il se pencha sur les lèvres de l'enfant et les effleura doucement.

\- Je ne regretterais rien. Vous avez pris soin de si bien m'attacher à vous…

Il lui caressa la joue avant d'arracher les fers. Le garçon tomba mais un bras le rattrapa avant qu'il ne se fracasse sur le sol. D'un geste vif et habile, Sebastian ôta sa veste et la mit autour de Ciel, la referma pour dissimuler sa peau. Le jeune Comte observa le sol en marmonnant un « merci ».

\- Jeune Maître, avant que nous retournions dans nos limbes, j'insiste pour que nous dérogions plus longtemps aux règles.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Soupira le Noble.

Il chassait les réminiscences de son passé, le corps encore trop tremblant. Il tendit alors les bras vers Sebastian qui ne rechigna pas à le soulever telle une douce princesse. Il ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il se blottissait doucement contre lui.

\- Votre neveu aimerait vous rencontrer.

\- Mon neveu… Répéta-t-il. Ah… Le futur chevalier de la Reine. Un Noble du Bien avec un bien horrible nom.

\- En effet. Peut-être que Lady Elizabeth obtiendra qu'on l'appelle tout de même Midford. Ainsi, il obtiendra un merveilleux nom.

Sebastian l'emmena hors de la geôle et repartit hors du commissariat. Avec stupeur, l'enfant remarqua qu'il allait lentement.

Que lui prenait-il ?

Profitait-il d'un moment rien qu'à eux ? Devait-il le traiter d'idiot ou trouver cela plutôt adorable ?

µµµ

\- Vous voilà. Vous êtes bien lent. J'ai déjà pu sauver notre jeune Maître, comme vous le voyez.

Ciel leva la tête et vit ses domestiques arriver en courant.

\- May Linn, Finny, Bard…

\- Jeune Maître ! S'écrièrent-ils.

\- Tanaka vous dit « bonjour ».

\- Bonjour ! Répondirent-ils avec enjouement.

\- La prochaine fois, ne soyez pas en retard. Asséna Sebastian.

Finny sautilla et prit les mains de Ba rd, manquant de les broyer.

\- Il y aura une prochaine fois !

\- Ce n'est pas censé être une bonne nouvelle. Reprocha le cuisinier en lui frappant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Mais nous reverrons le jeune Maître et Sebastian ! C'est bien. Certifia May Linn.

Alors que les trois domestiques se disputaient gentiment, Ciel lançait un regard railleur à son majordome.

\- Tu peux parler. Tu es le meilleur dans ce qui est d'arrivé en retard. Je passe ma vie à t'attendre.

\- Au moins… vous m'attendez. Sourit Sebastian.

Ciel rougit et détourna vivement la tête.

\- Dépêche-toi. Ordonna-t-il.

µµµ

Lizzy serrait son enfant contre elle. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour calmer ses pleurs. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Au moins, elle ne s'endormait pas. Elle n'arrivait toutefois pas à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

\- Il y a quelqu'un à la porte ! Annonça joyeusement Paula.

La Marquise se redressa avec impatience. Faite que ce soit Ciel…

Elle ferma les yeux, redoutant et espérant.

La demeure était grande… Ce n'était pas grave si l'être attendu ne survenait pas dans la minute. Ni dans les deux… Peut-être pas dans les trois ?

On frappa.

Cette façon de cogner le bois avec force mais respect.

Elle sursauta de joie.

\- Entrez ?

Paula ouvrit la porte et s'inclina bien bas devant Sebastian qui portait toujours Ciel. Ils étaient suivis des domestiques qui se permirent de rentrer parce que l'affection qu'ils avaient pour la femme, et qu'elle avait pour eux, était grande.

\- Ciel…

\- Je vais bien. Je suis ravi de voir qu'il en est de même pour toi.

Sebastian posa son Maître sur le sol et le laissa s'approcher du lit.

\- Voici donc ton enfant.

\- Oui… Je lui ai donné le prénom de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde.

\- Alexis ou Edward ? Sourit-il.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas mignon ! Réprimanda-t-elle.

Le garçon s'approcha de l'enfant.

\- Tu lui fais porter un bien triste fardeau… Bonjour… Ciel.

Lizzy sourit. Mais elle le perdit bien trop vite.

\- Tu ne vas pas rester longtemps, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire dans ce monde. Mais les Humains sont fourbes et désespérés. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous appeler… Et le monde est bien petit lorsqu'on possède la vitesse de Sebastian. Je viendrais te voir à chaque fois que l'on m'appellera. Même rapidement.

\- Je t'attendrais, Ciel. Mais promets-moi quelque chose… Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Tout ce que tu désires.

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la Marquise.


	19. Épilogue

**_ÂME SŒUR_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Mystère, policier, noir, romance et shonen-ai

Couple : SebastianXCiel

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso

* * *

 ** _Épilogue_**

 ** _24 mars 1959_**

Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford FitzEmperesse porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. Il était aussi bon que d'habitude. Elle sentit ses doigts trembler alors qu'elle la reposa. Elle observa le Soleil qui se couchait par la vitre et songea à tous les gens qu'elle aimait. À ses parents que les guerres lui avaient ravis, son père à la première et sa mère à la seconde. Ou à son frère qui avait épousé une belle Indienne que Soma leur avait un jour présentée en venant en visite.

Elle pensa au jeune Dimitri qui était arrivé à son service comme mécanicien et qui avait ravi le cœur de May Linn et lui avaient offerts deux beaux enfants ; aux talents culinaires de Bard qui étaient restés identiques jusqu'à son dernier souffle et à tous les animaux que Finny lui avaient fait adopter. Elle songea à son fils, Ciel, qui avait trouvé une Duchesse comme épouse et qui avait maintenant trois enfant dont un qui s'occupait de la Funtom Company.

Sa vie avait été belle mais elle n'avait fait qu'attendre Ciel Phantomhive, ne se nourrissant de bonheur que lorsqu'il venait, même pour cinq minutes. Elle n'avait vécu que lorsqu'il était là. Sinon, c'était une morte vivante qu'on rencontrait dans les rues, toujours souriante. Qui aurait pu imaginer la douleur de son cœur ?

Son cœur…

Il ralentissait.

Était-ce mal de penser « enfin » ?

Elle leva le visage en remarquant une fine silhouette se détacher devant sa porte. Elle posa sa tasse de thé, fébrile, mais rata la table et la vit tomber sur le sol.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle devait se fracasser sur le parquet, une main agile la réceptionna avant de la poser sur sa soucoupe. La main se posa sur sa poitrine alors qu'il s'inclinait bien bas.

\- Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford…

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lizzy.

\- Lady Lizzy… Je vous amène celui qui vous guidera vers votre dernier voyage.

La Marquise se leva péniblement et sourit à Sebastian lorsqu'il la soutint.

\- Il n'y a plus eu de Mort Bienheureux depuis cinquante ans. On a vu la barbarie s'abattre. On a vu des gens tomber à la guerre… Chaque fois, j'ai su que tu y étais pour quelque chose. Tu es le plus vicieux des diables… mon cher Ciel.

\- Lizzy.

Ciel s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

\- J'ai toujours eu peur. Peur que tu ne viennes pas prendre mon âme même si je te l'avais demandé.

\- Pourquoi refuserais-je cela à la femme que j'aime le plus au monde ?

La Marquise posa sa main dans la sienne. Il l'attira doucement vers lui. Le décor devint flou, l'air manqua une seconde à la vieille femme puis elle découvrit un champ de merveilleuses fleurs. Et Ciel, à sa grande surprise, avait à nouveau sa taille. Ses doigts n'étaient plus ridés. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et laissa son cousin l'entraîner dans sa danse éternelle.

La danse à laquelle Tanaka avait goûté en premier et qu'il avait gentiment offert à Bard à sa demande. Celle qui serait bientôt réservé à May Linn puis Finny.

\- Merci, Ciel.

µµµ

Sebastian ferma doucement les yeux de Lizzy, effondrée sur le sol.

\- Bienvenue dans notre nuit éternelle, Lady Lizzy. Profitez de votre danse avec notre diable de comte. Je vous l'offre. C'est grâce à vous que nous sommes si attachés l'un à l'autre maintenant et nous vous attendions avec impatience, je le reconnais.

Il sourit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

Que Londres avait changé. Elle offrait encore plus d'âmes... De vie à corrompre avec le seul Maître que son cœur n'eut jamais besoin.


End file.
